Belong to me
by S.V Random
Summary: She hadn't expected to make it out alive, and she really hadn't expected him to be the one who had saved her, but once he had life took an even more unexpected turn.
1. rescue

The green blue tint of the soul collectors vanished behind waves of light, a blinding orange that was nearing a shade of red. The vacuum pressed in on her, ripping the last traces of oxygen from her lungs. Helplessly Kagome attempted to scream, but no sound could escape her. Her head was spinning as she gasped desperately for air.

"You should just give up. I'm taking back what belongs to me." Kikyo's cold voice cut over the roaring that had filled her ears.

Taking what belonged to her. "Inuyasha." She tried to call his name, but it barely sounded in her brain. She was being crushed, as if giant hands had wrapped around her and were squeezing mercilessly.

"You're in my way." Chips of ice soared across the path in the form of words, "Move." He had stopped to the side of them, watching with disinterest.

"This is nothing to do with you. I have business here, you can go around."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as his chin tipped upward, he did not say a word as a yellow arc sliced through the air. Kikyo cried out, a tear appearing in her shirt. If she hadn't moved her false body would have been destroyed.

"I did not come to kill you. Next time, I will not miss." The volume of his voice had dropped, but the tone sharpened, ice becoming steel.

The dead priestess staggered backwards, determined that before she was gone her reincarnation would no longer be among the living. She flinched visibly as the demon's hand rose again, the yellow whip already forming at the tips of his long fingers. The light glinted on his sharpened, carefully maintained claws.

The cocoon of orange light that had been in front of him vanished. A small figure landed with a surprisingly loud thud on the dirt in front of him. For a second he remained where he stood, ensuring there were no further road blocks to be dealt with. A rasping breath accompanied his almost silent footfall. Instantly his eyes darted to the ground next to his foot. As if by his command a breeze ushered the clouds and branches out of the way, allowing a small squared of weak silver light to fall on a young woman's face.

"So, it is you." If this girl was here and had been in danger his bastard brother would not be far behind. He could end all of this here, very soon. His already acute senses strained. The air held no hint of the half demon's stench, and no sound of crashing leaves to announce his characteristically violent and rather distasteful approach. "Where is my little brother who is so fond of you?" The girl did not move or respond to his words. Almost hesitantly he nudged her with the rip of his toe, the girl moved slightly, only to fall back into her original position. "Pathetic." He began moving slowly forward again, only to be stopped by another shallow breath. With an inaudible sigh he turned back, considering the options that had been laid before him. Leaving her behind in this condition would be too much like his younger brother and far beneath him. Taking her to the village, and his brother would send the wrong message, and that left the only other option of taking her with him as bait. The last option seemed by far the wisest. He could lure Inuyasha away from this area and into one of his own choosing. An area where he had a larger chance for victory, not that he needed it, but he'd underestimated Inuyasha before. He would not do that again. "As there is no other options." He growled, swinging her small frame easily over his shoulder. He would have preferred moving her another way. At least she had the decency to be small and light, a relatively easy bundle to carry, even if it was in an undignified manner. Anyone who dared to glimpse him this way would be repaid by his poison claws and a slow death, one he would take pleasure in making extremely painful.

*

The silken swish of hair filled her ears, the soft sound sharply in contrast with the pain of whatever hard, rounded surface was pressing into her stomach. She was moving, or more appropriately, whatever she was hanging over was moving. Kagome opened her eyes as a glistening piece of silver hair slid across her face. Then he had saved her.

But there was something wrong. How had his hair gotten so much longer and smoother? The strands were now more consistently like silk. What had happened to his split ends? Had his hair grown without her knowledge or attention? And why did he seem so much taller? She looked around, trying and failing to recognize her surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked softly

"You have awoken. Good, I tire of carrying you." Sesshomaru's icy voice chilled her to the center of her bones. He stopped and Kagome unfroze.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" She shrieked, kicking her legs and pounding on his back with her fists.

"Gladly, you reek of my brother." He shrugged out from under her, dropping Kagome unceremoniously onto the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked slightly offended.

"His stench is all over you." Sesshomaru closed his eyes to keep from rolling them, "It is quite offensive."

*

"Your twitching is really annoying Inuyasha, if you're that worried go look fro her." Miroku did his best to not look at the foot rapidly tapping the ground not far from his own.

"You should be used to it, he's always like this when Kagome is gone." Sango absently polished the giant boomerang she used so effectively.

"I am not twitching!" Inuyasha snapped, stilling his foot only to have his ear begin twitching instead.

"Just go find her already." Sango murmured, shoving Miroku into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Are we going to find Kagome?"

"Well she has been gone for a long time. We should probably go look for her." Miroku glanced down at the demon fox, who's constant questions were beginning to wear even his patients thin.

"Yeah, let's just go."

"Are you sure this is where she was?" Sango stared at the crater that had appeared in the path they'd traveled several times.

"Yes I'm sure, and this is…" His eyes widened and his ears pricked, "Kikyo…" The name came out as a weak whisper.

"Kikyo? She was this close? And with Kagome?" Sango and Miroku exchanged a worried look, "Is she okay?" Their eyes returned to the dog eared half demon busy staring at the ground.

"What was she doing here? Where'd she go?" He looked around suddenly, "Sesshomaru!" He was on his feet, eyes searching franticly or his older brother.

"What?" Shippo was trembling visibly, " Kikyo, Kagome and Se…Sesshomaru? In the same place?"

"Yeah, and Kagome's with Sesshomaru."

*

"Can't we stop? Please? Just for a little while?"

"No." He was regretting bringing her along every time she opened her mouth. Two days of constant complaining and she was showing no signs of letting up.

"Please Sesshomaru… I… I mean…" She froze as he stopped and turned to look at her. She'd forgotten his dislike of being called simply by name. His insistence on formality really bugged her.

"Silence. Your constant blathering is offensive to my ears. When I have decided to stop you may, until such a time, learn to hold your tongue." He snapped.

"I…um…" Kagome looked at his back as he walked away. This was not what she was used to. Her friends were always nice to her, never as antisocial as Sesshomaru, with the exception of Inuyasha upon occasion, but he was typically easy to coax out of himself again. They had to have noticed she was gone by now. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but why are you making me stay?"

"I am not. Run away if you want, I will not stop you." He was cautious to look directly ahead, "You will only die sooner if you go off on your own."

"That isn't exactly what I asked you." Kagome said, looking down at her feet.

"I should think it was obvious. Inuyasha is a fool in many ways. When he realizes you are gone, he will come looking, and if he is unwilling to trade for you, he will die trying to take you back, and either way I will take what belongs to me."

"I won't help you kill Inuyasha."

"I will not need your help. The fool is nothing but predictable and irrational." There was a small smirk on his pale face, his golden-amber eyes slightly narrowed. The slight changes in his expression were shockingly hard to notice, and by the time Kagome blinked his face was the usual blank canvas. There was no hint of emotion anywhere, even his eyes were blank. It was odd how completely calm he always was. Kagome was beginning to wonder if he felt anything at all.

"You…you really hate him, don't you?" She asked quietly.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru began walking again, leaving her standing behind him.

He was going to take what belonged to him. She wanted to wonder what it was, but knew instantly. The sword. Sesshomaru had been after it before Inuyasha had even known it existed. It frightened her that to him her life was worth less that a sword. Now, like never before, Kagome knew she was on her own.

*

"Can't you move any faster?" Inuyasha snapped whirling to face the people behind him.

"I know you're worried Inuyasha, but you can't expect to catch up to them right away. And what happens if Sesshomaru wants to fight you?"

"I don't tire out as easily as you lot, remember?"

"Sango has a point Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru has kidnapped Kagome you know he's serious about getting to you."

"I don't know, kidnapping isn't Sesshomaru's style. He'd think it beneath him, rude." Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru's trail, "If Kagome does or says anything wrong he'll kill her without a second thought." For a second it looked like the others wanted to argue, but they all knew it was probably the truth.

*

His breath was expelled in a low growl, and his head snapped instantly toward leaves that began to shiver a moment later. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed nearly to slits. What fool would dare to come at him? He knew it was a demon, he could already smell the acidic sting of demonic blood, but he could tell it wasn't a powerful demon. The creature must have lost it's mind.

"What is it?" Kagome asked in an almost pathetic voice, trying to control the fear that ate at her. So far nothing had dared to attack them, she hadn't seen another living creature. It seemed that everything was afraid of the demon now standing in front of her. She could completely understand, having seen Sesshomaru's deadly side more than once.

"Nothing of importance." He glanced at the shaking girl, disgusted by her fear, "You will stay out of my way. If harm should befall you, you are at fault."

Kagome nodded and retreated several steps, her eyes locking on the bush Sesshomaru was glaring expectantly at. A strange looking creature emerged from the bushes, something nearly human in shape, but much larger and with almost scaly skin. It was taller than even Sesshomaru, who seemed angry at having to look up at it.

"You dare to block my path?" There was an almost amused tone to his voice now, a small smirk tipping one corner of his mouth upward. The creature may have been large, but it's inadequate proportions would make it clumsy and slow. He could drop it in one swing when the opportunity arose. For now he would give this demon one more chance to keep it's life. "Speak wretch, or loose your tongue."

"My errand is not with you, it is with the…" The almost hissing voice paused for two sniffs, "human." The long face and white eyes turned to land on Kagome, who's eyes widened nearly to perfect circles. She could feel the vibrations of it's footsteps as it forced it's way around Sesshomaru, shoving a tree aside rather than touching the stationary white figure. "How many shards have you got human? Give them to me and I might let you live." It came closer to her as Kagome began backing away, her eyes glued to the reptilian face stretching down toward her, the partly webbed hand reaching for her.

The air sizzled and popped around a bright ribbon tracing through the air. Kagome's scream was drown out by a bellow of agony as the assailant's arm fell toward her, she jumped back, falling away from the severed body part.

"You will address me, not the girl. And I demand the proper respect from a thing as lowly as you." As usual his voice was frigid, his face set in it's usual way, only his eyes had widened. He looked almost offended, "Do you understand or is your stupidity so great?"

"How…you…I will kill you!" The monster charged with it's bare scaled head lowered. There was a sharp crack as Sesshomaru flicked his wrist lazily, the whip cutting cleanly into the charging beast. The thing shrieked and fell to it's knees with a crash. Sesshomaru chuckled softly. This was far too easy, the amusement would soon be gone.

"In no world could a weakling such as you kill me." He gave the reptile another lash, "See this as punishment for suggesting it." He rose his hand, preparing to remove the creature's head.

"Sesshomaru no!" Kagome rushed forward. The demon may have come to attack her, but it was injured and she couldn't just stand by and let him kill it. She put herself between the demons, blocking Sesshomaru's stroke, and praying that he wouldn't kill her for her trouble.

"Move." He growled, staring into the human's determind face. There was fear in her, he could smell it, feel the waves sliding off of her, but she remained squarely in front of him. "I will not tell you again."

"No, I can't just let you kill it, he's hurt." She snapped, trying her best to return his glare. This would work with Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure of how Sesshomaru was going to react. She didn't get a chance to find out.

An enormous tongue wrapped itself around her waist, lifting a screaming and fighting Kagome high into the air. She knew exactly what the creature was planning. It was going to eat her to take possession of the jewel shards she carried. She screamed again as she found herself falling toward the demons gaping mouth, rows of stained teeth glistening with saliva waited to rip and crush her. Her eyes closes reflexively.

An arm clasped suddenly around her waist, halting her fall and dragging her forward. Soft fur tickled her cheek as Sesshomaru's voice whispered, "Fool," near her ear. He had released her and was gone as soon as her feet touched the ground. She turned in time to see the demon falling, gasping on a cloud of green gas and trying to cover the scratches slicing it's face apart.

Sesshomaru was standing over the body, casually flicking blood from his fingertips. Even this was done with a graceful flick of his wrist. The movement measured and exact, but flowing and smooth at the same time. She'd never seen anyone move quite like he did. She stared at his back.

"I told you to stay out of my way. Tell me are you unable to do as you are told or simply disobedient?" He turned slowly to the girl staring at him.

"I…you saved me." She was too shocked to be offended.

"Do not be absurd. If I had let it eat you the thing would regenerate and make itself a problem." He turned on his toe, swinging gracefully and precisely away, "Next time, do as I say and I will not be forced to pull you to safety. Why do you have jewel shards with you? They are useless to humans."

"It isn't as though I had a chance to give them to someone else before coming" Kagome muttered, following him, "Do you plan on taking them as well?"

"I have no interest in that jewel. I am after only what rightfully…"

"Belongs to you, yes I know, but your father left it to…"

"He is not worthy of it. Do not speak to me of him anymore, or I will kill you myself and be rid of your foolishness."

"Okay, I'm sorry." For a second she bit on the side of her tongue, "Thankyou Sesshomaru." She was looking at the ground, but saw him stop at the edge of her vision. There was silence.

"You are… welcome. Now, come before others find you." He waited only a moment for her to catch up to him before he started walking. For once she was silent.

*

He knew he had to move faster, it didn't matter that they couldn't keep up, he had to get there, with or without them.

The sudden impact knocked him sideways and Inuyasha was thrown violently into a tree. As he turned to see what had hit him a sound somewhere between a roar and a howl escaped him

"Hey, mutt face, where's my Kagome?" Koga half laughed. There was a sudden almost crash as Kirrara landed.

"Koga, Kagome's been kidnapped." Shippo bounced to the ground, shaking with excitement and panic.

"What?" The wolf demon turned on Inuyasha, "Where the hell is my woman mutt?"

"She isn't yours wolf."

"Where is she?" Koga's voice rose to the sky, frightening several virds who had been nesting in the trees over his head.

"She was taken, we're going to get her now. I'm sure Kagome is fine." Miroku said softly.

"Who took her?" Koga rounded on all of them, teeth barred as he threw Shippo, who had climbed onto his shoulder, "I'll go save her myself."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku looked at Sango, who shook her head, "This is going to take a long time."

*

For a second he was perfectly still, tense and stiff. Then he swayed slightly and fell backward. His long silver hair fell out in front of him, trailing his body that fell in what was nearly a graceful arc to the ground, his hair fanning out around his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned back and rushed to drop to her knees beside him. His eyes were closed tightly, and he remained perfectly still. Almost hesitantly she shook his shoulder, he still would not move. "Sesshomaru?" She tried shaking him again, with the same results.

"It won't do any good, attempting to wake him." The cool voice caused Kagome to look around for source. The brown haired, cat faced woman appeared suddenly not far from her, arms crossed over an almost furry stomach.

"What? Why? What have you done?" Kagome asked, staring at the woman.

"Being a human you probably can't smell it, but any dog who happens across this place will be overwhelmed by out chemical fumes, it makes them much easier to kill," The cat gestured to Sesshomaru's limp body, "This one for instance has caused us trouble before."

"You want to kill him? He can't even fight you." Kagome looked down at him. It was strange to see Sesshomaru as helpless.

"His condition is an advantage. It has little bearing on the outcome." The cat started forward, "Now, move human, if you run away now, I won't chase you."

Kagome watched is head roll to one side. He was barely breathing. She had moved before completely making her decision. Forcing herself up without using her hands was difficult, but once she rose there would have been no time to stoop to take the weapon.

Sesshomaru's tokijin shook in her hands as she held the blade out threateningly. The sword was much heavier than she had expected, and she wouldn't be able to hold it up for long. Would she even be able to swing it? How could Sesshomaru handle this weapon with only one hand? Because he was a demon, and much stronger than her.

The cat woman's laugh pulled Kagome away from her thoughts. She had to focus or both she and Sesshomaru would die. "Do you really think you can fight me human? You're a fool if you believe it would do any good." Each word quivered with laughter.

Kagome took a step forward, still holding the sword out, "Just let us go and I won't have to hurt you." She said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"You can not be serious. I would never live down the same if I allowed you to go." The fingernails on her hands lengthened suddenly and the cat dove and Kagome. The girl sidestepped, trying to remain between the cat and Sesshomaru as she did so, without tripping over the latter's feet. She tried not to hold her breath, or pant with the effort of holding the sword up, "You aren't very crafty little mouse. I'll catch you quickly."

"I'm not a toy for you to play with," Kagome snapped, watching the cat stalk her, the huntress's mind temporarily diverted from Sesshomaru.

"Then what are you? You aren't a serious opponent." There was a mocking, almost baby talk tone in the cat's purring voice. The furry woman charged again. Kagome swung the blade at the cat's approach. She couldn't halt it's progress as she narrowly missed the cat. Sharply pointed claws cut barely into her cheek and Kagome tried to twist away, only to feel more digging into her shoulder, sliding toward her neck. Again she wrenched herself back and away, only to feel a white hot, radiating pain in her left side. The claws sliced her partly open, before retracting and what had started as a scream in Kagome's throat died to a gasp as she crumpled to the ground and she curled into herself, waiting for the final blow. It didn't come.

She swallowed her pain and forced her eyelids to rise. Her breath trembled coming in and left her shacking even more. She could feel her pulse throbbing through her entire body, and the sticky warmth of her own blood on her face, shoulder and oozing from the deep wounds in her side. She forced herself to focus on finding the cat, who had wounded her.

A razor sharp talon lingered over Sesshomaru's exposed throat, not quite touching the pale skin. A wicked grin split her face and the neon green eyes twinkled maliciously. "Trying to hide behind a human. Foolish dog, your mouse will be a great plaything for me." The small hand rose, preparing to stab into and slice his jugular vein.

"NO!" Kagome propelled herself forward, swing the blade with her last ounce of strength. The cat tried to turn to her and dodge at the same time. She wasn't quick enough. The blade sliced more that half way through the cat's body before stopping. Bright green eyes widened in shock.

"Mou…se…" The body collapsed and the sounds of her breath stopped.

It was excruciating to move, even breathing was like being stabbed again, but Kagome knew they couldn't stay there. She forced herself to remain standing and closing her hands around Sesshomaru's wrist she began to drag him.

*

"That's enough you two." Miroku pushed between the two fighting demons, "Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to get us to Kagome and faster."

"He's right. Stop fighting and let's go get Kagome back. Then you can fight over her."

"There won't be anymore fighting. I'm going to rescue my woman, and this time I'm keeping her." Koga snapped, turning away from them and vanishing into a swirl of dirty air. Inuyasa chuckled.

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" Shippo asked anxiously.

"Maybe we should let him get to Sesshomaru first, then he'll kill Koga and we won't have to deal with him anymore."

*

She prayed she'd managed to get far enough as she fell to her knees, began pitching forward to the ground. She had no strength left to stop herself. She barely managed to turn her head to look at him. She needed to rest, just for a little while. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru…This is the best I can do." She whispered just before she lost consciousness.


	2. revenge

"You're awake, I was beginning to worry." She didn't move over to him, she couldn't. It had been a difficult feat to simply sit up and clean her wounds, she had been lucky to have the herbs she needed already with her because searching for them was out of the question.

He turned to the weak voice and strong scent of blood. The girl was sitting at the base of a tree, leaning back against the trunk. He could see two scratches on her left cheek and red stains on her clothes. "What has happened?" He asked, hating that he did not know.

"We…you were attacked. They used something to knock you out so they could kill you…well she really." She saw Sesshomaru nod for her to continue, "I took your sword, I'm sorry, but I didn't have much of a choice."

"You fought?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised.

"I couldn't just let her kill you." Kagome leaned her head back against the tree. She wasn't sure she could hold her own head up any longer, "Not by cheating."

"Where is she?" He stood, looking around his new surroundings.

"Gone…dead… I killed her. I didn't have a choice." The volume of her voice dropped as she spoke. She tried not to cry, but could not stop a few of the tears from escaping.

"You have been injured." He noticed that she wasn't sitting up, she looked even paler that normal.

"It's not much, I'll be okay." She tried to smile, but it became more of a nervous twitch.

He looked away from her, "I can smell your blood. This is not where I was."

"It wasn't safe to stay there. I had to drag you, I know it isn't very… dignified, but there wasn't any other way." Her eyelids fluttered closed, "I know you probably want to move on, but… I need to rest just a little longer…please."

She was in no condition to be moved. Realizing that Sesshomaru nodded his head once, "You and I will remain here. You will live?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Kagome breathed, "I think I'm going to sleep now… Don't leave without me?" She felt groggy, like her head was spinning. She slumped slightly, not able to remain awake any longer.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. There was nothing understandable about this girl. Why would she risk her own life to save his? He could tell she had been badly injured, but instead of focusing on her own survival she had pulled him to safety. He hadn't decided if she was brave and selfless or just foolish. He owed her something now either way. With a swift mental shake he reminded himself that he did not owe her anything. He had saved her twice already, hadn't he? Still, he felt indebted. He hated the feeling.

He wanted to go see who had been foolish enough to attack him and punish them for their crime. His gaze landed on the girl as she slumped sideways, her hair falling to cover all of her face except her closed eyes. He sighed inwardly. If he left her alone she would be dead in a batter of hours if not minutes. Finding his attacker would have to wait until she could be left alone.

"What are these?" Kagome accepted the plants he'd dropped on her.

"They will heal you. I tire of this forest."

"Thank you, but I told you I can walk now, I'm fine." Kagome had lost count of the number of times she had attempted this, but tried to push herself up. As he had several times before Sesshomaru put his hand on the top of his head and forced her to remain seated.

"You can not even stand on your own and it is a readily apparent fact." He pulled his arm away from her; "I will not be forced to stay here any extra length of time because you injured yourself further." He tried to speak harshly, but found his own voice disobeying him as the word emerged softly from his lips.

"But it can't be safe to stay here long… She said there were others. What if they find…"

"It was me they were after. You were merely a complication."

"Somehow, I doubt the cats will let me get away with being a complication." Kagome murmured, thinking of the body she'd nearly cut in two.

"Then it was a cat. I had assumed, but I was not yet certain." He should have killed the lot years ago. Then he would not have been in this current situation or indebted to a human.

"Let's …Let's just go. Really I'm fine to move." Kagome began struggling to stand again. She blinked and jumped a little when she found Sesshomaru's face level with her own, only a few inches from her. He used his thumb and index finger to hold her still his eyes like golden drills boring into her own, "Wha…"

"You truly are stubborn and obstinate. Do as I say huma… Kagome." He fractionally tightened his hold on her, "Am I understood."

Her eyes were beginning to sting as she tried not to blink while holding his gaze, "Yes Sesshomaru." Her eyelids fell and her chin dropped as he released her.

"Very well. Are you hungry?" He was standing well away from her again, turned to one side so she could see his profile.

"What?" She stared at him, blinked several times.

"Human's require food, are you hungry?" He tried and nearly succeeded in sounding patient.

The first beam of morning light played over silver hair. The shadow themselves seemed to flee from his presence. He stood calmly, waiting.

They were inside, most of them still asleep. Their watch was lax; so far he hadn't been noticed. These flea-infested balls of fluff would soon learn of their mistake. They would pay for their arrogance and foolish attempt on his life.

"Tokijin seemed to shiver in his hand as he drew it, thirsty for the feline blood it knew was coming. The energy blast escaped in a shimmering ball of light, aimed exactly at the gate barring his path. There was a trembling crash and a groan of bending wood, and then the gate was torn apart, sending splinters to the sky.

He entered the cat's walled village, his golden eyes moving over low one level buildings, made of flimsy materials, with drooping roofs and crumbling walls. Sesshomaru could not understand how anything could bear to live in this filth. He did not want to understand.

The first came at him and his whip made short work of him, stopping the cat demon's advance with a single lash. He did not break stride as he followed a small slightly curving road into the town. The continued to rush at him, but their attacks were to no avail. The yellow whip cracked left and right, directly in front of him. The scent of death tickled his nose, and rivers of blood ran past his feet as body after body fell in his wake.

A small square had been left in the center of their village. Sesshomaru stood still and silent in the center of that square, waiting patiently. They would come to him, save him the time and effort of tracking them. There would still be a few to hunt, but he couldn't' leave the girl alone much longer. He could see the luminous neon eyes flashing at him out of the shadows. Soon they would come.

The cats rushed forward as one, claws stretched out to him. He rose onto his toes, whirling easily to one side. Silver and white blurred under crossing yellow lines. Even at this speed he could see the weak sunlight flashing in their eyes and the talons still foolishly eager to tear his flesh. They would find him a far more difficult mark than the girl. His sharp eyes picked out every piece of lesh, every drop of blood flying through the air as they swarmed around him and were ripped apart. In waves they fell around him, bodies piling and scattering, until only a single pair of amber eyes flashed in the morning light.

She looked up from the ground as he reentered the clearing. He was looking at the trees directly in front of him, and didn't spare her a glance. "Sesshomaru…?" She watched as he walked past her through the clearing, still not looking at her, not acknowledging that she had spoken. "Sesshomaru, where did you just come from?" Her eyes landed on the red stained tip of his finger. He seemed to pause for a moment, less than a second, then began forward again. He didn't have to answer, she knew what he had done. The cat demon's weren't a danger anymore.

*

The warm afternoon sun backed down on him, and he would have had it no other way while he hunted. He could follow Kagome's scent, but there was another scent that he partly recognized, but couldn't place. That had to be who had taken Kagome, the kidnapper. Koga smiled, he was getting close.

*

She forced herself to her feet, trying to walk into the trees after Sesshomaru. He'd been gone for several hours now and her concern was pricked. She made her way along the path he'd taken earlier, but there was no trace of the demon.

Walking was starting to become difficult, and she only managed to continue by stopping to rest at short intervals, leaning against the nearest tree until she could move on. The wounds on her side were beginning to ache, but something wouldn't let Kagome stop. It made her continue down the path in search of Sesshomaru. She wondered what he could be doing. Was it possible that he had gone off and left her? He had to be annoyed by how slowly she was healing, but would he really just leave her lost and helpless with no way of defending herself or finding a way back? The logical person would has said yes, but Kagome couldn't believe such a thing of anyone, even Sesshomaru.

The path curved sharply to the right revealing a calm pool of water almost completely surrounded by the trees that reached the bank. Beams of yellow sunlight crossed the clearing, visible against the shadows. Particles of dust sparkled in the beams that soared through the still air, none of them landing in the water or on the ground around it. She searched the surrounding area and found no other path leaving the clearing.

She leaned back against the rough bark of a tree trunk, and watched the glass smooth surface of the pond. She should not have come. All the effort had been a waist. If Sesshomaru came back and found out she had moved, he would be furious. That was if he came back at all. Ripples formed in the center of the pond, spiraling out toward the banks. More came in quick succession, closer and closer together until at last a silver head rose slowly out of the water.

Kagome knew she should turn away, but the thing that had led her here wouldn't allow it. She moved into the brush around her, hiding her presence instinctively. Still her eyes were pulled to him. He was standing fully now, his shoulders and torso above his waist exposed above the water's surface. There was an inexplicable glow surrounding him in the dim light. His hair caught the light, shining wetly as he pushed it back from his face, plastering the strands back with his graceful, long fingers. She hadn't expected him to look like this under all those layers of white silk and fur. He seemed to be made of solid muscle, each well defined. Even with a missing arm he was impressive. She stared, realizing for the first time how beautiful he really was.

He turned slowly toward her, looking at the path. Kagome threw herself behind the tree in front of her, hoping he didn't know she was there. How would she explain standing there watching him? He would kill her for sure. She waited for something to happen. For him to say something or appear next to her. He didn't. She heard a splash and after a second of hesitation was brave enough to peak around the tree. Sesshomaru had disappeared beneath the water again. Taking her chance, Kagome rushed back down the path as quickly as she could without hurting herself again. She could feel herself blushing fiercely, and could only hope it would pass before he returned.

She nearly collapsed as she reached the tree she'd been leaning against since being injured. Sesshomaru had been right to tell her to stay seated. The effort of moving made her feel sick. At least she hadn't started bleeding again.

He surfaced again, enjoying the almost tickling sensation of water drops sliding across his scalp. Hours of bathing and he'd finally managed to scrub the stench of cat from his skin. His eyes flicked around the bank, he smelled the air, making sure he was alone before exiting the pond and dressing. The simple act of dressing himself had been difficult with one arm once. Now he found the process exceedingly simple. Studying his reflection in the smooth surface of the water, he easily put his hair back into place.

A scream pierced the air, bringing his head around to the path, the clearing where he had left the human. Already a growl was escaping him. Sesshomaru shot down the path, with no hesitation, no pause for thought. It was a shame. He'd just gotten rid of the scent of blood, and now there was more to spill.

"No, put me down!" Kagome struggled against the arms lifting her, but she was in no condition to be much of a fight, "Let me go!"

"Kagome it's me, I've come for you."

"Ko…Koga? What are you doing?" She asked weakly, unable to escape the bone crushing hug he bestowed upon her.

"Making a final mistake. Release her, wolf." There was a new degree of sharpness to his voice. Kagome looked over Koga's shoulder and found Sesshomaru standing a few feet away, his eyes narrowed into what was nearly a glare.

"So it was you that did it. What are you thinking kidnapping my woman?" He steadied her before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Your woman?" Now there was an amused smirk on his face, "If she was your woman you should have been watching her better. Someone such as myself should not have gotten near to her, or been forced to rescue her, if she was your woman."

Was he berating Koga for not looking after her? Kagome stared for a moment, certain she was hearing him wrong, or at least getting the wrong impression.

"I left her with mutt face, should have know better than to trust a half demon dog."

"Mutt face, such an undignified term, yet it suits my brother. I assume you though of it on your own, or did you require the assistance of your pack?"

"What?" Koga's eyes narrowed, and the single word was nearly a snarl.

"My words seem to have confused you, do you need the aid of a translator?" He glanced pointedly at Kagome, who shot him a look that said very clearly, 'please don't make me do this'.

"I understood you perfectly, dog. You and your brother are both thorns in my side, I'll show you not to mess with…" Koga's dust storm had barely started when it was stopped. The wolf dangled helplessly from Sesshomaru's hand, his feet blurs in the air as he struggled.

"You dare not only to attack me, but to group me with scum as well?" He tightened his hold on the wolf's neck, more than prepared to rip it out, "I only need one finger defeat you, it almost seems a waist to use an entire arm."

"Sesshomaru let him go, please." She nearly fell forward to grab his arm, aware that she wouldn't be able to stop him, but hoping that by attempting he would humor her, "Please." She found him looking down at her, her eyes locked on his. Silently she pleaded.

"Leave now wolf, next time I see you, I will kill you." He hurled Koga to one side, watching the wolf smash against a tree. "You are going to start bleeding again."

"I'll try not to." Kagome stepped back from him, moving toward the tree she had claimed as her own. The bark was smoother that others and a bed of moss and leaves had formed at the base. She was nearly there when a cry stopped her. By the time she'd turned back Koga was flying through the air, followed by Sesshomaru's bored gaze.

"You are not entertaining."

The wolf jumped to his feet, moving to stand next to Kagome, "I'm taking my woman back." He snapped, ready to charge Sesshomaru again.

"Koga stop this!" Kagome tried to sound assertive. Her voice was too weak to be successful, but the wolf looked at her, "Just go please." She didn't love koga, that wasn't why she was concerned, she just didn't want her friend to die, even if he was still entertaining notions of a deeper relationship between them.

"I can't just leave you with him Kagome, you're my woman."

"No Koga, I don't want anymore fighting." She pushed him, "Now go."

She'd fallen asleep again. When Kagome awoke she was being carried by something large, solid beneath her. She jerked up and stared in awe at the two headed dragon carrying her. "What?"

"I have decided to continue on. You can not walk on you own obviously." Sesshomaru did not look at her, too annoyed that he was justifying himself at all, let alone to a human girl.

"Oh…" She didn't ask anymore questions, she doubted he would answer anymore. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the type to put up with being questioned.

*

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked quietly, coming up to stand next to him. He gasped a little as his eyes landed on a body that had nearly been cut in two.

"It's a dead cat demon. I can smell Sesshomaru, but there's something I don't…" He froze as another familiar scent rose to his nose, so strong he wondered how he'd missed it at first, "Kagome's blood, she's hurt." He looked around, concerned that her body would be laying near him. He nearly sighed in relief when he realized she wasn't.

"Something isn't right about this. If Sesshomaru had been fighting it would be more…I don't know, torn up." Sango stopped next to them, "It looks like something was dragged here."

"No… Kagome did this." There was a collective gasp from the people next to him. Inuyasha continued, "This other smell is really strong, but it's faded. If it was as bad as I think even Sesshomaru would go down." He smiled, "He walked right into a trap."

"Then where's Kagome?" Miroku asked, his eyes following the same circle Inuyasha's had taken moments before.

"There's blood next to the drag marks, she must have pulled him out of here." Sango stood from studying the tracks to turn back to them.

"Only Kagome would save someone who'd kidnapped her."

"From the looks of it, he's saved her twice already." Miroku reminded them.

"Sesshomaru may be a bastard, but he prides himself on being proper. He'd protect Kagome just because she's with him and it would be a slight on his character if she was killed." Inuyasha looked around, "We can't be too far behind, let's move." He went to go forward, but froze.

The soul collector drifted to him, circling him before crumbling into nothing. The creatures presence meant Kikyo couldn't be far. His heart leapt. Sesshomaru hadn't killed her. "I'll be back." He spun to the side and darted away.

"Inuyasha, what about Kagome?" Sango nearly screamed after him, but it didn't stop him.

"We can't face Sesshomaru without him." Miroku murmured, "I guess we have to wait until he comes back." They moved back from the body, settling into place. There was no telling how long this would take.


	3. murdered

The stone walls of a large castle appeared in the distance, coming rapidly closer. They had left the dragon behind, now traveling by foot. Kagome was glade to be able to use her own feet again. She was surprised the others hadn't come yet. The injured part of her spirit was healing while she was with Sesshomaru. All this time she had been emotionally battered until she reached her breaking point over and again. Now she played her role more out of habit that care. Mostly she was numb, but anything that broke through that layer hurt her more deeply, thickened her shell. Soon nothing would be able to get through. She would be free from pain.

"Kagome!" Voices rang out of the sky and she whirled back, staring up at the enormous cat soaring down toward her. She only smiled on the surface. How could she go back to that slow torture of never being allowed to feel what she wanted? They wanted her to love Inuyasha, and she knew she couldn't anymore. Sesshomaru only wanted her to follow his seldom given orders, and stay out of his way when he was doing something, but she hadn't been invited to stay with him for long. She would have to go back, but she was beginning to realize how attached she'd become to him over the last weeks, how badly she wanted to stay with him. There was something comforting about his silence, his confidence.

As they reached to pull her away Sesshomaru's hand went around her arm, pulling her back to him. He glanced at her before stepping forward as the cat landed. He recognized instantly that his brother was not with them, and after waiting for an explanation that never came, asked of his whereabouts, sensing a trap.

"We don't want to fight you Sesshomaru, we just want Kagome back." The monk said calmly.

"Answer the question." He wanted to snap, to scare them, but held his voice calm.

"I'm sorry Kagome, Inuyasha left us to find Kikyo." Sango looked directly past the demon to the girl standing behind him.

"I hope he finds her." It no longer hurt that he would do that; she had come to expect it. Kagome was even beginning to wonder how she'd thought she could have loved him.

"How can you say that?" Sango demanded and even Miroku looked shocked.

"I don't care what he does anymore. It doesn't matter." Kagome murmured, seeing their worried looks. She didn't want to see them look like that.

"The girl stays with me. You will leave, if you wish to take your lives with you."

"We'll fight you Sesshomaru." Shippo cried, popping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku, Sango…go." It was hard to send them away. She was consistently surprising herself recently, finding she was capable of more than she had thought before. She had saved her own life, and Sesshomaru's and was now sending people she had clung to previously away. It was for their own safety, she assured herself, not her own twisted desire to remain with Sesshomaru.

"But Kagome…"

"I said go." She snapped, looking pleadingly across at them.

"Do not think I will not kill you." Sesshomaru said simply, his knuckles cracking dangerously.

"We can't defeat him alone." Miroku refused to look away from Sesshomaru as he spoke to Sango.

"Inuyasha has already been gone for days. There's no telling when we'll get another chance."

"We don't have a choice."

"You were going to stop them from taking me, why?" Kagome had waited awhile before asking the question, and chose to issue it as they approached the castle walls.

He gave her an almost annoyed look, and when it was returned looked away. "I have not received my sword," He paused and added surprisingly quietly, "You did not wish to go."

"Why should you care?"

There was a long silence while he considered not answering. He knew she would only continue to pester him until he gave her a reason, "I find you…tolerable."

It was the closest thing to a compliment she had ever heard from him. Kagome accepted it as a valid answer and fell silent, not wanting to annoy him further. She turned her attention instead to the castle she had been watching since that morning. It was directly in front of her now, and much larger than she had originally thought. Delicate vines covered the walls with large green leaves that grew in intricate patterns.

Sesshomaru nearly growled, eyeing the overgrown vines. "Is no one capable of following orders."

"I think it's pretty." Kagome barely suppressed an urge to reach out and touch the plants, "What?" She jumped a little at the look Sesshomaru gave her. He actually scoffed a little as he turned away. She fell silent again and followed him toward the gate. He paused, placing his hand on where the two halves of the gate met. With one effortless shove the gate was thrown open. In less than an instant several guards had appeared.

"My lord!" They fell to their knees, bowing so low their foreheads pressed into the ground. Sesshomaru stood over them for a long moment considering them coldly, silently. A small green imp came rushing across an enormous courtyard, squealing the words, "My lord" again.

"Jaken, brink Toren and Norain to me." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked past his lackey, his hand closing around Kagome's arm to pull her after him. He led her inside the castle, through a maze of hallways and rooms, up several staircases before finally entering a large room with one big window. It was empty except for an enormous wooden desk and chair that he released her to go to. Kagome stood silently in the middle of the room, watching him intently and curious of what he would do next.

The heavy door opened a crack, then further into the room. Kagome turned to look at the person coming through the opening. She was an old woman with dull gray hair tied in knots on the top of her head. Her skin was deeply wrinkled and she looked for the most part human, except for her eyes. There was no pupil and no whites, just one solid shade of brown.

"You sent for me, my lord?" Her voice was surprisingly low, almost gravely.

"Norain, I've brought you a project." Without looking up from whatever had caught his attention he gestured at Kagome.

"Oh my, she is lovely." Kagome found herself being prodded and pushed, turned this way and that, "Yes, I'll take good care of her." Before she had a chance to speak Kagome was being forced to follow the woman down another hallway.

Sesshomaru put the paper he'd been studying down as the door opened again to let a slightly twisted, nearly human shaped demon into the room. He murmured the customary greeting as he bowed.

"Toren, I left you orders." He kept his voice calm, low, "Why is my wall overgrown?"

"We were attacked in your absence my lord. No one could go outside of the gates and live." Toren was nearly trembling, his face diverted as he attempted to hide his fear and failed.

"When did the attackers leave?"

"Early this morning."

"Then you should have corrected the problem this morning." Sesshomaru's eyes went from Toren to Jaken who had silently followed him in, "Do not make me tell you again." The trembling demon nodded and rushed from the room. Sesshomaru turned away, staring out the window at the horizon.

"You were gone a long time, my lord."

"I do not have to explain myself to you Jaken." He had half hoped the imp would leave with Toren.

"No my lord, of course not." Jaken turned and ran for the door, well aware that being around Sesshomaru when he was obviously working himself into a foul mood was a health hazard.

"Jaken," Ice might have frozen the entire room, "Tell Toren to leave the vines as they are."

"First we need to bathe you." Norain announced, removing several rolls of cloth from cabinets and drawers. "How the master can stand being out in the wilderness with only cold water… He was such a clean boy…now." Norain looked at Kagome for the first time since leaving Sesshomaru's study, "Give me those rags and I'll see they're destroyed."

"What?" Kagome jumped back from grasping hands, "Not a chance! I can't let you destroy my clothes." The old woman wasn't very fast for a demon; she was having trouble catching up to Kagome as she circled the room.

"Really now, stop this!" Norain cried, gasping for breath, "you are being rather foolish about this. Give me those."

"No!"

"Do not make me summon…"

"Is there a problem?" The door had been open for some time before Sesshomaru spoke. The image of Norain chasing the girl around the room had been mildly amusing, and at the same time he knew it would end badly if he did not intervene.

"My lord she…"

"She wants to destroy my clothes." Kagome interrupted, looking accusingly at Norain.

"You can't walk around in those young lady. They're torn and stained, and positively filthy." Norain snapped, rushing at Kagome again. Sesshomaru's hand landed on her shoulder, holding the woman back.

"Leave us." He ordered his eyes fixed on Kagome, who swallowed nervously as Norain left the room. "You are proving to be more trouble than I had expected."

"I'm not giving her my clothes." She met his eyes, crossed her arms defiantly, wondering if her thought that he wouldn't kill her was wrong.

"This ends in one of two possible outcomes," He moved closer to her, using his height to intimidate her, "Either you will willingly give these rags you call clothing to Norain, or I will be forced to take them from you." He heard her scoff, saw her open her mouth to argue, as she usually did. "Do not think I will not do so." He gave her a challenging look.

For a long moment Kagome considered the look on his face and what he would do if she refused. She decided instantly that making Sesshomaru angry would not be in her best interest. She dropped her head with a defeated sigh, "Fine."

"Do not force me to remind you." He murmured, then turned away to leave the room.

"Kagome watched him go, realizing how much more imposing he was inside. No wonder everyone here was afraid of him, he was huge and had a natural dangerous vibration that filled whatever room he stepped into.

"Such a nice young man." Norain came back into the room, "Now come with me, we'll have to have your hair washed before we can do anything with it." She ordered, dragging Kagome by the arm.

Sesshomaru was already seated when she was ushered into the enormous hall. She was led along the tables that had been arranged in a single long line down the center of the room. All eyes were on her, until she looked around. Annoyed she followed Norain to two empty seats next to Sesshomaru, who had taken his place at the head of the table. Sitting amid what had to be a sea of fabric Kagome sent him her best death glare. It was his fault she was tied into these layers of clothing that hung over her hands and pooled around her feet. She felt like she had been stuffed into the center of a formfitting marshmallow.

Idle chatter filled her ears, but Kagome didn't pay attention to the words themselves, hoping that no one would choose to speak to her directly. She glared in bursts at Sesshomaru, who was doing an excellent job of ignoring her, and for that matter, everything around him. The castle's inhabitants were clearly used to this behavior, since none of them bothered him, or attempted to get his attention.

"You have not ceased glaring in my direction since your entrance, why is that?" He asked suddenly, his voice low enough for her alone to hear. When she looked back his eyes were still not on her.

"I hate you so much right now." Kagome murmured, fighting to shake back her long layered sleeves, "This outfit is ridiculous."

"It is nicer than the last one." He looked at her for a moment, then away, not wanting to accept that he had slipped and complimented her, and hoping that no one else had been bold enough to hear. She did look odd with her hair knotted on her head and filled with ornaments. Norain had allowed her enthusiasm to carry her too far, he would have to speak with her about it if he wanted any peace during meals.

A sudden flurry of movement drew Kagome's attention. Jaken came bursting through a door leading a procession of foolishly dressed demons that made strange faces and tumbled across the floor. By some unusual force Kagome was made to look over her shoulder. Surprised to find Sesshomaru's seat empty she looked around in what was nearly alarm. A flicker of white caught her eye and she watched Sesshomaru vanish through another door. Curious, she glanced around to make sure no one was paying any attention to her. Kagome slipped back from the table and snuck through a door. Hoping Sesshomaru would still be close she picked a direction and ran after him.

Some tiny voice whispered directions in her ear, telling her exactly where to go. Hallway after hallway was left empty until she rounded another corner and collided with something very solid. Falling backward she threw her arms back to catch her fall, felt fingers close around her wrist, someone pulled her to her feet before she could hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, standing so that she couldn't see his face through the shadows.

"I could ask you the same."

"I have nothing to explain." He growled and moved past her down the hall.

"Sesshomaru." She turned after him, "Why are you sneaking around in your own home?"

"I do not speak…It isn't your concern." He didn't stop.

"Sesshomaru…" The usual coldness was not in his voice. "What are you hiding?" Kagome stared at him, wondering why he wouldn't look at her, why he had escaped the dining hall so suddenly. Or did he do that every time someone attempted to impress him? She wondered where he had been going. Was he still on his way to his destination, or had he stopped and changed his course because of her?

"Leave me be woman. I am hiding nothing." He used the sentence to stop her questions and was gone before she could think of another to ask. Leaving her to stare at the place he had been.

*

He had to be getting close. He could smell her here.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt, momentarily frozen by the sight of Kikyo's body stretched across the ground. It was obvious that she had been injured, but with no blood it was hard to tell where or how badly.

"Ki…Kikyo?" He dropped beside her, gathering her into his arms. As always she was cold. Her lack of body heat disturbed him a little. Sometimes it was hard to remember that her body was made of clay, that she wasn't real. But if she was here in his arms how could she not be real? He pulled her closer, whispered her name again.

"Inu…Inuyasha." She murmured, her fingers grasping his sleeve.

"I'm here Kikyo." He whispered, pulling her closer still so that he was nearly crushing her in his arms.

"Stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He murmured, closing his eyes, "I won't leave you."

*

"Sesshomaru?" She pushed the door open slowly, daring to disturb him for the first time since he had closed himself away a few days earlier.

"What is it?" He demanded softly, not looking away from the window.

"I…um…I brought you a tray…" She came into the room, holding a covered platter of food, "I thought you might be hungry. You've been in here for days."

"You are wasting your time." He remained perfectly still, watching her faint reflection in the window's glass. For some unknown reason he was glad she had come. Some part of him had missed having her around him, even if all she did was complain, and ask questions. He would never admit it. She was pretty for a human though, that was probably why. He'd had a fascination with pretty things, earlier in his life, maybe he hadn't completely outgrown it.

"I have plenty of time to waste." She shrugged, searching for a flat surface to put the tray on, "I'll just leave this and get out of your hair." There was a slight clinking of dishes, and then her nearly silent footsteps and the door closed with a soft click.

He looked over his shoulder at the closed door, wondering if she was going to come back in. She didn't. He stood listening to the silence, inhaling the faint trail of her scent that lingered on the air. Why did that bother him so much? That he was so focused on her scent, wondering if she would come back. Some small part of him, that Sesshomaru was doing his best to ignore, wanted very badly for her to come through the door. He hated wanting anything this badly, especially from a human girl.

If she strained and twisted her neck just so Kagome could see his window, the white reflected in the glass. Her neck protested the entire time, but looking away was impossible. It mad no sense that she be so consume by watching him. She had to be crazy for wanting to be near him, but she did. Watching his window was the only way Kagome could keep herself from going to his room to see him.

It was difficult to avoid Norain and stay where he was visible, but mostly Kagome managed to avoid the old woman, who had taken to wandering around with many rolls of cloth under her arms. She felt bad about treating Norain like this, but she wouldn't be pulled away from the window. It was almost like standing with him somehow, even through the wall blocking him from her. She tried to find ways to occupy herself, but always she ended up back at the window, afraid that if she looked away he would be gone before her eyes returned. Excuses were easily found, but none satisfied her. She blamed this fascination on her new surroundings, on not knowing anyone except him, but if that was it why wasn't she trying to make friends? She was normally a friendly person. Another excuse was her concern for his behavior, but she didn't know Sesshomaru's normal behavior well enough to use that excuse. Try as she might Kagome couldn't help it boiling down to the truth. She just liked Sesshomaru for some reason, wanted to be closer to him, to know him better than she did. She was aware that it was foolish to hope for. He wasn't exactly the opening up kind.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The door opened and a familiar shape came with the voice. He was silent, choosing to ignore the imp, "My lord is there…"

"Sesshomaru, I brought you…oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." The girl stood frozen in the doorway, carrying yet another tray. She had made a habit of bringing him meals and tea, and any other thing she thought he might want of be pleased by. He had started to look forward to her brief appearances. The constant nagging sensation to see her would only be silenced when she had appeared and for a few moments after. Each time she came allowing her to leave was more difficult. "I...I'll come back."

"You may stay." As he usually did Sesshomaru watched her reflection not her. He continued to ignore Jaken, acknowledging the creature would only keep him there longer.

"Oh okay." Kagome murmured, moving into the room, the teacup and small pot clinking softly on the tray. It was the first time he had spoken to her, since informing her of her wasted time. She saw the look Jaken flashed her, anger and jealousy. "Maybe I should…"

"Jaken, leave." Sesshomaru ordered cutting her off.

Kagome received another glare from Jaken as he crossed to the door and exited. "I don't think he's happy." She mumbled, looking at Sesshomaru's back. He shrugged and continued staring out the window, "Um…" She turned back to the tray she'd put down, poured tea into the cup, approached him offering the steaming cup. As she reached his side he looked down at her, his golden eyes fixing on hers. Instantly she wanted to turn away from his penetrating gaze. It was like he was looking inside of her, reading her thoughts, her soul. Her hand trembled as she held out the cup, "Tea?"

For a second he considered her. She was shaking; her eyes filled with nervousness, but not fear. That intrigued him a little. With a formal, almost imperceptible nod of gratitude he took the cup, sipped the hot liquid.

"Would you like me to leave now?"

"If you wish."

"That isn't quite what I asked." Kagome watched him finish the tea and took the empty cup, "More?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, then away, "No," He said simply. He hadn't really wanted the tea in the first place; it had been a convenient excuse to keep her nearby without admitting that he wanted her there. He could acknowledge that to himself, but would never admit it aloud.

"Would you mind if I stay?" Her voice came out much softer than she had expected it to. She tensed, waiting for his response.

"I do not make a habit of repeating myself." He paused, watching her in the glass still, her head dropped a little and she hesitated "I told you that you were allowed to stay." He said softly, and tried to not watch her reflection any longer. It would be dark soon, he noticed suddenly, watching long shadows stretch in front of him. He looked down as a small hand closed around his own. It shocked him that she would be bold enough to touch him without prior permission, but he did not pull away, and despite a growing urge to do so he did not close his fingers around her hand. He couldn't reveal that he enjoyed her touch. It was against his deepest nature, but he had trained himself to be passive when the occasion called for it. He wouldn't encourage her, but secretly he hoped she wouldn't release her hold right away.

They had been standing here for a very long time. The sun had vanished hours ago, and though she wanted to stay Kagome was nearly asleep on her feet and knew that she needed to go to bed. Stifling yet another yawn she turned to look at him. "Sorry, I should go." She looked away again, started to turn away, when suddenly his hand squeezed hers, only momentarily before releasing her completely. Blushing violently Kagome moved across the room, pausing at the door she turned to look at his back. "Goodnight Sesshomaru." She whispered, saw him nod slightly. Turning away again she stepped into the hall and closed his door behind her.

She leaned back against the door, breathing deeply as she tried to steady herself. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel her pulse through her entire body. How could one second affect her so strongly? It wasn't as if he'd said anything or even looked at her, all he'd done was hold her hand, not even really held her hand. With a sigh Kagome shook her head and stepped away from his door, moving down the hall into the room she had been given.

Someone had lit a candle in the room while she was gone. Kagome blinked against the sudden brightness and moved over to fall on the bed, hugging herself and smiling.

"Human." The voice came suddenly from the other side of the room.

Kagome jumped suddenly to her feet, turning to look at the small green creature standing in the corner, "oh…Jaken…" She took another breath of relief, "Was there something you wanted?"

"You have been with Lord Sesshomaru all this time?"

"Well…um…yeah, I guess." There was a tone in the imp's voice that she didn't like, Kagome was glad the bed stood between them for some reason.

"What plan have you devised? I won't let you cause my lord harm."

"Jaken what are you talking about?" Kagome took a step away from him.

"I know you are working with the half demon to harm my lord. Your treachery can not be allowed to continue."

Jaken, you're being ridiculous." Kagome stepped back from him again. " I think you should go now." She murmured.

"No." The blade flashed in the candlelight. "I will stop you before you can do any more damage."


	4. revived

The thud of a falling body, the stinging scent of spilled blood, sensations he had grown accustomed to long ago. Then why did he tense? What was this chill sweeping over his body? Was this what panic felt like?

Sesshomaru turned quickly, raced into the hall and followed the blood to the girl's room, where he had known it would be. Still the edges of his vision turned red as he threw open the door.

"My lord…" There was fear and surprise in the voice that met his ears.

"Jaken." He glanced over at the imp and his eyes found the knife, followed a drop of thick reddish liquid from the large blade to the pool that had formed on the ground, "What has happened here?" He kept his voice as low as he was able, doing his best to not betray his anger.

"The girl will cause no more trouble my lord, I took care of her." Jaken smiled evilly as he gestured to the body with the knife before dropping it. After being stabbed Kagome had caught the curtains to remain standing. The torn cloth now covered her lifeless body.

"You took it upon yourself to kill my guest?"

"She was working with the half demon. I'm sure she was sent to find a way to hurt you."

"Fool." His hand closed around an almost scaly throat, "You were not given permission for this." His eyes flashed red, his fangs bared and the lines on his face became jagged.

"My…my lord…"

"Treacherous vermin." He hurled the small body away from him, death by his had would be honorable to Jaken, death was not a proper punishment, but he knew a better one, " You are no longer welcome in my home or presence. When next you appear it will be worse than death." His voice had reduced itself to a murderous growl. He gave Jaken no further thought as he turned to the recently dead girl. His hand landed on the sword, gripping more firmly than was necessary. He could bring her back, but seeing her like this… disturbed him on some level.

"I'm sure she'll sleep for some time longer." Norain announced, moving away from the bed, "To think…Jaken."

"You may go now Norain." Sesshomaru ordered, watching the old woman out of the corner of his eye. He waited until the door was closed behind her before moving to the position she had vacated.

He stared down at the pitiful creature he'd tucked into his bed. Tenseiga's power hadn't worked properly for some reason. She was alive, but still unconscious. With a hesitant, but steady hand he smoothed a few strands of her hair back into place, straitened the blankets over her. The heat of her breath against the back of his hand was oddly relieving, banishing the tension lingering in his muscles. Sesshomaru looked at the floor to his side. He did not like this. It bothered him that he had been concerned about her, angry about her being harmed. He wasn't sure how long he could continue to tell himself she was only a bargaining chip; he had decided long ago that bargaining was for the weak. This panic over a human girl, why? Why should he care at all?

She shifted in her sleep, drawing his attention instantly to her. Her head tipped to the side, hiding part of her face in the pillow. Her breathing paused, and for the briefest second her though he would have to return her from death again. Then there was a small sound low in her throat and she rubbed her cheek slightly against the silk pillow. A single whispered word left her. "Sesshomaru…"

He curled his fingers against the urge to touch her. She was still asleep, she wouldn't know if he had placed a finger on her, but Sesshomaru dismissed the urge as too human and weak. He forced himself to turn away. Contemplating her weakness he returned to the window, stared out into the dark. No human could have survived that wound; yet he did not like worrying about someone who could be killed by an imp wielding an ordinary kitchen knife. From now on he could not leave her alone. He told himself it was out of necessity for her safety, not concern.

She was smiling; butterflies soared through her, nervous and happy. Something drew her attention and her surroundings materialized suddenly. A small green thing was flying at her, an enormous knife flashing in the flickering golden light. She screamed.

Her eyes opened and the small creature vanished, her gaze however refused to focus and remained on the spot where it should have been.

"Quiet." The command cut through her scream, silencing Kagome suddenly. Her eyes met his calm gaze, locking onto the golden color. Without thinking she through her arms around him, holding tightly onto him as she hid her face in his chest. Sesshomaru was stiff, surprised.

"I…I'm sorry, …I just had the most horrible dream. Jak…I was attacked. I thought I was dead." She did not want him to know it was something as low to him as Jaken that had frightened her.

"You were. It was no dream." He forced her to release him and stood.

"What? That isn't fun…" She froze, new memories surfacing in her foggy brain. Accusations, fear, a piercing white hot pain in her midsection, where her body still ached. "You…Then you?" He'd saved her again, brought her back to life. He only nodded once and stood staring out the window. "Thank you." She whispered and again he did not respond.

Kagome looked around, suddenly realizing that she was in his room, in Sesshomaru's bed. "What am I…Why am I in here?" She asked softly.

"Your safety could not be assured elsewhere."

"My safety?" Kagome tried to sit up and only flopped back onto the pillow, pain radiating through her body.

"Whenever you are allowed out of my sight you return injured. It will not continue." He wanted to, but did not look at her.

"It isn't as if I go looking for trouble." Kagome closed her arms against the slowly subsiding pain.

"You need to stay still." There was a new softness to his tone. Her eyes opened as he adjusted the blanket, "It will limit the pain."

"Do you know for sure, or are you just being logical?"

"I know a bit about being wounded." He moved away from her, amused that she would question him, but also feeling awkward, unsure of where he should be standing. "Sleep, it will make it easier."

"You're always telling me how to get better."

"You continually force me to." The ice had returned to his words, and Kagome decided that pestering him further would do no good.

Days passed, melting together, and Kagome saw only Norain, who tended to her wound, and Sesshomaru, who hovered silently over her, never leaving for more that a few moments. She enjoyed being with him, even though she still felt awkward, like an imposition, but his constant presence and attention mad her feel…special, important. She was almost completely healed before he would even allow her to sit up, no matter how she protested. He would respond only with a cool look and silence to any argument she presented, and half the time he put on a great act of ignoring her.

More than once, when she was nearly asleep Kagome would feel the blanket being tucked in around her, pulled up to her neck, or her hair would be smoothed back from her face. She didn't have to look to know it was Sesshomaru, he would allow no one else into the room, let alone near her. Norain alone came through the door, and he watched her every second from the other side of the room. She often wondered if Sango and Miroku had returned and he'd kept them away. She wanted to ask, but more of her wanted to remain with Sesshomaru, in ignorant bliss of the outside world.

*

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" Shippo demanded excitedly, rushing up to the half demon, bouncing on his shoulder.

"That's none of your business, get off me." With one hand he batted Shippo to the ground, kept walking toward the village in the distance.

"Well, we'd just about given up on you coming back." Sango tried not to say it, but the word escaped her before she could stop them.

"Sango, you're being harsh." Miroku looked from her to Inuyasha, "You've been gone a long time."

"Yeah, Kagome's probably really worried isn't she?"

"I'm sure she would be, if she was here or we had seen her." The words held enough accusation that his tone could be bland.

"What do you mean? Did she go home?"

"No, after you ran off like you did we had to go after her without you, and Sesshomaru was less than willing to cooperate, Kagome..." Sango looked sadly to the ground, as she did when talking about her younger brother.

"What are you…Is Kagome…Did he kill her?"

"No. The last time we saw Kagome she was fine. What Sango is telling you, is that Kagome chose to stay with Sesshomaru rather than let us fight him and bring her back."

"She what? Why would she do that?"

"Because she knew that you had left to go find Kikyo again." Sango snapped.

"What…I…"

"You can't have them both Inuyasha. You have to choose one." Miroku, as always the voice of reason. He smiled to himself.

"I can't." He stared at the ground, ears drooping.

"It isn't fair to Kagome to keep bouncing between her and Kikyo."

"You've hurt her enough, don't you think?" Sango demanded, glaring in another direction.

"Well we have to get her back. Either way, I can't leave her with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned. He may have chosen Kikyo, but he needed to help Kagome at least once more, and start making it up to her.

*

He was feeling fragile. Normally at this time, the anniversary of his mother's death, and his father's betrayal, he would distance himself from others, be away from the castle, alone. Now that was not an option. He did not mind the girl, really. She was mostly quiet now, and he'd gotten used to having her with him. The annoying voice in his head that liked her seemed to have left him. He was pleased with its absence, glad to have control completely over his mind again. Sesshomaru remained in his post at the window, focusing on the world outside.

Kagome watched him as she stood, preparing an argument against being told to lie down again. The order did not come. Quietly she moved across the room to a small table that had been drawing her attention for several days. She paused for a moment after each step, waiting for him to speak. It took some time to reach the table and when she was finally there Kagome watched his back for nearly a full minute before looking down.

Only two objects occupied the table's surface. Kagome found the first, a hand drawn portrait to be unusual. The young woman it depicted was not smiling, most people in portraits were shown happy; this woman had a small smirk on her face, but looked more annoyed than amused. Placed vertically next to the picture was a folded fan. Curious to see what was on the patterned fabric she reached for it.

"That is an ill advised action."

Kagome jumped back, turning to face him, "I'm sorry, I was just…"

"If you do not know how to handle it, that weapon could turn against you." He moved across to stand beside her, lifting the folded fan carefully, "I have never bothered with learning its name. The frame is steel, all but the base is kept sharper than a sword." With a flick the fan fell open, revealing the picture. A woman in red was dancing in front of a river, surrounded by falling petals.

"It's… is it hers?" She asked looking at the picture on the table. Sesshomaru nodded and closed the fan, returning it to its place. "It's beautiful." Kagome hesitated, dreading asking the next question for some reason, "Who is she?"

"She was my mother." There was no emotion on his face or in his voice. Kagome knew, because she watched him carefully to see. "Even demons have mothers." Annoyed by her surprised look her turned away.

"I know that. It's just…you look nothing like her." Kagome stared down at the picture. Sesshomaru's mother. She'd known he had one, but had never spared the woman a first thought.

"I look like the man who killed her." The words came out nearly as a growl. This was on thing he did not want to talk about, but he could not bring himself to make her leave or be silent.

"You…what?" If he didn't look like his mother he had to look like his… "Your father killed your mother?"

"Your powers of observation quite take my breath away." She had never heard him be sarcastic before, "To be fair, my mother attempted to kill father first."

"Why?" She saw his eyes flick to her reflection and looked down, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She whispered.

"His human. She was upset that her husband would betray her with a human. She planned to kill him with the weapon he had given her. That fan."

The matter of fact way he said it surprised Kagome. She knew by now that Sesshomaru was not an emotional person, but to be so calm about one of his parents killing the other. "I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you."

"Do not presume to understand that of which you have no grasp." He paused, "It was an easy adjustment." Time to change the subject or she would keep digging, get closer to the subject he was doing his best to ignore, "You like the fan?"

"It's very pretty." Kagome tried not to look at the weapon.

"Then you may have it. I have no use for the thing."

"Thank you, but I … I can't take it, it was your mother's."

"I do not give gifts often human. It will not be refused." He ordered.

"You said yourself that I shouldn't handle it." She tried not to falter under his gaze, "I wouldn't know…"

"Its use is quite simple. When open it is a slicking instrument, when closed stabbing." Sesshomaru interrupted, his eyes leaving her, "Even you could use it easily."

"Your faith in me is shocking." She tried to use sarcasm to cover the sting his words had given her. It didn't work. Sesshomaru looked at her for a second then away, refusing to apologize even though he knew he had hurt her. "You have a point though, I'm not the best fighter."

"You let the half demon break your spirit." Sesshomaru moved forward, caught her face in his hand, "Do not pretend you have not. I am quite cable of seeing the truth."

"How?" Her voice was only a whisper.

"I know what to look for." He released her, stepped back, "Lesson one." He gestured to the fan.

Her fingers shook as she wrapped them around the steel base of the fan, the only safe place to hold. Nervously she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Never fear your own weapon." He wondered how she had managed to wield his sword if she was shaking holding this fan.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what I'm supposed to be doing." Kagome stared at the folded fan in her hand. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, whose eyebrow had arched a

little, "What?" his knuckles cracked, and his eyes narrowed, "Sesshomaru?" She took a step back, her grip on the steel in her hand tightened. He moved toward her, deliberately slowly. She felt suddenly small and helpless. Then he launched himself at her.

Kagome threw herself to the side, "What are you doing?" She demanded rushing to get away from him, only to find that Sesshomaru was next to her, his hand sweeping at her. She dodged again, his claws coming almost into contact with her. "Stop it!" She screamed, but he was circling her, a familiar deadly gleam in his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was really trying to hurt her, or if he was toying with her, but either way he was scaring her.

Her back hit the wall and she knew she had nowhere to go, no escape. Candlelight glinted on his talons as he prepared to stab into her chest. Almost panicked Kagome lashed out with the fan, the spines falling open as she slashed at him, trying to distract him enough to get an opening to run for the door. She saw Sesshomaru stiffen a little in surprise as the edge of the fan caught his arm, cutting into the flesh. It was a mild wound, barely deep enough to draw blood.

"Enough." He closed his hand around the wrist of hers, stopping the weapon in her hand. He stepped away, leaving her standing with the fan open in front of her. "A weapon is a weapon. In desperate Situations you do what you must."

Kagome stood staring at him, nearly gasping for breath, "You…You were just playing with me, you weren't even trying to hurt me."

"If I had, would you have survived?" When she was silent he continued, "You are not completely hopeless. You require refinement and training." He looked at the wound already healing on his arm.

"Did I? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…you scared me." Kagome stared at him as she replaced the fan.

"I do not recall saying the lesson was finished." He turned back to her.

"I don't want to do an…"

"You will do as I say." He snapped, actually snapped, tired of her arguments, her constant refusal to obey him. He heard her swallow as she picked up the weapon again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Stop apologizing." This too was annoying him. He stepped behind her, "You have need of only one hand, leave the other out of the way until you require it."

"What are you…" She stopped, held her breath as he moved closer to her, his hand closing over hers.

"Your movements are too sporadic, too violent. You will follow me."

She continued to hold her breath, doing her best to keep from touching him as he guided her across the room, but it was pointless. She found herself breathing with him, moving at his slightest urge. He was so close she could smell him, feel his breath, his heartbeat against her shoulder blades. It was like she was melting into him as she closed her eyes. She lost all will of her own, becoming simply an extension of him. His hand tightened on hers sliding from her fingers to her wrist. He seemed to be holding his breath.

Sesshomaru stared over her head, trying and failing to make himself move away from her. He stiffened, trying to stop or at least control what was happening to him. Her scent was invading him, her skin was burning his hand, but he couldn't release her. He felt her pulse race beneath his fingers. She moved, looking up at him over her shoulder. He met her dark eyes and in less than an instant he was lost.

She had never seen that look in his eyes. The gold was molten, almost luminous. She felt him shudder, turned to him, stepping back a little. His hand stayed on hers, "Sess…" His mouth crushing hers silenced the name. The fan dropped from her hand as his slid up her arm and shoulder, sending goose bumps over her flesh. His fingers tunneled into her hair. Helpless against a sudden rush of emotion she moved closer to him, her arms rising of their own will to slip around his neck. She clung to him; afraid that her suddenly weak knees would give out or that if she released him the heat would consume her.

She was falling backward, something ripped. His kiss deepened, forcing her lips apart to complete his invasion of her mouth. His heart was pounding and she was trembling. Something new and frightening, but terribly exciting was unfurling inside of her. Her blood became fire, burning out of her veins. She could feel her clothes being torn away. She knew that she should fight him, protest, but couldn't, wouldn't force herself to. His lips had left hers to travel down the side of her neck. His stroking, caressing fingers were everywhere, tracing intricate patterns across her skin, finding the places that made her shiver. She couldn't speak, could not even form thoughts. All Kagome was capable of was experiencing the sensations she had never dreamed of, responding to his insistent possessive touch. Instinctively she rose into his fingertips, tipped her chin up. She felt the sharp edge of his teeth at her throat and somehow she knew.

Sesshomaru had claimed her. From that instant on, no matter what came she was his, no one else's, forever.


	5. apart

Several sensations entered the foggy realm of his consciousness. Silk sheets draped over him, his down mattress cradling him, something small and soft that he had curled around in the night. Sleepily, ready to step back from the waking world, he burrowed deeper into the warmth, snuggling against the softness he held like a child would a toy. Half formed memories surfaced in his mind only to vanish if he attempted to focus on one alone. Slowly the recalled sensations clarified, solidified.

He remembered trembling lips so vividly he could nearly feel them beneath his own, flesh so soft it could only be female burning his palm, sliding beneath his fingers, curious hands bestowing him with worshiping caresses. The faint echoes of soft moans, cries of pleasure danced in his ears that were so used to sounds of pain and death. Images flashed across his closed eyelids. Candlelight flickering over smooth skin and dark eyes filled with wonder and need. Black hair mixed with his across the pillows. Then a face that brought his senses screaming awake. His eyes opened and he stiffened. The girl. Sweet hell, what had he done?

For a moment he hovered on the verge of panic, afraid of moving and waking her. What would she say when she did wake? He did not know how he had allowed this to happen, or how he would explain matters to her. The thought struck him suddenly. What if he had hurt her? He could not recall most of the night before, hardly any of it. What if she had been fighting him, and not participating in his memories? Why did that disturb him so deeply? Concerned him on what was a far more than natural level. It had to be her. She made him feel things he'd ignored his entire life, things he had been happy to live without, and could no control. For her own safety he would have to take her back to where he'd found her, to avoid another such episode of lost control.

Very carefully he moved back form her, escaping his own bed as if it were a prison. She didn't move as he dressed, hoping to look composed when he had to face her, steeling his resolve that putting distance between himself and this girl was the right thing, the proper action. She knocked him off balance, and Sesshomaru was not sure if he did or did not like the sensation. He was leaning toward the latter.

She knew the second she woke that Sesshomaru wasn't in bed with her. IT surprised her that she hadn't felt him move. Every time he'd snuggled against her, nuzzling the back of her neck or tightening his grip on her she had realized it. He was…cuddly when he slept it had surprised her. She had barely opened her eyes when he spoke.

"You are awake. Norain has brought your clothing." The icy disregard in his tone stung her a little.

"Oh… thank you." She wasn't sure what she had expected from him, but it hurt her a little that he would step so easily into his distant cold shell again.

"We'll be leaving soon."

"Leaving?"

"I am going to return you to your proper place."

"Return me? Wha…"

"Do not argue. It is for your own good." He could feel her eye burning into his back, "You are not… safe here."

"I thought I was only safe if I stayed with you." She couldn't look at him suddenly. Kagome felt foolish for thinking anything had changed between them, but she hoped it had.

"Are you injured?" He asked suddenly.

"What? No." The way he asked it, how he was acting, the strange look in his eyes the night before. Something clicked into place in her mind. "Oh my g… then you don't… remember?"

"Some." He paused bracing for the long speech, "Clearly I am a danger to you. I could have torn you to pieces last night, easily, and I would not have known until today. That loss of control is dangerous to me as well."

"So you're just going to, to send me away? After everything that's happened?" Kagome pulled the curtains around his bed closed began hurriedly pulling on her clothing.

"It changes nothing."

"Everything has changed." She argued, "Sessh… how can you say… I killed for you." Curtains rustled as she found the floor.

"You were merely saving yourself."

"No. She was going to let me go. I was stopping her from killing you, and not, not because she was cheating. I didn't want you to die."

"You are romanticizing situations that you should not."

"And you're ignoring things you shouldn't." Kagome moved a step toward him, nearly pleading, "Why did you bring me back if it meant nothing?"

"You were under my protection. It is nothing more than that."

It was like being stabbed with Jaken's knife in slow motion. She fought the tears trying to form in her eyes. When had this happened? How had she let herself fall in love with Sesshomaru. "Look at me." Her voice was hardly more than a whisper. He remained still, his eyes focused on some distant point out the window, "Look at me!" Her voice nearly broke as she shouted at him. Slowly Sesshomaru turned toward her, but his eyes were glued to the wall over her head. "You don't understand do you?" Tears burned her cheeks, blurred the edges of her vision, anger and pain welled up inside of her, she bit back a sob, "Damn it Sesshomaru! Can't you see I love you?" Unable to stop herself she ran to him, threw her arms around him to cling to him as she sobbed into his chest, "I love you."

He did not push her away, but neither did he hug her back or attempt to console her. He did not even look at her as he said simply, "I cannot keep you."

She tried to walk ahead of him as they left the castle, afraid that by looking at him she would loose what little control she had gained over her emotions. She had resolved that no matter how badly she was hurt she would not let Sesshomaru she her cry again. Kagome was planning on not so much as looking at or speaking to him.

Her eyes found the familiar shapes coming closer nearly the second she stepped out of the gate. A red blur was running beneath a soaring white shape. She was surprisingly glad to see that they were here, that they had come for her. If she had to leave Sesshomaru it would be easier to part with him quickly, rather than dragging out the experience. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She heard Sesshomaru growl under his breath, and did her best to ignore him. He started to move in front of her, as if to fight them. Kagome fixed him with a very pointed glare.

"You can't stop them. The only way I'll make it back is if I'm with them." Kagome said, quietly, fighting an urge to grab his arm, to beg him to let her stay, to demand he feel something.

"I do not trust him with your safety."

"You don't trust yourself with it either." She heard the bitterness in her own voice, and glared down at the ground, "This is hard for me. I'm…trying, but I can't dismiss it as easily as you. I don't want to let you go."

"Think of your own safety." If he made her realize this was the best, made her think of her own well being rather than what she thought she was feeling this would be much easier.

"You didn't hurt me Sessh. I know you don't believe it, but it's true."

"And the next time? What if you're hurt then?" He looked at, then away from her, "I will not be responsible."

"The next time?" A little balloon of hope began inflating inside of her. Maybe there was a chance for them. If he was worried about hurting her, thinking about 'the next time' there had to be.

"I cannot guarantee that I will no behave in a similar manner in the future."

"I love you Sessh. It doesn't matter to me."

"My name is not Sessh."

"I'm sorry. Sesshomaru."

"Do not let it happen again." The shapes were coming closer, "There is nothing further to be said."

"You could say that you want me to stay, or that this is hard for you too, that you'll miss me. What you really think of me."

"I find you…" He turned to her and there was something softer in his eyes that met hers, "confusing." Sesshomaru turned away, looking back to his brother, "I expected him much sooner than this when I took you."

"For the sword. Do you still plan to kill him?" Sesshomaru didn't respond to her, and Kagome shuddered inwardly. She was still only an object to him, something to exchange for a weapon he wanted. She should despise him, but through the hurt and anger all she could find was love. She had thought she'd loved Inuyasha, but that was nothing compared to what she felt for Sesshomaru. The thought of being without him made her want to stop being all together. How could she even be the same now that she had completely surrendered herself to him? Now that she had been his she was nothing without him. He had to know. How could he be unable to see it?

Question after question plagued her overactive mind, and it was Inuyasha's voice that brought her back from her ponderings.

"Come out to have you other arm cut off Sesshomaru?" The half demon sneered, drawing his sword and brandishing it at his brother.

Kagome's eyes latched on Tetsusaiga's blade, watching how the sunlight landed on the sword and hating it. That sword had started all of this, caused so much pain and trouble. Sesshomaru had lost an arm to it, Inuyasha had nearly lost his life on several occasions, and she had found and lost love, lost her heart and she many tears because of it. If not for this sword she would have never known Sesshomaru existed, let alone ended up in her current situation.

"Your challenges are beneath me." Sesshomaru looked at him dismissively.

"Stop your high horsing. Why'd you kidnap Kagome?"

"Kidnapping is also beneath me. You have come for the girl I assume?"

"Yeah, we came to get Kagome."

"Very well. I leave her in your care." Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome, but said nothing. He quickly completed the turn to his castle, started toward the gate.

Kagome wanted to say a lot of things, but her voice wasn't working properly. She started to watch him over her shoulder, but forced herself to look away and back to her friends. She didn't want to five away her secret. They didn't need to know about the love burning her heart, or the pain it caused her. She would keep that to herself, no matter what might happen.

"Inuyasha." The single word froze all of them, and Kagome suddenly found she couldn't move even though she wanted very badly to turn to Sesshomaru as he continued, "Any harm that befalls her is your responsibility. You will be made to face it."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded, staring past Kagome to Sesshomaru's back. There was a long pause. No one moved until the slight creak of the gates opening broke the silence.

"Watch her." Sesshomaru found walking away from her far more difficult than he had expected. With each step the desire to go back for her grew stronger despite his attempts to banish it. When at last the gates had closed behind him he had to force himself inside, locking doors behind him until he was sure he couldn't reach her.

When he reached his window, however, they were still in standing below. His eyes found the girl and something inside of him fractured. He forced back waves of some horrid, painful emotion he had no name for, felt something hot on his cheek. Curious Sesshomaru touched the spot; surprised when his fingertip came away moist, and a strong smell of salt burned his nose.

Kagome turned to look at his window, saw Sesshomaru appear there and turned away, still battling tears that wanted desperately to fall. She realized Inuyasha was looking at the window as well, then suspiciously around, as if looking for a trap. Hardening her wounded heart Kagome walked away from the castle. She stopped parallel to Inuyasha and said quietly, "I would like to go home."

Kagome's voice pulled his attention away from his brother's window, and by the time he looked at her she was moving past him, past Miroku and Sango. She ran a hand down Kirara's side, ignored a screaming, jumping Shippo, and started walking toward the forest in the distance. Even to him it was obvious that something was different about Kagome, something he couldn't understand. Why wasn't she glad to see him…them, and why when he looked up again was Sesshomaru following her with his eyes? He jumped as the gates opened and an old woman ran past him with surprising speed, shouting Kagome's name. He knew from the smell of her she was a demon.

Kagome turned back to Norain's voice, stopped to let the old woman catch up to her, "What is it?"

"You can't just leave. How will it look?" Norain's wrinkled hand landed on Kagome's cheek, "We've all become so attached to you, even lord…"

"I have to go Norain. It's what he wanted." She hadn't realized that anyone except herself would be affected by her departure. Even now that she did, the fact changed nothing. "I'll miss all of you too."

"You're still leaving us now?"

"I'm following orders for once." She smiled, then swallowed, "Do me a favor Norain?"

"Of course."

"Look after him for me?"

"The master does not need my care…"

"I know, and he probably won't want it either, but do it so I don't have to worry. Please? You know the simple things, make sure he…"

"You want me to mother him?" Norain looked shocked.

"You call it mothering, I call it making sure he's not too hard on himself. Please Norain."

"I will do this for you."

"Thanks. You should go back inside, oh, and don't tell him I asked." She forced a fake smile on her face as her friends joined her. "I'm so glad you were here. I was going to have to go back with Sesshomaru."

"What are you hiding?" Inuyasha demanded, dropping to sit next to her.

"I am not_ hiding_ anything." She had thought they were all asleep when she had left to find a quiet place to think. Why had he followed her?

"You're lying."

"No, I just can't sleep." Kagome smiled over at him, but it was forced, fake. She looked away, hoping he wouldn't have had time to notice. What would it take to make him leave? "How's Kikyo doing?" She saw Inuyasha stiffen, and was sure she knew what was going through his mind. He was worried that it was a trap, that she would be angry or hurt. "Really how is she? I know Sessh…omaru hurt her."

"She was fine when she left me."

"She left you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing." Maybe he was feeling the same pain she was. Sesshomaru had hurt her, Kikyo had hurt him. She wanted to ask, wanted someone to share her pain with, but she couldn't. Inuyasha would never understand, never be able to accept it. She had to get away from him, from all of them. Kagome needed very badly to go home. She needed to be alone.

He still wasn't looking at her when Kagome stood. A part of her wanted to run as quickly as she could as far as possible until it didn't matter anymore, but the wounded part, the part that wanted sympathy, wanted a remedy to cure the pain realized that the half demon sitting beside her was as wounded as severely as she was, and was trying to hide it as well. She closed her eyes, her face to the ground. Kagome didn't say a word as she placed her hand on his head, almost as if to ruffle hi hair.

"If it helps… I understand how much it hurts." She whispered.

"Kagome… I never…"

"It wasn't you, so don't apologize. We both know I haven't been 'in love' with you for years now," She stepped away, "I just wanted you to know you aren't entirely alone." Kagome swallowed the lump of emotion forming in her throat, "I'm going to go for a walk." She murmured.

"I can't just let you wonder off on your own."

"I'll be fine. I won't go far." Kagome kept walking away from him.

"Kagome!"

"I just want to be alone for awhile."

*

The pounding at his door was becoming more bothersome than Norain's constant intrusions had been. She had not seen fit to bother him like this since he was a child. She had been his mother's maid and had taken the position of his nanny. Now a great many years later her returning attention was testing patience. He had been forced to barricade his door once she had learned how to pick the locks. It was like being under siege. He would have chosen any other place to be captured. Any place was better than this room. He had never thought he would be so uncomfortable in his own room.

It was the girl. He had thought that once she was gone his mind would be safe from the unsettling effects she had on him. In truth it had been the opposite entirely. In her absence the annoying impulses that had forced him to keep her close had become a screaming voice in his head, demanding that he find her. Sesshomaru had never hated his own thoughts. Now he loathed them, even his own traitorous senses.

He could see the girl's eyes whenever he closed his own, her face was haunting him. He'd had the entire room scrubbed, his bedding replaced, and still her smell hung on the air, faint, but always there in the background. Several nights he tried to sleep, managed to escape the assault on his senses for a short time only to be chased awake by the echoing of her voice through time and find himself crushing a pillow to his chest. He felt weak and foolish for allowing the memory of a girl to affect him at all, let alone like this.

He tried to forget her name, her face, how she had felt and tasted the sweetness of her scent, the things that lingered to remind him. There would be no peace for him here. He would have to leave, spend some time away from this place. The problem would be getting away from Norain. She was never far from his door and he would never be able to get out of the gate without a scene and a great deal of fussing. The old woman would no longer listen to his orders.

*

She had hoped to go easily past this section of the forest, but it seemed that fate was conspiring against her. As had become her new torture, Kagome could not sleep. She blamed it on being back in the place she had nearly died in. Thankfully the body of the cat was gone. It had been so long since she came here that she hadn't really expected it to be there, but had dreaded the idea of being faced with the evidence of what she had done. She felt guilty, bad that she had killed the cat, but Kagome knew that if she were faced with the same situation she would have killed for Sesshomaru again, probably even died for him. Could she have loved him even then?

"You don't seem like yourself Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked quietly, standing next to where Kagome had seated herself.

"I'm fine." She flashed a smile, hoping it wouldn't come down to having to play with Shippo before they decided to leave her alone. Usually she wouldn't have minded, but now all she could spend her time on was trying not to think of Sesshomaru. It wasn't working very well. She was constantly seeing a flash of white from the corner of her eye, but finding nothing by the time she looked. Every time she saw a trace of him her spirit would soar only to plummet to the ground again. It was exhausting and brought her constantly closer to tears.

Kagome wanted very badly to cry more, but couldn't risk allowing the urge while she was under the careful watch of her friends. She had decided that they couldn't know. For now she had to keep her broken heart hidden.

"Leave her alone Sango. Anyone who puts up with Sesshomaru for more than a few minutes needs time to readjust to reality." Inuyasha was seated on the other side of the campfire, glaring into the flames.

"You know, Sesshomaru isn't as bad as he seems at first."

"How can you say that?" Two voices shouted at once and Sango and Inuyasha both looked like she had announced that she was going to throw herself off of a cliff onto a bed of spikes.

"In his own way he was…nice, and he saved my life three times." Kagome shrugged, and looked at Inuyasha, "I think you should give him his arm back."

"Are you insane? You saw what he was like when he had two hands."

"You mean he was worse than he is now?" Sango stared at him in shock.

"Well…not really." Inuyasha grumbled, dropping into a sitting position again, "But I am not giving him back his arm. I'm not ripping a pearl out of my eye for him."

Kagome pushed herself to her feet, wanting to get away from them. "I can't make you do it, but you know as well as I do how little you would like having only one arm." She turned away from them, decideding to put some distance between her and her "friends". She didn't understand how she could be so happy to see them, but not want to be near them.

*

He turned away from the window. Norain was away from his room. Sesshomaru knew that the best time to leave was now. No one would be surprised by his sudden departure. He rarely told anyone he would be leaving. Without a thought about staying he made his way to the door, but stopped before reaching it, his eyes drawn to something on the ground. A metal frame with patterned cloth half hidden beneath his bed.

The fan. Sesshomaru lifted it, his eyes glued to the weapon that had helped to cause his current trouble, had given him a reason to be near her. If not for this fan he would not have lost control of himself and made the mistake with the girl. He opened the fan, stared at it for a long moment.

"Kagome."

*

She had been sure that she had pulled Sesshomaru further from the place they had been attacked, but it didn't take long to reach the clearing where he had fought Koga for her, where she had collapsed in weakness and asked Sesshomaru to stay with her. A part of her wanted to return to that time.

Silently she dropped at the base of the trunk she had sat at for so long then. She wanted tears to come, wanted to cry over Sesshomaru and hopefully move on. She knew it could never be that simple, but something had to help and relieve this building pain inside of her. With a soft sigh Kagome stood and began walking.

If the pond had been pretty during the day it was beautiful at night. Silver light spilled into the clearing, glowing on the surface of the water. She stood, staring at the pool, remembering a silver head rising slowly from the surface. She smiled to herself, watching the head and shoulders now in the center of the water. Shaking slightly, hesitantly she stepped into the water moved out toward Sesshomaru. A small piece of her knew that he wasn't there, but the rest leaped with hope. It just made sense. Hadn't she been seeing him all day?

She moved deeper into the water, each step slowly taking her closer to him. She was nearly there when he turned to her with an inquisitive look, then away. Kagome took another step, reaching out the touch him. She froze as her fingers soared through his shoulder and Sesshomaru melted into nothing. Her fingertips curled into her palm and she brought her hand to her chest, holding her fist over her heart. She leaned back, her feet rising from the bottom of the pond. She stared up at the moon above her, and still no tears fell from her eyes.

"Sesshomaru."


	6. danger

Long green grass bowed in waves before the wind. Sunlight glinted on the thick blades, warmed the air. The wooden frame was rough under her hands as Kagome pushed herself to her feet only to drop onto the side of the well again. Her eyes dropped to the ground, then to the dark inside of the well. She shouldn't have come. She should have stayed at home, stayed away from the chance of seeing him.

"Gonna chicken out and go running home again?" He didn't look at her as he dropped out of the sky next to her. Kagome jumped.

"No, what… have you been watching me?"

"You've been gone a long time.

Nearly two weeks, "Not that long." She lied, feeling a little guilty for staying away from them that long. "If it bothered you why didn't you come get me?"

"I was going to the first time you went back through." He remained perched on the side of the well as she stood, "What are you so afraid of anyway?"

"I am not afraid." It wasn't entirely true. She was afraid, but not of anything he would understand. What terrified Kagome was what would happen when she was Sesshomaru again, and it was inevitable that they would come across each other, eventually.

"Liar."

"Sit boy." She knew from the crash that he had been thrown from the well. She would have to reach the village before he recovered.

*

Silence. He'd been looking for so long and finally here it was. No one to bother him, no memories to disturb him, and still Sesshomaru was certain that something was not right. He would not stay in this place long.

"Hello dog." The words were accompanied by several loud hisses.

His calm gaze took in the demons standing in front of him. Several cat demons glaring at him with neon eyes. He did not know how he had not smelled them coming.

"You were wrong to come out of hiding dog. After what you did to our kind you were foolish to think that we would allow you to live."

"Indeed, then come." This was the distraction he required.

*

"What was that for?" Inuyasha demanded appearing suddenly in front of her.

"You called me a liar." Kagome stepped around him, kept walking.

"Because you were lying." He fell into step beside her, throwing Kagome sidelong glares.

"I did not come here to fight with you Inuyasha. If you want me to I'll turn around and go back home right now." Kagome stopped and looked at him, half hoping for an excuse to go home again. He looked away with a soft scoffing sound, "That's what I thought."

"I'm still not giving Sesshomaru his arm back."

"I wouldn't expect you to. It was just a suggestion."

"What was just a suggestion?" Shippo demanded, running into Kagome's arms.

"Nothing." Kagome returned the little fox's hug and started walking again, "Tell me Shippo, has Inuyasha been behaving?"

"No. He keeps picking on me."

"Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you to be nice?" She demanded, glad for the distraction. This argument was better than the one he had been pursuing.

*

They were circling him, and he remained perfectly still. As usual they would give him his opening, and Sesshomaru was patient enough to wait.

"We're going to kill you dog. Then we'll find that little girl of yours." They leader moved a few steps closer to him, and Sesshomaru nearly held his breath to avoid the stink of cat. "She won't die quickly if you're worried about that. We'll keep her to play with for a while."

It had never been that difficult to keep his composure, but at these words he was forced to hold back the desire to rip the cat's heart out of its body and feel the final beats. They would not leave this clearing. Words were of no consequence.

One darted toward him and his whip lashed out. The cat dodged him. He would have to find another way to kill them quickly.

"I thought you were supposed to be a difficult opponent dog, so far you're rather disappointing." The cat sneered. There was no reason to respond to his jibes. Sesshomaru had more self-control than that. "No wonder you hid behind your human."

The insults rolled easily off of him, he'd faced worse in the past. He could wait a little longer. The best option would have been his whip, but they had learned to avoid that. It would matter little in the long run. They would die, soon.

His blade swung cleanly through the air, biting into the cat to his right, but he knew it was not dead as it hit the ground. He rounded on the leader, ready to lop off its head. Too late he realized he'd grabbed one of the others. To him they all looked and more importantly smelled the same. The cat's head rolled away as he side stepped the falling body, avoiding blood easily and moved for the next.

"We've lost one! Get out of here."

He stood watching them flee. "Cowards." He murmured, turning away. They had left the badly injured cat behind. He knew it was close to death.

"You will pay dog, your human will die."

"Silence. Your mewing offends my ears."

*

"Why are we leaving now? Shouldn't we wait until morning?" Kagome had barely been in the village for five minutes before Inuyasha had appeared to make them all leave.

"So you can take off back home again? I don't think so Kagome." Inuyasha walked with his arms crossed, not looking at her.

"I am not going to run away for home again." Annoyed she moved ahead to walk with Sango and Miroku.

"I'm glad you're back to normal Kagome. You were really down last time." Shippo bounced on Miroku's shoulder next to her.

"Oh, it was nothing." She didn't want to think about the last time she had been here. It would only depress her.

"Why did Sesshomaru kidnap you anyway Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

"I was bait. He wanted to get Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha." Kagome shrugged.

"Then why did he not try to fight him when we came to rescue you." Miroku asked promptly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kagome dropped back to walk with Inuyasha again, trying not to look at the ground and be obviously sad. The one subject she didn't want to discuss and there it was, on everyone's lips.

"What's your problem?"  
"Hmm?" Kagome looked at him trying to smile.

"Every time someone asks about or mentions Sesshomaru, you get all quiet and start flashing smiles."

"Your imagining things." Was it really _that _obvious?

*

Their wounds wouldn't take long to heal, but the leader's pride would be a different story. That particular wound would remain open until the dog demon was dead. He had underestimated the dog.

"What do we do now?" The smallest of the cats asked softly.

"Now we kill the girl before the dog gets there. Then we can spring on him and kill him as well. They'll both be dead." The leader answered, watching them all, "We will have to hurry."

*

It was late when Kagome jerked awake from a sound sleep, not sure what had pulled her into reality and away from the dream she could not remember, but knew had been wonderful.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, eyes searching and finding nothing around her out of the ordinary. Deciding that she must have been imagining things Kagome shook her head and dropped back into her sleeping bag, closed her eyes. Sleep eluded her however. Something had to be wrong, but she didn't know what, and there were no signs. Was she imagining things or was something really wrong?

"You're being silly Kagome, just go back to sleep." She whispered to herself, snuggling into her sleeping bag.

Morning came entirely too soon, and she hadn't slept much after waking in the middle of the night. Something she hadn't recognized was plaguing her mind all night, like a whisper she hadn't completely understood, but could not forget. Sango noticed and continually asked her about her behavior.

"It's nothing. I just have a weird feeling that's all." She had given up on shrugging off or ignoring it. She would just have to deal with this nervous knotting in her stomach.

"Do you sense the jewel shards? It has been a while since we last went searching for them." Miroku stopped to ask her the question.

"No, this is something else." She glanced around, looking for almost any way to change the subject, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Leaving you all behind if you don't move it." He snapped, storming suddenly past them.

"Well someone isn't in a very good mood." Kagome mumbled, following him.

*

It was a ridiculous concern, one on a level far beneath him, but Sesshomaru could not banish the thoughts. He had allowed the cats to escape him, now the girl had been threatened. He should not care, yet…

How would they even find her? Surely his idiot little brother could handle a few mouthy cat demons. He nearly laughed at the idea. If they had caused him trouble how could the half demon be expected to defeat them and protect Kagome? He should not have left her with such meager protection. He would have to kill the cats before they caused any harm. It would be an easy enough hunt for a master such as him.

*

"He left the human with another dog. This will be harder than we had hoped."

"Stop whining." The leader snapped, moving around all of them, thinking quickly, "It won't be hard. This dog is only half demon, and the others are human, they won't be much of a challenge."

"But…"

"The girl killed one of our kind as well. They both must pay. Our mistake was not disposing of the girl first. The dog will continue to cause trouble. He will assume that we are still coming after him. When he finally realizes that we have switched targets it will be too late."

"It can not be wise to anger him. Do you know who he is?"

"It does not matter who he is! He had done the unforgivable and must pay with his life."

"He won't make it easy."

"I'm counting on it."

*

"There are no jewel shards anywhere near us. What are we doing all the way out here?" Rather than dissipating her uneasy feeling had been growing stronger the further they traveled.

"Just stop it Kagome, we aren't going back yet."

"I don't like it out here." The trees here grew closer together, their branches blocking all but traces of daylight.

"There's nothing to be worried about Kagome," Shippo puffed himself up importantly, "I'll protect you."

"That's sweet Shippo." It didn't make her feel any better. Was this just because she had gotten used to being around Sesshomaru, whom hardly anyone would dare to cross? No she'd been away from him too long for that. This was something else. It had to be.

"It unsettles me too." Sango admitted softly.

"There is no need to worry ladies, I will lay down my life to keep you safe." Miroku wrapped an arm around each of them.

"I'm sure." Sango yanked away quickly, but Kagome had frozen in place, her eyes glued to the space between two trees.

She had to be imagining things, but Kagome could have sworn she had seen eyes flashing at her out of the darkness. Realizing that Miroku's hand was beginning to wander down from her shoulder Kagome began to pull away.

"Does this mean you have reconsidered my offer?"

"No Miroku." She wheeled away from him, jogging ahead to catch up to Inuyasha, "Do you smell anything odd?"

"I don't smell anything." He stopped suddenly, glancing around, "at all."

"This can't be good." A sudden cry drew Kagome's attention as she saw Miroku thrown into Sango and both of them crushed to the ground under a large fury form.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha was being rushed by two from each side. Kagome jumped back, moving toward the trees and out of danger.

"Hello human…"


	7. again

She jumped and spun to face the source of the voice purring behind her and found a cat demon with many more standing behind him. "Oh…very bad." She backed away, watching Miroku and Sango vanish behind a horde of the creatures and several more rush at Inuyasha.

"I had thought you would be brighter human." Bright green eyes flashed at her, "No matter. You will die for killing my sister."

"Your sister?" It had to be the cat demon that had been planning to kill Sesshomaru.

"Yes my sister." With a small hand signal he sent several cats at Kagome. She squeaked and fell back, managing to barely move out of the way before hitting the ground. The air above her popped and sizzled. Kagome held her breath as a ribbon of yellow light soared over her, cutting easily into and through both cats. She pushed herself back into a sitting position, staring at the white clad figure standing over her.

"You are unharmed?" He didn't look away from the cats' leader as he spoke.

"I'm fine." Was he really standing there, or was she imagining it? She began to climb to her feet, froze halfway as a metal frame holding thick cloth floated past her face to land upside down in the dirt. For what seemed like an eternity she stared at the fan. Then with a determined look and shockingly steady hand she grabbed the end and climbed to her feet. "Why…"

"No questions." He glanced at her for a fraction of a second, then back to the cat.

Kagome stared at the fan. He wanted her to fight. Somehow she wasn't afraid, though she probably should have been. It was because he was there. She had no reason to be afraid when Sesshomaru was with her, if she got into trouble he would protect her. That was why he was here, wasn't it?

"Dog." The cat's nose wrinkled and its claws lengthened as he glared at Sesshomaru, "You dare to interfere."

"You talk entire too much." He focused on the creatures moving around him, those jumping on his brother and attacking the other humans. The girl moved a fraction closer to him.

"This only saves us the time and effort of hunting you down." The lead cat only nodded once toward them and the entire wall of his followers rushed at them. Tokijin caught the weak light as Sesshomaru swung the blade and the first few cats fell dead before him. There were more to take their places. He saw the girl out of the corner of his eye. She was not the best fighter, but was managing to hold her own. Still, he would have to stay close to her. If she was captured it would be an added complication.

Kagome ducked swinging claws and came up to stab into the cat coming at her, quickly she spun around, letting the fan fall open as she slashed at her newest attacker. There were so many of them, too many for her to keep track of. She looked for her friends in the confusion. Sesshomaru was nearest to her, and fighting more cats than any of them. She wanted to help him, but knew it wouldn't be appreciated, and that he didn't need her to. She would only be in his way. She was forced to abandon the search for the others, and give her attention back to the cats coming at her, determined to help herself this time. Sesshomaru wanted her to fight. She would not disappoint him.

"Where are they all coming from?" Sango pulled, the cats were coming too close for her other weapon to be entirely effective.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha had reached them, breathing hard, covered in blood, eyes searching almost franticly for Kagome among the rushing figures. All three sets of eyes found the taller figure first, his silver hair swinging behind him, his sword cutting deftly through the bodies as if they were air. "Sesshomaru." The name left him a growl as he moved toward the other dog demon, cutting through the cats between them; still he could not find Kagome.

She whirled around again, dodged another set of claws, heard the cat scream as she cut off a piece of it and cringed at the sound. Several cats had moved between her and Sesshomaru. Kagome swallowed her fear; she would have to hold on for a little longer. The cats looked from her to the demon and back, deciding which they would attack. Some came at her and others chose him. All fell with one sweep of Tokijin. For a second she met his eyes, reading the silent questions there. Almost imperceptivity she nodded turned to continue the fight.

"Kagome what are you…" He'd never seen that look in her eyes, never seen her move quite that way or the weapon in her hand that became a blur as she spun, surrounded by enemies that fled from her, many into Sesshomaru's blade. Inuyasha stood frozen, watching the strange scene with Sango and Miroku in shock beside him.

Kagome turned in time to see the last cat demon crumple to the ground in front of Sesshomaru. His golden-amber eyes left the cat to sweep to hers as he returned Tokijin to its sheath. For a moment she was paralyzed as she battled the overwhelming urge to hug him. Why did it have to hurt so much to see him again? Without a word she held out the fan, offering it to him.

"I have no use for it." He could not banish a small bit of pride as he looked down at her. His human, who was so much stronger than his father's ever had been. Twice she had faced these cats and survived, even risen victorious. He wanted to smile at the bravery she had shown by accepting his silent demand that she fight. Again she could have fled, but had stayed by his side. He watched her hand curl around the base of the fan, remembering those hands combing through his hair, gripping his shoulders. He forced himself to turn away.

"Sesshomaru," She said his name as if it was a prayer and he stiffened to keep from looking back, "thank you, for coming to help me again."

"It changes nothing."

"I know." But it proved something. It proved that on some level he did care, "But thank you."

"It will not happen again."

"I know." Kagome looked hopefully at his back, trying not to smile at his continuing denial, but the warm feeling was stolen by a sudden fear, "Other cats will come after me won't they, like this?"

He scoffed quietly, the sound nearly a chuckle escaping him, "There will be no others." He promised quietly. Sesshomaru would make sure of that.

She knew instantly what he meant, what he was going to do. "Sesshomaru, please, enough of them have died over this."

"They will pay for their crimes." No one attacked him or what was his and lived. The words reminded him though, that while his human was strong, she was still human, and given to tenderness. He started walking and this time she did not stop him.

"Kagome, what was that back there?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up from the flames of the campfire to four pairs of curious and demanding eyes, "What was what?"

"We've never seen you fight in that way Kagome, we would like to know what caused such a change." None of the anxiousness in Miroku's eyes was in his voice.

"Oh… I don't know really." Sesshomaru, she knew it to the bottom of her heart. She'd been fighting for his approval, for him. It made all the difference.

"So, what's with the fan?" Inuyasha demanded, eyeing the weapon next to her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Reflexively she lifted it.

"Where'd Sesshomaru get it and why'd he give it to you?"

"You heard him; he doesn't want it so he gave it to me."

"Sesshomaru doesn't give presents. The only time he's generous is when he decides not to kill someone."

"Inuyasha," She rolled her eyes and was cut off by Miroku.

"Inuyasha has a point Kagome. Our past experiences with Sesshomaru have not been exactly pleasant."

She wanted to rush to his defense, but held her tongue. They had a point, even if she didn't like it. Sesshomaru had a tendency to be, for lack of a better word, mean.

"Why did he give you that?" Sango asked, her tone a little more friendly than the other two's had been.

"Well, I was looking at it before…" How much should she tell them? Most likely as little as possible.

"You should get rid of it. That thing is probably dangerous."

"It's just a fan…"

"That Sesshomaru gave you. What are you an idiot?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at her.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you name calling." Kagome stood, "I'm keeping it, so get used to the idea." Turning from them she marched away without another word.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea for her to keep it." Sango stood, watching Kagome vanish, "I mean it's clear that she can use it."

"It's a bad idea. Anything Sesshomaru gives to anyone has to be dangerous."  
"He seemed to be…protecting her though." Sango glanced back to the trees Kagome had disappeared into after looking at them.

"Not likely."

"Either way Inuyasha, Kagome being able to protect herself can not be a bad thing." Miroku was sensing another fight.

Silently Inuyasha glared away from where she'd gone.

*

A sudden shiver rushed over her, the same uneasy feeling coming back, making her jump at any sound or sign of movement. Kagome tried to snake it off again, sure that there was no reason for her to be afraid, and if anything did attack her she had the fan. Her fingers tightened reflexively around the weapon Sesshomaru had given her. Kagome's eyes rose from the ground as she rounded a corner, and stopped in her tracks.

His back was to her, but before Kagome could move away the demon turned to her, his face betraying a mild surprise. It passed quickly.

"I thought you would be gone…" Her eyes shied away from his calm golden ones, trying to hide the mix of joy and surprise seeing him caused. When he was silent she swallowed nervously and turned away, "Sorry, I'll go now." It was hard to make herself turn away from him, even more difficult to begin walking in that direction, still away from camp, but also away from him.

"You should not be wandering alone." She froze again; sure that she had imagined it, that he hadn't really spoken, but when she looked over her shoulder he was walking toward, then past her.

"You don't have to go with me, I'll be fine."

"You could survive another attack on your own." He did not say it as a question, only a skeptical statement.

"If I had to."

"You do not have to." He stopped, realizing that she was not moving, only staring at his back. He glanced at her over his shoulder, "I am well aware that you can walk, I refuse to carry you."

"I wouldn't expect you to." She bit back a smile and moved to walk beside him, content to just be in his presence again. She wanted to grab his hand, move closer to him, be near him, but Kagome restrained herself. "Can I ask you something?"

Silence.

"Why did you come here?" She waited for a response, and received none, "Sesshomaru, did you come to help me or was there another reason?"

"Such questions serve no purpose."

"You could still answer."

Why did she have to make him talk? Couldn't she just be silent and dutiful? He knew he wouldn't have found her nearly as fascinating if she had been. His tormented sanity would have been thankful for that.

"Sesshomaru." There was patience in her voice, but it was close to breaking.

"Disrespect such as was shown to me can not be allowed."

"Disrespect. This is all because they attacked you?"

"I will answer no more of your questions." He stopped suddenly, but would not look at her, "You would be wise to return now."

"So you're just going to send me away again? Just because I asked a question?"

"It is best."

"If I cared what was best I wouldn't have fallen for you to begin with." She murmured, both wanting and not wanting to leave, but unable to decide on either.

"Fallen?" He looked at and away from her.

For a second she was amused by how offended he was, but it quickly passed. "It's just a term. I didn't mean anything by it." When he didn't acknowledge that she had spoken and continued refusing to so much as look at her. Kagome moved to stand in front of him. She reached up, tried to tip his face down to hers. She whispered his name when he resisted, and slowly he looked down to her, "I would never do anything to upset you. You know that right?"

"Human, you are by your very nature upsetting."

"I have a name Sessh, one I know for a fact you know." Her hand fell away from his face, "I won't respond to human anymore."

He almost smiled. His human, trying so desperately to be brave even facing him when he could see her strength failing in her eyes, hear it in her voice. Being near her was like being pulled in too many directions to count. His senses were attempting to tear themselves apart, each more aware of her that the others. Sesshomaru forced himself to look away.

"Why won't you look at me?" Was it possible she disgusted him? Sesshomaru had always hated the human race. Maybe the fact that she was human mad her monstrous to him. "Is it…do you hate me?" For once Sesshomaru responded to her immediately, but not with words. His face snapped back to hers, as composed as ever, but his eyes were smoldering down at her, burning into hers. Something inside of her shivered.

"Leave me now." His voice was somewhere between a growl and a whisper as he fought desperately to keep herself in check, remain in control. It would be easy if she weren't so close.

"Why? I'm not afraid, not of you." She whispered.

"You should be." Of its own will his hand rose to her cheek. Her eyes closed and she turned into his palm.

"I love you too much for that." She murmured, looking up at him with eyes that nearly glowed.

Sesshomaru stared down at her, helpless against the spell she cast. There was no defense for him to use against her and himself. He could feel his control fracturing, his will bending to forces he could not battle. There was no escape; maybe he'd know that from the beginning. With one more look he surrendered himself.

The trembling nervous feeling in her stomach only grew as he leaned toward her. Hey eyes fluttered closed, she held her breath. Then his lips touched hers and nothing else mattered.

He had to be loosing his mind. There was no explanation for this behavior other than insanity. Her lips were full, soft against his, her smell familiar and achingly sweet. Carefully he put his arm around her, held her closer than he had ever imagined holding anyone.

"Kagome, where are you?" The female voice echoed down the path to them and his human stiffened in his embrace, reluctantly looked away from him.

"I…I should go." She whispered, but couldn't pull away from him.

With tremendous effort he release her, looked back down the path, toward where her friend was looking for her.

For another few seconds she stared at him, trying to make himself move when what she wanted was to spend an eternity alone with him. Why had Sango come looking for her? "Sorry I'm upsetting. I don't do it on purpose."

He watched her silently melt into the shadows cursing his weakness for her. If he hadn't known differently he would have sworn she was a witch. As it stood Sesshomaru was starting to wonder if he would ever be himself again. He had to do something to regain himself, his sanity. He nearly sighed. He needed to kill something.

*

Kagome, there you are. Where'd you go?"

"I was just walking." The cheerfulness in her voice sounded false, forced even to her, but Kagome tried to make it seem real.

"You would never have taken off on your own after something like that before, is something bothering you?"

"No Sango, there's nothing wrong." She couldn't help glancing over her shoulder, smiling a little to herself, "Absolutely nothing."

"Then you aren't mad at Inuyasha? I thought…"

"Oh that? I'm not mad about that silly little argument. Why waist the energy?"

"You must be a saint Kagome. How can you love him after everything he's put you through?"

"What are you talking about?" Panic surged so strongly through her that Kagome could taste it. Had Sango seen them? How could she know? Did the others?

"Well running off after Kikyo every chance he gets, and the last time while you were in trouble. Not to mention how often he picks fights."

"Inuyasha?" She nearly laughed with the relief washing over her like water , "It's not like that Sango, not for a long time."

"I know you're trying to be brave Kagome, but I know…"

"I'm not trying to be brave. I'm just not in love with Inuyasha."

"Then who?"

"It's… it's complicated. Maybe I'll try explaining it some other time." Her smile dropped suddenly and Kagome was having trouble meeting Sango's eye. She felt bad for keeping secrets from her, from them all. It was best though. How could they understand? How could she ask them to? It was a depressing thought, stealing the joy of seeing Sesshomaru again.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you."

"It's all right. I'm confusing to someone else too." She smiled again as she moved ahead of Sango and back into the light of the campfire.

"Ahh, there you are." Miroku was smiling, but Inuyasha was looking away pointedly, feigning disinterest. His ears twitched and flattened to his head as he spun around sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha is something…" Kagome jumped back as he landed in front of her, his eyes narrowed and glaring at her.

"It's you."

"Of course it's me. What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

"There is obviously something wrong with your nose Inuyasha." She was careful to hide her returning panic as she started forward.

Sango's eyes widened as her gaze landed on a long strand of silver hair dangling down Kagome's back. It was far too long to be one of Inuyasha's, and Kagome hadn't been near enough to him to collect one in days. Before she realized what it meant or what she was doing Sango discreetly plucked the hair away, hiding it carefully. With a quick glance around she made sure that no one had seen her. She would have to talk to Kagome about this another time if she was going to keep it quiet.

*

His frustration growing Sesshomaru realized that no cat demons were lingering in the forest around him. There was nothing here that he could rightfully kill and no easy relief. He had to find a way to clear his mind, and banish the traces of her that clung relentlessly to him. Would he never be free of her tormenting presence? Or this maddening need to have her? A need that was far more than just physical.

Quickly and mercilessly he bent his will into staying away from her, refusing to submit to this weakness. The great and terrifying Lord Sesshomaru was stronger than that. No weakness had dared to taint him in the past. He would defeat this one's attempt to grow inside of him.


	8. caught

She had been trying for several days, but continuously failed to find time to confront Kagome with her suspicion that she was up to something, plotting with Sesshomaru. Sango wasn't really as angry as she could have been. She was sure that Kagome was acting out of the hurt Inuyasha was constantly causing her. She just had to bring her to her senses before any irreversible mistakes were made. Sango watched anxiously for her chance, praying it would come before she was too late.

It was late when Kagome slipped away from their camp at the edge of the forest, making her way into the rolling fields stretching into the distance. She didn't go far before settling on the fire side of a hill out of sight of camp.

"Kagome."

She jumped and looked around, only relaxing when she recognized the person at the top of the hill, "Sango, I didn't realize you were still awake."

"I've been wanting to talk to you." The only thing stiffer than Sango's voice was the way she walked down the hill to sit next to Kagome.

"About what?" Why wouldn't Sango look at her?

"I know that Inuyasha has hurt you many times, but that is no reason to turn against him."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, her eyes glued to Sango, wide enough to be nearly perfect circles.

"Whatever you are planning for revenge you have to stop before you do something you'll regret."

"I'm not planning any revenge Sango. Why would you think…"

Sango's hand rose and opened, her thumb and pointer finger pinching the end of something. Kagome watched with a mix of panic and shock as a single long strand of silver hair fell out of her palm to dance on a breeze.

"I pulled this off of you the night after we were attacked by the cat demons, after you left on your own. It's Sesshomaru's not Inuyasha's."

Kagome tried and failed several times to speak as panic's icy hands closed around her throat. Then Sango knew.

"It is Sesshomaru's then." She had expected her to deny it, dared to hope she would. This silence was painful and telling.

"Sango… I think you might have misunderstood."

"Whatever you've started planning with Sesshomaru you have to end it. Sesshomaru means to kill Inuyasha. He won't stop until he does."

"It isn't what you think."

"You were with him before I found you. What were you doing?"

Kagome turned away, hoping moonlight wouldn't reveal how badly she was blushing. "I…I can't tell you."

"Kagome I won't tell them if…"

"I'm not planning anything with Sesshomaru, but I can't tell you anything else."

"Just don't do whatever it is he's trying to make you."

"He's not trying to make me do anything."

"What are you doing then? I can't believe you would do something like this, and lie about it."

"I love him." The words came bursting out before she could stop them, echoing faintly on the air.

"I know, that's why you shouldn't be trying to hurt him."

"Not Inuyasha." She caught the strand of hair, took it from Sango, "Sesshomaru."

"Kagome you can't mean that!" It was impossible to tell if Sango was more shocked or outraged.

"Please Sango, you can't tell. Promise me you won't tell the others. They wouldn't understand." Kagome pleaded.

"I don't understand."

"I know, I'm sorry Sango. I didn't want any of this." She focused on the piece of hair she was winding around her fingers.

"I guess you can't pick who you fall in love with." Sango murmured, her thoughts momentarily going to a monk with a weakness for women.

"He's beautiful though, isn't he?" Kagome fell backward to stare up at the full moon hanging overhead.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah." She released the hair, watched it soar away as the wind claimed the prize it had dreamed of having.

"I don't know Kagome. I don't see it."

"Try not thinking like a demon slayer about it." Kagome murmured, staring at the sky, "He's got the prettiest hair I've ever seen, like moonbeams, and his eyes… like the late afternoon sun coming out after a stormy day." She could almost see his face above her, those eyes bright staring into hers.

"Maybe if you encased it in ice." Sango fell back into the grass next to her, "Those eyes are frigid."

"Not when they burn." Kagome whispered, and Sango pretended that she wasn't hearing any of this.

"I'll keep your secret Kagome, but I won't be helping you sneak off to see him."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Kagome sighed a little, "Besides I doubt I'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"Then Sessho…He doesn't know how you feel?"

"He does."

"But he doesn't feel the same." There was of course no way Sesshomaru could love anyone, especially a human traveling with his little brother.

Kagome looked down. It made sense that Sesshomaru wouldn't love her, but she was beginning to think, to hope, that maybe he had come to save her because he did care, but it was a fragile hope, and far too delicate to be trusted to anyone but herself. This hope belonged to her and no one else could know it. Not yet.

*

The last of the cats was dead, no longer a threat to her or an annoyance to him. He had no further reason to be concerned with her safety. And still the voice would not leave him, bending his will continuously against him, haking his desire to see her a pathological need. He was growing to hate the voice whispering in the very back of his mind.

Sesshomaru would have considered returning home if he hadn't known that his torment would become torture there. For now he would have to find more appropriate occupations for his time.

*

He stood on the cliff looking down at them, the words he had overheard the night before burning in his ears.

"I love him… eyes like sunshine… hair like moonbeams…I love him."

How could she feel like that? His woman… how could she love the mutt? Koga stared down at the girl walking below him, the half demon next to her basking in her loving gaze, stealing her heart away, and completely undeserving of her affections. How he hated him. Koga knew he would have to win Kagome's love back, but first he had to get rid of the mutt.

"I love him… hair like moonbeams…eyes like sunlight…I love him… Inuyasha…" He tried to block his ears, but the words had already burned into his brain.

"Kagome," Helplessly he turned to find her in the distance, stared after her, "How could you?"

*

"I have seen enough Berena." He continued to admire the lovely face in the bewitched mirror until the spell had ended and she was gone, "My decision is made. This girl will become my queen."

"My lord Gorenchi, I must protest this, she is but a human."

"An unusual and lovely human, who shall be mine." Gorenchi lounged in his thrown, absently twiddling an end of his black hair with his fingertips, "You should not object Berena, you showed her to me first."

"By accident my lord, I assure you." The witches hand tightened on the frame of them mirror she held.

"Accident or no. My decision is irreversible. Lillya." He glanced at the girl next to him, who moved instantly to kneel before him, "Take all you need and retrieve my bride to be. Do as you wish with the others, but she must not be injured."

"As you will my lord." Lillya remained on the floor as she turned away, and stood with her back to him. She snapped her fingers several times as she left his thrown room and uniformed men fell into step behind her.

"What is the lovely human's name again Berena?"

"Kagome, my lord."

"Ah yes… Kagome. She will make a wonderful queen, don't you think?"

"Yes my lord, she will be a charming ornament to dangle from your arm."

*

"I get the feeling that Kagome and Sango aren't telling us something." Miroku murmured, watching the girls huddle together just out of earshot.

"You're getting' paranoid Miroku. They're girls, you aren't supposed to understand them."

"Still Inuyasha, they're behaving oddly of late."

"Maybe they've just gotten tired of being asked to bear your children."

"You're being… that is quite ridiculous."

"Ridiculous huh? Hey Kagome, want to have Miroku's kids?" Inuyasha called, not looking at the girls.

"Um…no thank you." Kagome threw Sango a confused look.

"Now he has Inuyasha asking for him? Could he really be that out of control?"

"I'm sure Inuyasha is just trying to prove a point. He doesn't approve of Miroku's… oh sorry." She had forgotten that Sango was sensitive about Miroku's womanizing.

"Never mind it. I'm going to get some firewood, would you like to come?"

"Sure." Kagome stood as Shippo leapt into her arms, "Do you want to come too?"

"Yeah, I don't want to sit with those two." He looked at Miroku and Inuyasha, who was ignoring the monk glaring at him.

Kagome dropped the wood in her arms and turned to the rustling bush near her, jumped back from it.

"I have come with no intentions of causing you harm." The little green imp emerged from the underbrush, already bowing.

"J…Jaken, what are you doing here?" She wasn't really afraid, just nervouse. The imp had killed her after all. If not for Sesshomaru she would have never survived the last encounter.

"I beg of you to forgive me for my actions when last we met."

"Of course Jaken. You were worried about Sesshomaru, and I'm okay now." This was the fastest way to get the creature to go. Accept his apology and Jaken had no reason to stay.

"I know I do not diserve it, but I have a favor to beg" It was like he was reading a script.

"What do you want Jaken?"

"I would have you ask Lord Sesshomaru to allow me to return to him."

"Jaken I…"

"Please, my purpose is the serve him, I have no life but to follow him."

"I'm sorry Jaken. I'm not with Sesshomaru anymore. I won't see him anytime soon." The defeated look on his face mad her wish she could help him, "I'm sorry Jaken, there really isn't anything I can do."

"I had suspected as much." There was no humility in his tone now, only hardness and anger, " You have been no help to me."

"I'm sorry Jaken." She repeated, watching the imp try not to shrink under his disappointment and heartbreak.

Kagome turned away from him for a second, gathering the pieces of wood she had dropped. When she looked back Jaken was no longer the only creature standing in front of her. Her eyes moved up the small body hidden beneath thick armor and dark uniform clothes.

"Hello." There was a brightness in the voice, but the girl did not smile.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kagome backed slightly away, strange shivers moving up and down her back.

"Not yet. My name is Lillya, I have been sent for you."

"Sent by who?" She asked softly.

"My lord Gorenchi."

"I don't know any Gorenchi. I think you must have mistaken me with someone else." Kagome flashed her best smile, wishing she hadn't wandered so far from the others.

"I have not. My lord is quite taken with you Lady Kagome, he is most insistent upon meeting with you." Lillya smiled, but it was obviously fake and not pleasant at all.

"Well… I'd be… I'll come meet your master once I meet up with my friends."

"There is no time for that. You will have to come with me. Now."

Kagome screamed as hands closed around her arms, yanking her away. She fought against them, but couldn't escape the vice-like grip. "What are you … Let me go!" She didn't stop screaming or fighting as she was drug forward by two large men.

"Kagome, what's happening?" Shippo appeared suddenly running through the tall grass.

"Shippo, go get the others." She screamed, still fighting, but loosing ground rapidly.

"I was hoping that you would make this easy lady Kagome. Your friends will not be able to come with us until they are summoned. I have been instructed to bring only you." There was only a hint of impatience in Lillya's girlish voice.

Shippo nodded and ran, screaming for Inuyasha and Miroku, then Sango.

"Take her quickly. We will deal with those who come." Lillya snapped moving past Kagome and her captors, "We will catch up quickly."

"No Let me go!"

Momentarily frozen by the shock of this scene Jaken went unnoticed as he slipped away, watching Kagome kick and claw at the people holding her. The only thought that registered in his mind was how angry Lord Sesshomaru would be if this Gorenchi succeeded in stealing the girl. He had to tell him, and it would give him a reason to see his lord again. With that in mind he ran.


	9. searching

"Miroku, Inuyasha you have to hurry." Shippo screamed rushing through the clearing.

"Why? What is it?"

"Kagome's been kidnapped." They moved instantly, racing to find her, following Shippo's screamed instructions, and straining to hear Kagome's screams, but unable to hear her. "I swear she was here." Shippo dropped to the ground, pointing at several pieces of scattered firewood. A soft moan drew their attention.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to her, fell to his knees at her side, "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so. Is Kagome okay?"

"She's gone." Inuyasha growled, sniffing at the air, trying to find a trace of her.

"Hello." The voice came from what was obviously a young girl, with a very girlish voice. Her face was innocently sweet, but oddly without emotion.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded staring at her.

"My name is Lillya. I wanted to see who my men would be killing."

"What are you talking about?"

The girl gave them a cold smile and snapped her fingers. Men in uniforms matching hers appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'll leave you to deal with them. Our lord will be very pleased when you return," Lillya turned, "I must return with his bride." She looked away from them all and walked calmly into the distance.

"Return with his bride? You don't think she means Kagome?" Sango climbed to her feet with Miroku's help.

"I think that's exactly who she means, but we'll stop them before it gets that far." Inuyasha drew his sword.

*

"I told you not to come near me again Jaken. Are you so desperate for death?" Sesshomaru did not look at the imp to know he was there.

"I kn…know…m…my lord, but… I I have a reason." Jaken felt the familiar weight of his lord's foot as he was crushed to the ground, "Pleas my lord…"

"You were warned Jaken."

"Please my lord! I saw the girl…that human girl…Kagome has been kidnapped."

"You are sure of this?" Sesshomaru stepped away from the pathetic figure as it nodded. "You will tell me everything."

"I went to beg the girl's forgiveness my lord, and before I left another girl appeared. Then she called several men who drug the girl away." Jaken cowered a little at Sesshomaru's gaze, something he had always been glad for the chance to do, "There was nothing I could do my lord."

"The names Jaken. Who is responsible for this?"

"The girl was named Lillya, I believe my lord, her master was called Gorenchi she said."

"Gorenchi. This name means nothing to me. In which direction Jaken?" He saw the imp point, and wished he hadn't asked, but his decision had already been made. Sesshomaru had accepted on some level that the girl was his, and no one else would claim his human, even if he could not have her himself. "This time I will spare you Jaken. The next time you will not be so fortunate."

*

"I expected that to be harder. Why do you think they ran away?" Sango asked looking around.

"I think these men were merely a distraction so they could get away with Kagome." Miroku looked around for Inuyasha, jumping a little when he found the half demon on his hands and knees, nose to the ground. "Can you follow her Inuyasha."

"No, I can't pick up her scent. It's like she just disappeared."

"Well we have to find a way to get Kagome back before this guy makes her marry him."

"We don't even know who has her." Sango murmured, looking around helplessly.

"Then we'll just look everywhere until we find out." Inuyasha snapped, jumping to his feet, "We can't just leave Kagome."

"Yeah, until Kikyo comes along again." Sango mumbled under her breath, hoping neither of them had heard her.

*

"How many times do I have to tell you to let go of me!" Kagome screamed, finally managing to rip herself away from the two men who had captured her.

"I told you to be careful." Lillya snapped, appearing next to them. She pulled Kagome to her feet, leading her into the enormous castle they had suddenly found in front of them. "Our lord's bride must not be harmed."

"Bride! What are you talking about?"

"It will all be explained when you meet my lord Gorenchi." Lillya announced, leading her toward a set of double doors that opened magically for them.

"But I don't want to meet this Gorenchi. I want to go back to my friends."

"I'm afraid that is quite out of the question. You are going to remain here and be my queen." The low voice came from a man in his mid to late twenties with long dark hair. He was seated in a large ornate thrown.

"Be your queen? I don't even know you." Kagome stared at the man climbing to his feet. He wasn't ugly, but wasn't really good looking either, just average, but she had never heard a more terrifying option than being his wife.

"That will change of course. You will learn exactly what pleases and displeases me."

"You can't make me stay here."

"Yes I can. I have made my decision, you will be my queen."

"No, I won't."

"You will agree, eventually. Lillya, take her to her room."

"Yes my lord. This way." The girl's hand was much smaller than the men's had been, but her grip seemed stronger.

"I won't do this." Kagome yelled back, but was only greeted by laughter. She let Lillya lead her into the castle, aware that she could not escape the girl.

"You should be flattered really, that Lord Gorenchi has chosen you. He could have any woman he pleased to be his queen."

"Then he can pick another woman. I will not marry him."

"Really Lady Kagome, you must stop talking like that." Lillya shoved open a door and carefully shoved Kagome into the room beyond. "Your door will be locked. If you require anything simply ask your guard and it will be brought to you."

"I want to leave."

"I'm afraid that is out of the question." Lillya's smile was plastic, fake. It was the last thing Kagome saw before the door closed again.

Kagome turned into the room, trying not to be afraid of concerned. Someone would come for her. Inuyasha would come to save her, with Miroku and Sango. She wanted to pray for Sesshomaru to be with her, but didn't dare torture herself with the image of the man she loved more than anyone else. If they come too late she would never see him again. How could she marry this stranger.

*

"Lillya, I have a new task for you."

"What do you wish my lord?"

"My enemies linger beyond my walls, beyond my land. They must not be allowed to ruin my upcoming wedding."

"No they mustn't my lord." Lillya dared to move toward him, kneel beside his thrown, "What shall I do?"

"You will hunt my enemies and dispose of them. Begin with the lesser forces, they could combine against me, those who have already claimed their territory are less likely to come, but must be killed as well."

"If this is your wish, it shall be done." Lillya paused, "What shall I do with your soon to be queen's friends my lord?"

"Capture them and bring them to me. I shall give them to her as a wedding gift."

"As you wish my lord."

"A fine present don't you think Berena?"

"The idea is unsettling to me my lord. Her friends are warriors of great distinction. They will turn upon you like caged beasts, already they hunger for your blood to be spilled." Berena's hair, a dull coppery orange, spilled in waves around her shoulders, the ends mismatched from pieces used in her craft.

"I will hand them easily."

"Perhaps my lord," She continued to spare herself from his anger, "you must remove the half demon's sword, he will be far easier to control without it."

"You are useful Berena. To think I had planned to kill you."

The witch did not respond as she looked away from the man on his thrown. A deep hatred burned in her eyes. Someday, Berena promised herself, she would be free of the fool.

*

It was as if she had simply vanished into nothing. This was where they had taken her from, but even he could find no way to follow where she had been taken. These kidnappers were not armatures. He bit back his anger, holding it. He could use that anger when he found the thief, until then it was wise to keep his composure. Finding her would not be easy, but it also would not be impossible.

*

Kagome jumped a little as the door opened and turned almost hopefully to the person coming in. The hope that she was about to be rescued vanished the second she recognized Gorenchi standing in the doorway.

"You seem to have calmed down enough to be spoken to."

"I have nothing to say to you." She snapped, looking dismissively away.

"I said spoken to, not with. You are simply to listen to me." He closed the door behind him, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Kagome glanced at him, then away, deciding not to acknowledge that he was speaking or even in the room. "As I told you at our last meeting I have chosen you to be my queen. As you have proven to be less than cooperative and grateful in anyway I have been forced to do something to convince you."

She tried not to look at him, but couldn't help it. The threat implied in his words had the desired effect and forced her to turn toward him.

"You wanted to be with your friends. They will be brought to you, but the moment you displease me one of them will be killed in front of you. And if you continue refusing me I will ensure each death is long and painful, yours the worst of all."

"They won't let you catch them."

"They won't have a choice in the matter. Lillya never fails to obey her orders."

"Why are you doing this?"

"My decision is made, and my mind will not be changed."

"I won't let you hurt them."

"Then don't make me." He turned away.

"What kind of monster are you?" She demanded trying not to cry or scream.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner. I will not allow it."

"Oh and what are you going to do? Kill me?"

Gorenchi moved into the room, ominously marching directly to her. She tried to stand perfectly still as he neared, his face twitching with barely controlled anger. Kagome stared up at him, doing everything she could to hide her fear and keep the defiant look on her face. He was as tall as Sesshomaru, with the same kind of intimidating dangerous aura, but instead of controlling the current Gorenchi let it flow out of him in waves. Kagome swallowed silently. She realized too late what he was going to do.

She had barely started to doge him when his hand collided with her cheek, sending Kagome to the floor. She curled into a ball on her side for a second, then started to sit up.

"You will learn to obey me, my queen." He turned on his heel, and marched out of the room.

Kagome curled into a boy as her fear finally broke the barriers she'd put around it. The hot tears burned her frozen cheeks and she shook with sobs. Where were they? Why had no one come for her? She'd been here for days already, and there was no way she could escape him on her own.

*

"Sesshomaru, this is quite a surprise."

"I have come for a purpose Holken." It was best to be forward in this, well as forward as he was able to be. He had a reason for being here, and likely little time.

"By all means come in. This must be a matter of great importance to bring you so far personally." Holken closed the door to the room, following Sesshomaru into the empty space. "What can I do for you?"

"There is a man named Gorenchi, he has a servant name Lillya. Do these names mean anything to you?"

"I should have suspected as much. What has Gorenchi attempted against you?"

"Nothing that bears mention. I am curious, what do you know of him?"

"He's a demon of course, mix of many types, I'm not sure which. He's been building up power and grabbing at land for some time. I was under the impression that he knew better than to cross you, he's been careful to remain out of your way."

"So it would seem. Until recently I had not even heard the name."

"I've never seen him personally, but those who have tell me he's a bit like you. No one knows what to expect of him."

"Such disrespect. How do I find him?"

"Well, no one knows for sure. He's got some monstrosity of a castle that he keeps hidden. Doesn't like visitors that one, unlike myself."

"So it would seem. You've been rather helpful." It was all the thanks the demon would receive from him. He should know better that to ask for anything more. Sesshomaru approached the door, preparing to leave.

"There is a new rumor floating around," Holken watched the young demon pause before continuing, " They say that Gorenchi has a human girl that he plans to marry. They also say that your…younger brother is attempting to rescue that girl. Now why would you come asking about this demon now?"

"It is purely coincidental I assure you."

Sesshomaru was an accomplished liar, very well versed in hiding the truth, but Holken could hear the lie he was telling now. "I was told some time ago that you had taken a human girl to your home with you, and kept her there for some time before her rather sudden departure. Is this the same girl? Where you watching her for your brother? Or has he been watching her for you?"

"It rather offends me to learn you have been spying on me Holken, and that you think so lowly of me that you would have me in league with humans and an idiot half demon."

"I meant nothing against your character I assure you. I know your father would have been glad for you and your brother to work together. Forgive me for being overly sentimental."

"Sentimentality is for fools. I was under the impression you knew that." Sesshomaru pushed the door open. Holken was coming too close to the truth. No one could know he was really searching for the girl. His human would be safest as a secret.

*

"We're never going to find Kagome are we?" Shippo whined and was knocked from Miroku's shoulder by Inuyasha's fist.

"Shippo you shouldn't talk like that." Miroku chided, looking at the little fox sprawled at his feet, then Inuyasha

"Shippo you shouldn't talk like that." Miroku chided, looking at the little fox sprawled at his feet, then Inuyasha. The half demon glared at the fox for a moment before stepping over him, "I'm sure we'll find her eventually."

"I hope we aren't too late" Sango murmured.

"It won't matter, when I find whoever's responsible for this I'll…"

"Hello." The girl stood looking at them all, as before she wasn't smiling, "Lady Kagome has been very concerned over all of you."

"Where is she?" Inuyasha snapped, ready to rip her apart with his bare hands.

"She is well. I have been sent to bring you to my lord's castle. Lady Kagome is there already."

"You tell me where to find Kagome right now, or I'll cut you to pieces.

"Inuyasha, if you kill her we'll never get to Kagome." Miroku's hand closed on a red clad shoulder, pulling the nearly irrational Inuyasha back a step.

"What?"

"This girl has come to take us to Kagome. We should go with her."

"What if it's a trap?" Sango asked quietly.

"Then we'll deal with it when we get there. This is the best option we have for now." Miroku said softly.

"I don't like this." Inuyasha's eyes were darting around them, like he sensed something there but couldn't see it.

"If you refuse to come we will be forced to bring you by force." There were now several men standing next to Lillya.

"We'll come." Miroku announced. Instantly several men grabbed his arms, then Inuyasha and Sango's.

"You will give up your weapons." Lillya ordered.

"Not a chance." Inuyasha snapped and was quickly hit over the head.

"Inuyasha!" Sango watched the half demon slump over unconscious.

"I'm afraid you haven't got a choice." Lillya turned away from them and marched forward. She held up her hand, her long pointer finger covered with some kind of glowing metallic tip. She stuck her finger out as if stabbing into something and drew it downward, the air tearing in front of her. It widened, revealing a sliver of a castle and brownish grass. "Take them to Lord Gorenchi, then join me. We have much work to do."

Kagome walked carefully down the stairs, keeping as much distance as she could between herself and the guards who had taken her from her room. One walked in front and the other beside her. She jerked away whenever he attempted to grasp her arm.

The doors to Gorenchi's thrown room opened and Kagome found herself entering first, both guards dropping back to follow her in. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin slightly before walking into the room. She froze the second she saw them. Miroku and Sango were chained and gagged. Inuyasha, also in chains was laying motionless at their feet.

"What have you done?" She rushed toward them, worried that maybe he had already killed one of them.

"Stop her." Gorenchi saw their hands grab the girl, drag her back. "I did not cause this, the half demon resisted and is as responsible for his injury as you are."

"You didn't have to hurt him! You could have just left them alone." Kagome struggled against the hands holding her back.

"They are my gift to you, but I can take them away from you if you continue behaving in this manner." Gorenchi stepped down from his thrown, crossed to stand in front of her, "Have you chosen to be cooperative?"

"Let them go."

His hand swung for her face and Kagome only remained upright because of the guards holding her. "Take them to the dungeons." He ordered gesturing to Miroku and Sango who were fighting against their chains. "Return my queen to her room." He caught Kagome's chin with his hand, his grip painful, "The next time you refuse me one of thme will die." He murmered, turning away to return to his thrown.

"Sango, Miroku…I'm sorry." Kagome cried as she was drug from the room. She only managed to control her tears until the door had closed behind her. She would have to give in to Gorenchi's wishes or he would kill them. She couldn't let that happen, but the realization of what giving in meant hurt her, crushed her fragile hope of someday being with Sesshomaru again, of him loving her too. Tears kept falling, only faster now. She was lost. Forever.

*

"Sesshomaru, one more thing before you go." Holken called watching the lord of the western lands stop only two steps from the gate, "It would be best if you stay away from Gorenchi. I know you posses great power, but he does as well. Both of you have unknown limits, do not test them on eachother."

"I do not fear this demon, I doubt it will even begin to test my limits."

"If you are determined I cannot stop you. His servant, Lillya, has been attacking demons who are not aligned with him. She has killed many. I am expecting her any time."

"You are suggesting a trap." Sesshomaru glanced back over his shoulder.

"It is the only way you will reach Gorenchi's castle. Lillya and her men alone know how to reach the place. You are welcome to remain here to face her, I doubt she will attack you."

"You are attempting to use me to protect yourself."

"Would you believe me if I said no?"


	10. together

She appeared suddenly in front of the doors. A small girl really. How could anyone be afraid of her? But Sesshomaru knew that appearances were often misleading. Wasn't he a case of that himself? People often found him beautiful and found out too late that he was far more dangerous than he appeared.

"Hello." The girl only looked mildly surprised. He hated that she held no fear of him. "You are not Holken obviously."

"Obviously." He agreed, carefully observing her.

"My errand is not with you. I must ask you to move out of my way." Lillya bowed her head slightly to the demon standing in front of her. He was tall, dressed in white that looked cleaner than snow against his dark armor. He was pretty for a demon, his face made lovelier by the two lines on each cheek and the moon on his forehead. His golden eyes ere cold and his long silver hair nearly glinted like stars.

"Your errand is with me now. You have knowledge that I would have. Tell me or I will force it from you."

"That depends on what you wish to know." Lillya watched him suspiciously.

"How is your master's castle reached?"

"It is not without an invitation."

"I will not ask again." He had seen the metallic tip seem to come slicing through the air, he now saw the cover on her finger. This had to be what allowed her the instant transport to her master. Sesshomaru was simply checking his assumption to ensure that he was correct.

"Why with this. It is the only way. Only my men and I may use it though." Lillya held up her finger, guessing that he had already guessed. She did not know this demon, but she could tell he was not dangerous merely because of his power and strength, but also because he was intelligent, dangerously smart. Those were the most trying demons.

"Then you will take me to your master. I have business with him."

"I will do no such thing. I obey my lord's orders, not those of a nameless demon standing in another's hall."

"If you knew who I am you would not speak to me so."

"Then you must be Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the west." She continued despite his lack of response to her, " I have been warned away from you. My lord has no wish to pick a fight with one as merciless as yourself. I can not back down from you however."

"You have told me all I needed to know." He would kill her, use her key to her master's castle and retrieve his human. Other than that he had no need of her, and no further business with this Gorenchi.

"I am prepared," The girl charged at him, two long knives cutting at him. Sesshomaru stopped her easily, knocking one hand into the other and causing her to loose her grip on one of the knives.

"Is that your best?" He asked quietly, actually curious. This girl was said to be a worthy opponent, he was so far greatly disappointed.

"Not at all." Lillya whirled to him again, more knives in her hands. Now she was going to kill him. She had been warned that the lord of the west was dangerous, and a fierce warrior. She would test herself to test him.

He dodged her attacks again and again. This girl was fast, but not as fast as he was. Perhaps he would kill her with his own knife. It would be fitting punishment. He had recognized her scent. This one had kidnapped Kagome. His anger was righteous, but still he held it in check. Overreacting would get him injured when battling a quick enemy. He had learned that lesson again when he had lost his arm.

She had never faced an enemy with speed to match her own, but this lord Sesshomaru was leaving her in the figurative dust. Perhaps it would be best to alter her strategy. Clearly she could not outstrip him. It was a pointless attempt.

She was not only quick she was smart. He could see that she was testing him, trying to find a vulnerable spot. He had none of course, and was quickly tiring of playing with her. He had given her an opportunity to defend herself, and she was doing a poor job of it.

The air sizzled, and too late she tried to dodge the yellow ribbon descending on her. She screamed and crumbled to the ground, feeling a piece of her flesh being torn away, soon she would not be able to fight back. Thinking quickly Lillya fell to the ground, ready to spring when he came to finish her.

Sesshomaru knew she had fallen too easily. Sensing a trap he approached her slowly, watching for any signs of motion. She shoved herself upward, swinging a knife toward his side. Sesshomaru spun away, avoiding the knife and cutting into her with his claws. This time she did not scream, but made a strange gurgling choking sound as the poison of his claws mixing with what was left of her blood.

He stepped back as the small body hit the stone floor with a mix of a splash and a thud. Despite the pool that had formed on the floor he was mercifully free of her blood. He glanced over at Holken who had just entered the room. "You will take care of this mess."

"Gladdly. Have you learned what you wished to know."

"Yes." He used his whip to sever her arm and lifted it, carving a slash in the air. It widened slowly to show a large castle. "You're assistance was helpful Holken."

"You're welcome Sesshomaru." Holken smiled. He had known this young demon for nearly all his life, long enough to recognize the meaning behind his words, "But I owe you some thanks as well." He saw the silver head incline slightly and then Sesshomaru stepped through the portal and it sealed itself again.

*

"Lillya is missing my lord, I cannot find her." Berena turned from the mirror.

"Then there is a serious threat out there." Gorenchi stood, "Send all forces to find her. Minimum patrol is to remain at the castle."

"Even those watching your queen my lord."

"Yes, there is no risk of her running away now that I have her friends in my dungeon. There is someone out there who must want to kill me. I will have them killed first."

"As you wish my lord." Berena didn't tell him that she had a feeling he was too late . That some deathly force was moving toward them.

*

Her tears had slowed, but not stopped. She was shivering, her skin colder than the stone she knelt on. Kagome wanted to pray, but couldn't form words through the sobs or even thoughts. There was nothing except for pain and fear. This time no one could save her. She would have to save them. If keeping her friends alive meant sacrificing herself she had no choice, but to do it. Tomorrow she would tell Gorenchi. She would agree to marry him if he would release her friends. Her already flattened dreams and hopes began to crack and her heart was reducing itself to dust. There was nothing else that she could do. She wished that she wasn't alone, that almost anyone was with her.

She didn't dare to hope that Sesshomaru would come for her. He probably didn't even know that she had been kidnapped. It had been so long since she had seen him. She couldn't think of that, it only made her pain worse, made crying useless against the building pain. She would never know the joy of seeing him again, of hearing his voice. Kagome hugged herself tighter against the overwhelming loneliness and building pain, only increased as she was gripped by another fear.

If by some miracle Sesshomaru did find out what had happened, and for some reason came to find her he could be captured and killed as well. How could she live if she caused his death? If she caused him any harm at all? She couldn't, it was that simple.

The night wind tugged at his hair and clothes as he stood watching the castle. The enormous structure was oddly lifeless, even for the lateness of the hour, but he could sense no danger in the stillness, no threat of any kind. Without a second thought to it Sesshomaru walked directly at the front of the building, surprised by the lack of walls around the structure, but understanding that Gorenchi was under the impression that his castle was hidden. He hadn't hidden it nearly well enough.

The door was already open when he reached it, and for a second Sesshomaru suspected a trap, but as he entered the darkened hall it became obvious that none had been set. Nothing moved in the shadows, and only the layered trails of faded scents remained.

His gaze landed on a set of doors directly in front of him, resembling the heavy wooden doors of his own castle rather than the more common lightweight screens favored by the majority of the population. That would be where Gorenchi, his still unknown enemy unknowingly awaited him. Sesshomaru started forward, but his feet found their own path and carried him down a nearly invisible hallway. There was no scent to lead him, no light even, just some kind of inexplicable pull, as if his blood had become metallic and was being drawn by a magnet. He could only breath properly if he followed this path. Sesshomaru found himself at the base of a thin curving staircase, the walls coated with a thick layer of dust, and scuff marks from many sets of feet in the layer on the stairs themselves, and oddly there was no scent. Without pausing he moved upward, passing the only torch he had seen so far.

The light spilled down the hall in faint tendrils crawling along the floor and walls. Like the entry and staircase before it this hall was empty around Sesshomaru, and he didn't pause before continuing, his steps constant and in no way hesitant. Halfway down the hall his blood stopped pulling him, settled into its normal course and pace, but his eyes were pulled immediately to the door beside where he had stopped. He turned, pushing carefully at the wooden door that resisted him. His eyes found and recognized a lock similar to those on dungeon cells. It would be easily worked around. He placed a fingertip in the lock, releasing only enough poison into the mechanism to melt the delicate pieces working inside. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Kagome turned toward the almost silently opening door, quickly wiping away the traces of her tears. For a second she froze, staring at him. Another tear burned her cheek, and she turned away from the mirage. Why did she have to play these kind of cruel tricks on herself? She squeezed her eyes tightly closed, hiding her face in her hands.

His eyes left hers to sweep the room. With the exceptions of a mat and blanket on the floor it was bare stone and empty. There was no fireplace, and no candles to provide light, the only illumination was faint moonlight coming from the only window a tiny opening high on the wall. It was obviously glassless, but two thick bars blocked anyone from attempting to escape through it. He looked to the girl kneeling on the floor. She wasn't looking at him, and she didn't' speak. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Something made him want to speak, but for the first time no words would find his tongue.

Kagome looked up again. Why hadn't he disappeared yet? Why was this false image just standing there? Was it possible this was really him? She pushed herself to her feet, hesitantly moving toward him. "Se…Sesshomaru?" Her voice was less than a whisper of sound, but he nodded once. Kagome stopped almost close enough to, but not quite touching him. Her fingers shook as she reached up, hesitantly, fearfully, to touch his face.

Her fingertips were icy against his skin. Sesshomaru stood perfectly still as her trembling fingers moved down his cheek, outlined his lower lip. Even in the dimness he could see tears glistening in her eyes. What was he supposed to do if she started crying again? He'd never been forced to deal with an emotional woman.

She pulled her hand back from him, still waiting for him to vanish despite being solid. "You're really here?" The cold must have seeped into her skull and numbed her brain because it was suddenly refusing to work. Again he only nodded silently, "Say something please." She whispered, needing to hear his voice to be certain it was really him.

"You are proving to be more trouble than I had expected hu…Kagome."

For a second she bit on her quivering lower lip, staring up at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I should think it obvious." He couldn't tell her that he had come for her, and he assured himself that he was only repaying her for what he had done to her. Ravishing her had been unintentional, but he had and owed her something for allowing it to happen, and for treating her so coldly afterward.

She understood, but didn't say anything in response. She had nothing to say. She hadn't expected him to come and now that he was here she could only think of how glad she was to see him and what would happen if anyone else had. "You have to go." She whispered.

"Is there any particular reason?" The sudden smell of fear the panic in her eyes almost alarmed him, but Sesshomaru held it easily in check. Any encouragement and the girl was likely to explode in hysterics.

"If anyone sees you or finds out you're here Gorenchi will try to capture of kill you. He has the others already, please you have to…"

He recognized that words would not stop her and silenced her by touching her lips with a fingertip. "That is enough." She began to object, but he stopped her with a look. "Your concern is misplaced and unnecessary."

"Please Sessh, I can't let him hurt you too." She gripped his hand with both of hers, her eyes locking onto, pleading with his.

His eyes left hers only to narrow as he gently caught her chin and tilted her face to expose her left cheek to the faint moonlight, "He's marked you." His words were more growled than spoken as he tried to bite down his anger.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." His hold on her was light, but Kagome found she couldn't pull away from him, "You have to leave Sesshomaru. If he finds you here he'll kill you and everyone else."

"Do you think so lowly of me?"

"Of course not…just… I don't want anything to happen to you." His hand was so warm she felt like he was burning her. She tried and failed to stop her shivering.

"I will hear no more talk of me running away." He released her, stepped back a little. It took him a second to realize that her body was shacking with cold, not sobs. Why did it anger him to see her so badly mistreated?

The blanket was thin and coarse against his fingers as he lifted it from the floor and draped the cloth around her shoulders. "Come." He seated himself on the woven mat on the floor, pulled her sideways onto his lap and placed his arm around her shoulders as she curled against his chest.

Somehow her fear vanished the second he pulled her close to him. Kagome relaxed against him, her body soaking in the warmth of his. She could feel his slow even breathing, hear the steady beat of his heart and as she closed her eyes the world shrank to include only the two of them. She wasn't cold and alone, there was nothing to fear because there was only Sesshomaru and time stopped moving.

Kagome wasn't sure how long they sat there before she could make herself move. She lifted her head, turning to look at him, not sure what she was going to say. His grip on her loosened only to tighten again. She was beginning to recognize the boiling melting heat in his eyes. She held her breath, waiting for the kiss she was certain would come.

He stared down at her in the dimness, watched the fading moonlight skip over her pale skin. Her dark eyes were pools of rich color in her face, glowing up into his. She was marred only by the bruise she had been given, another testament to how badly she had been treated. As if in a trance he released her shoulders to touch her face, covering the mark with his fingers and unable to explain even to himself why he did it.

She watched him closely, suddenly very aware of how close he was, that she hadn't been this near to him for far too long. She waited and still Sesshomaru didn't move. The butterflies that always found her demanded she do something. Kagome caught his hand, linked her fingers with his. She stared at his eyes that were glued to their hands. She wanted to speak, drag his attention to her, but no sound would escape her. She reached out to touch his face, her fingers barely brushing against him before he turned to her.

There was no way to tell which of them moved first, but as their lips met neither cared. He had tasted hunger befor, but never had it been as intoxicating as in her kiss. Sesshomaru crushed her to him as his own need broke through the walls he'd surrounded it with. Something deep in the back of his mind told him to gentle his hold on her, to be careful as she was only human. He stopped.

"No." He broke the kiss but, didn't completely release her. This could not be allowed to continue. Such behavior was ill advised and would lead him into trouble. He had only narrowly escaped once before. Narrowly escaped? He hadn't escaped at all. Didn't the memory of her haunt him at every turn? Hadn't he come all this distance for her?

Could it really be so bad to want her? To want to keep her for eternity? To want to love her? Sesshomaru did his best to banish the thoughts. Love was the most dangerous of emotions, most of which he functioned far more effectively without. If he allowed himself to love her he was certain to loose her. The things you loved were what were used to hurt you. He would give no one such an advantage over him.

Kagome stared at him in shock, wondering what she had done wrong, what he was thinking. She couldn't move away from him, and his face diverted. She could still see his eyes, the blaze in them only a little cooler. "I…um…" She stopped, not sure what to say.

"More romanticized situations." He murmured.

"Funny how we keep ending up in those." She looked away from him, oddly disappointed, feeling hurt and rejected. It was only when she was brave enough to risk a little more pain that she looked back to him, "They aren't entirely bad, are they?"

"They are dangerous." He fought franticly for his control. He'd only come this close to such a loss once and it had come so suddenly he had no chance of breaking away, now he would stop before he went too far.

"Oh… dangerous, yeah." Couldn't he tell that she didn't care? His continuing certainty that somehow he had hurt her or would was proving to be annoying. She was beginning to wonder if this was his way of playing with her. For a second she bit on her lip, thinking of what to say or do. She turned to him again, placing a hand carefully on his face and making him look at her. She couldn't speak suddenly only stare into his eyes. Her hand trailed down from his jaw over the side of his neck. She felt Sesshomaru swallow, then tremble. "Sessh."

There was an offer in her eyes that he couldn't ignore or turn away from. Not again. Not when he wanted so badly to accept it, her. The need was almost overwhelming and mirrored so perfectly in her eyes that Sesshomaru could only lower his head to her shoulder, overpowered by the scent and feel of her. Fighting his own internal battle, one shaking him to his core.

She could only imagine what was taking place in his mind, but she understood that it had to be difficult. For a moment she was afraid to move, afraid of him moving away. Slowly Kagome slid her arms around him, and after another second of hesitation stroked his hair, that felt like silk as her fingers combed through the strands. He didn't move.

A soft growl brought Miroku and Sango's attention to the red figure curled in the corner.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku called over to him, watching tensely as the half demon pushed himself upward, shaking his head.

"Who hit me?" He demanded angrily, jumping to his feet.

"One of the guards. They've been keeping you unconscious for most of the day." Miroku explained softly.

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"When they first brought us in. He's holding her somewhere else, and blackmailing her." Sango was aware of the confused look, but left it for Miroku to explain further.

"He wants Kagome to marry him, and Gorenchi is threatening to kill us if she does not agree. Probably hurt her as well."

"Being married to him would be worse than dieing. I hope she doesn't go through with it."

"She won't, once we get out of here."

"There's no way Inuyasha. Even you can't bend or dislodge these bars." Miroku sank onto a bench pushed against the wall, his eyes on the ground, "I must acknowledge that this is my fault. It was my decision that let the girl capture us."

"Um…yeah." Inuyasha murmured.

"It was a misjudgment Miroku. Everything will work out, it always does."

"Oh yeah? We're stuck in a dungeon, there's no way out of here." Inuyasha snapped.

"Being pessimistic isn't going to help us Inuyasha. Blame me all you want, but try to think of a way out." Miroku said softly, still staring at the ground.

He lifted his head, thinking his decision was made, and realizing he really had no choice. He had to leave her immediately or build more regrets, injure her further. He turned to her, preparing a gentle explanation for moving away and leaving her. He froze as he saw her face, feeling foolish for thinking he could reject her. It would have been best. He was tiring of doing what was best.

The silence pressed in on her, so complete Kagome could hear the stars chiming over the millions of miles between them. She could see the sun hiding in his eyes, keeping time from moving again, holding her as well. He didn't speak, but she understood everything he was saying with those eyes, things he would never say aloud. This time she moved first, slowly she touched her lips to his, at first just brushing her mouth to his then his lips settled against hers, his arm pulled her closer and together they fell sideways.


	11. orders

"You will remain here until my return." He should stay with her. There were many things to say. She would want an explanation of his decision. An explanation he could not offer of a difficult decision that he was still attempting to make. However, he had a more pressing matter to attend to. An unknown enemy still lurked in the halls beyond this room. An enemy that had already proven to be hazardous to his human, and so she must stay here.

"I want to go with you."

"No. You will only be in my way." He knew even as he said it that she would argue. She always did. Still, whatever case she presented he would ignore it. There was no telling what would happen when he at last went through the doors to Gorenchi's inner lair. No matter how she fought to accompany him, he could not and would not walk her into that danger.

"I'll stay back…I'll run to the dungeons to let the others go. Just let me come with you."

The little liar. She would not run from the danger, he knew her well enough to know she would fight rather than hide. "For your own safety you must stay here."

"My friends are out there, and you will be. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Do as you are told. You seek trouble leaving here." Sesshomaru paused, "I will not allow it. No further harm will befall them."

"Sessh…"

"I will hear no further arguments." He started for the door. No one harmed or captured what was his.

"Sesshomaru." She threw her arms around him as he turned back, hugging him as tightly as she could. The idea of him leaving suddenly terrified her, and her already fragile emotions were overcome by his determination to protect her. He would only act this way if he was really concerned for her, and Sesshomaru would only be concerned if he cared about her.

"Release me." He ordered softly.

"Why won't you let me come with you? Why do I have to stay here?"

"Placing what you seek to protect in danger makes very little sense. You will release me now."

"Looks like you're just going to have to stay or drag me with you."

"Kagome, I will force you to. You will stop arguing. Do not make me tell you again."

She knew it was probably an empty threat. This was Sesshomaru, not Gorenchi and Sesshomaru would not cause her physical harm. He was surprisingly gentle considering his reputation, and despite his more violent tendencies. He'd never harmed her, and she knew he never would, not intentionally. His cold outer shell was polished and deadly, but she had seen beyond that. If he had already made up his mind it would do no good to argue anymore. "Alright, please be careful."

"Your concern…"

"Is misplaced. I know, but I can't help it. I love you." She stepped back from him, watched Sesshomaru nod slightly before pushing the door open.

The soft click of the closing door broke the silence lingering in ht room. She stared at the door, nearly smiling now that tears refused to gather in her eyes.

He waited outside of the room for only a moment before turning to travel back down the halls. What was happening to him? How could he allow himself to act like that in this type of situation? How did she affect him in this way? Whenever she came too close he was suddenly twisted around himself, tense. He could not feel anything for her. It would be foolish, dangerous for them both if he did. He had sworn many times that he would not come for her again, had told her he would not be there to save her again. But he had come. He had come to protect her… No, because he owed her, had given in to his weakness for her again upon seeing her again, and it had been a mistake. It was not love. It could not be.

The double doors of his thrown room swung swiftly and loudly into the room. Gorenchi turned to the opening and a pair of flashing amber eyes. The white clad avenger stepped forward, his face blank around his dangerously blazing eyes.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this honor?"  
Sesshomaru chose to ignore the black haired man and stare instead at the one chained on the floor. His idiot half brother, chained and gagged. "A fitting position for you Inuyasha."

"Then you have come for him. I learned only in the last few minutes that this half demon was your younger brother."

"If you think I have come to save this… You are mistaken."

"Then why have you come?"

"For my own reasons." He could not reveal his feelings for the girl, not to this demon or Inuyasha, who was making quite a fool of himself laying on the ground, chewing on the cloth used to fill his mouth.

"I can't offer my assistance or compliance if I have no idea what you want."

He had expected Gorenchi to fight him for this intrusion, not attempt to be… helpful. "I must insist that you release your prisoners and leave them be. I am required to give only one warning."

"My prisoners? My prisoners are my business Lord Sesshomaru. If you wish you may leave with your brother."

"I have no interest in him. The girl you have treated so poorly is my concern."

"The conditions of my dungeons are…"

"Far more adiquite than your rooms I'm sure."

"Then you have been to see my queen."

"The girl is not yours," She's mine. The second piece of the message was not verbal, but could not have been communicated more clearly than it was by his eyes.

"I must disagree with you. The girl is to be my queen. I will be claiming her in a short time."

"You will not have the option." Now his intentions had been announced. Gorenchi knew that Sesshomaru had come to kill him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have been very careful in the past to avoid trouble between us. Indeed I had hoped that we would be allies. It would be a shame to close such avenues over such a small matter as a human girl."

"An entertaining thought, that I would align with one such as you."

"I had heard of your power, not of your arrogance."

Sesshomaru considered him coldly, silently. His rage boiled just beneath his calm exterior. His claws almost itched to tear this being apart piece by piece.

"No retort? I must admit to a mild disappointment."

His knuckles popped dangerously at his side.

"I am afraid I must demand that you leave my palace."

"My purpose here is not complete."

"Very well." Gorenchi moved down from his platform to stand in front of Sesshomaru, "As you have proven to be less than compliant I will be forced to make you cooperate."

"If you think you are capable of such an action."

Inuyasha knew the look on Sesshomaru's face and exactly what it meant. Sesshomaru was only playing with Gorenchi, he planned to kill him. Inuyasha just didn't know why.

Gorenchi began circling the silver haired demon, looking for the best point to attack, waiting for any beginning of an offensive attack or defensive stance. Lord Sesshomaru didn't move at all, didn't even turn to look at him, just stared at the spot he had vacated. Annoyed by his adversary's arrogance Gorenchi dove at him.

Sesshomaru reacted so quickly Gorenchi barely saw him move. In a whirl of white silk the other demon side stepped his attack and caught Gorenchi with a single swipe that sent the dark haired man soaring across the room.

Sesshomaru watched the demon get to his feet, his face contorted with anger. He steadied himself and swung at him. Easily Sesshomaru caught the arm that came at him, met eyes that had turned a muddy red, "You were wise to stay out of my way, but you have done the unforgivable. You took what was mine." He growled and with a twist the arm snapped with a loud crunch.

"If you had claim on her she should have been with you."

"You should not have taken her against her will, and more importantly, you should have known that you would pay for abusing her." He kept his voice low enough that only Gorenchi would hear him. The demon had a right to know why he was going to die, and the reason would go to the grave with him.

"If anyone learned you were protecting…" The words were silenced by a gurgling sound as Sesshomaru's talons ripped into the demon's throat, tearing the flesh. Blood spattered onto the floor as Gorenchi used both hands to cover the cut in his throat. The red in his eyes blazed as he glared at Sesshomaru who stood several feet away, casually sending blood drops flying from his fingertips, his enemy effectively silenced.

Sesshomaru knew what was coming before the transformation even began. Gorenchi's hair shrank into his head that was widening and lengthening, his skin turning to scales, gaining a garish green hue. The head was not the only thing that was changing. Gorenchi's body bloated and expanded, becoming enormous, his arms and legs turned into matching limbs the size and shape of large tree trunks. He sprouted a long pointed tail, tipped with spikes and large leathery wings. The creature Gorenchi had become opened it's mouth in a silent roar, exposing a mouth full of long, sharp teeth glittering in the light.

"What manner of beast are you?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to hide his disgust with the massive thing in front of him. It did not matter really. He would kill Gorenchi no matter what form he had taken. It was more a morbid curiosity that made him ask the question. The creature attempted to snarl, but could make no sound as the pale green blood oozed from it's neck. "Clearly an abomination such as you should have been destroyed long ago." The gaping mouth came toward him, the forked tongue lashing at him. Sesshomaru severed it with his own whip, sending the thin ribbon of flesh to join the blood spreading across the ground. He moved at the last possible moment, narrowly avoiding the jaws of the monster that closed with a snap where he had been. He gave another lash, cutting into the mammoth creatures side, slicing into green skin and pink flesh. More of the green blood poured to the ground.

Sesshomaru skated around the monster, cutting him again and again, but the wounds were superficial, causing blood loss, but no real damage. The mouth snapped repeatedly always a moment too late, and at least narrowly missing him. He spun away from one such attempt only to find himself leaping away from the spiked tail. Gorenchi now had two weapons to use against him, but Sesshomaru was not in the least afraid or concerned. He had defeated more dangerous enemies. His claws were no longer the most effective weapons. He stopped across the room from Gorenchi, pausing only long enough to draw Tokijin. His eyes found the red glowing ones of Gorenchi. He smelled sulfur and heat over the stench of Gorenchi's blood. He could sense something coming.

"What is going on up there?" Sango murmured holding the bars to look at the stairs leading to the thrown room above them. Dirt fell from the ceiling in time with a series of heavy thuds.

"There is really no telling." Miroku joined her at the cell wall, following her gaze and wondering himself what exactly was taking place in their captors thrown room

Kagome paced nervously next to the door, wanting to go out, but not wanting to displease Sesshomaru. She stopped suddenly. What was she doing? Was she really going to stay here just because Sesshomaru had told her to? She wasn't some pet of his, one of his servants to boss around. She turned to the door, where would her things be? She had left her backpack at their camp before being captured. Hopefully they hadn't just left it behind. If she found her things she could go help, but only her friends would know if the backpack had even been brought here. She hesitated only a moment at the door before throwing it open and running into and down the hall.

The air roared with the heat of the jet of flame bursting from the fanged mouth. Sesshomaru whirled away to the side, feeling the flame slide around him, surrounding but not burning him. He moved quickly enough to avoid even a singe. His eyes darted from where the flames had been back to Gorenchi, only to find the monster standing amid walls of flame. It appeared that Gorenchi's blood was flammable. This was becoming more dangerous than he had expected.

His sharp eyes found his little brother, still fighting his heavy metal chains, and surrounded by fire. He was protected by his fire rat kimono, but tied like he was still vulnerable. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have cared, would have allowed his little brother to die, but now Sesshomaru couldn't allow the protector of his human in his absence to be killed, no matter how pathetic that protection may have been.

Inuyasha nearly jumped as Sesshomaru appeared over him. He looked fairly annoyed as he caught the chain and hauled him away. The gag slipped enough to let him talk, "What are you…?"

"Silence. If anything in this room is going to kill you it is going to be me." He snapped and threw the bundle of chains into a flameless corner.

Pulling Tokijin again Sesshomaru turned back to Gorenchi ready to fight the creature now that no one else was in the way. The firelight flashed the length of the blade, glinted on his eyes.

She raced down the staircase, not caring how loud her footsteps were as long as she could hear no one else in front of her. Her heart had been pounding as she left the room and finally slowed as she began to descend the last flight. She froze when she heard a set of footsteps as carelessly loud as her own had been moments before. Kagome crouched to hide behind the banister, barely able to see over it. She recognized the man almost the second she saw him as one of the guards Gorenchi had set to watch her. He paused for a moment in the entry hall, then moved toward the open doors, bright orange light highlighting him through the shadows. He was going to help his masters.

Kagome moved quickly, quietly down the last few steps to a shelf at the bottom. Her fingers closed around the heavy statue and she slowly lifted it. She was certain the scraping of the stone would draw the guards attention, but he was too fixated on the open doors the thrown room. She moved across the space between them, straining to lift the statue over her head and brought it down with a crash on the demon's head.

For the briefest moment she was sure he had withstood the impact and would turn to finish her. Then the man wavered and dropped to the ground. Kagome stared down at him for a moment, "Sorry." She whispered as her eyes went to the bow he had carried, with slightly shaking hands she took the weapon and quiver, "I need to borrow these." With new determination she turned to the door, froze staring at the flames. She swallowed, took a deep breath and ran forward.

He turned to the door as his sensitive ears detected a loud noise and was momentarily frozen in place. His heartbeat sped, and his eyes widened.

She found him through the flames and nearly smiled at the shocked expression on his face. He stood perfectly still for a long moment. Kagome nearly moved toward him, but stopped mid-step as Sesshomaru vanished behind a column of flame. She followed it to its source and gasped. The enormous thing's eyes moved to her, bright red in a wide green face. The giant lizard's face began to turn to her, the flames moving. She moved without thinking, drawing and fitting the arrow to the bow, using all of her strength she pulled back on the bowstring, and as soon as it was stretched as far as she could force it Kagome released the weapon.

His eyes traced the mass of blue light's trail, picking out the arrow he knew she had to have fired. For nearly a second he wondered what kind of damage it would cause, then the sharp point struck… and skipped along the thick scales before ricocheting into a wall. Gorenchi issued another silent roar and twisted his head toward the doors. He smelled heat and sulfur.

An arm closed around her, hauling her backward so quickly the world became a blur around her. She was nearly dizzy as they landed, and she turned to find Sesshomaru nearly glaring down at her. She flinched and turned back to the door as another jet of flame escaped the door into the entry.

"You have disobeyed my orders."

"Did I ever follow them? I told you, I'm not going to sit by and do nothing!"

"And I am not going to watch you die!" He turned away from her, rushing through the doors that snapped shut inexplicably behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" She ran at them as they closed, pounding her fists into the thick heavy wood that refused to budge for her.

On the stairs Berena laughed softly.


	12. fighting

The soft sound sent a chill over her spine, and slowly she turned to find its source. Her wide eyes slid slowly up the stairs until they encountered the woman descending them. "Who are you?" Why had she dropped the bow? Now she was defenceless unless she could reach the bow several feet before this woman reached the bottom steps.

"I understand now, you're a priestess aren't you? That's why you captivate them so easily, a pretty piece of fruit from the forbidden tree." She considered her calmly.

"You're one of Gorenchi's servants aren't you?"

"I am as much a prisoner as you. That is why it is fortunate I found you, though of course I did not know of your mate."

"My mate? What…he's not…I mean we aren't…"

"Then he takes advantage of you, or do you of him? I've seen all that transpired since his arrival, your demon lord was reluctant to fight Gorenchi before seeing you."

"He was not. Sesshomaru would never back down from a fight."

"How sweet. I suppose you wish to watch the battle, be at your lover's side. I cannot let you, I'm afraid."

"What?" She stared at her, sensing the power flowing from the woman, some strange currant of energy that passed through her and massed at the door, Kagome nearly gasped, a witch. "You're holding the doors closed aren't you?"

"I cannot let him escape."

-

The flames parted before him, the hot air lifting several strands of his hair as he started forward. Grim determination painted his normally perfectly controlled face, his eyes blazing more brilliantly than the flames around him. The stench of sulfur stung his nose, the hot air burned into his lungs. His calm exterior was fracturing. This beast had dared to steal from him, to harm the human he already considered his own. Her face appeared suddenly in front of his eyes, bruised and terrified. He could feel her shivering against him, frozen and abused, held captive in a room nearly made of ice.

Golden eyes flashed red, Tokijin shuddered, then steadied. He rushed forward, watching for his opening, preparing his strike. The flames reached for him, and recoiled upon touching him, none daring to burn him. A large green face appeared through the fire, its jaws opened to take him in, crush him between rows of teeth. His sword swung of its own will, cutting into the opening, breaking several teeth and cutting into the soft roof. The creature recoiled and Sesshomaru slashed at him again, cutting into the leg he had injured as an arm. A jet of flame shot at him. Sesshomaru dodged and came up sweeping Tokijin in a wide arc, causing yet another gash. More of the blood spilled, and the flames around him roared.

Calm still at some point in his mind, fueled by his rage, but not clouded or consumed by it Sesshomaru recognized a weakness in his opponent. Flame was a weapon of Gorenchi's, but it could also be turned against him. His plan began to form quickly. He would have to be patient in killing the beast, keep his anger under his control. He would have to act quickly at some point though, already the wounds he had inflicted were healing. This fight could not be allowed to stretch any longer.

Tokijin turned in his hand, held to the side as Sesshomaru threw himself forward, slicing deeply into Gorenchi's side.

-

"Break it, right now." Kagome ordered, her voice surprisingly strong.

Berena trembled for a moment, then laughed again, "You waited too long Priestess, the seal is complete, even you could not break it."

"You put it up, you can undo it."

"No, I cannot; the spell is its own being now. When Gorenchi is dead it will break, but not a moment before,"

"You're lying." The bowstring groaned its complaint as she pulled even harder on it. The bow in her hands was inexplicably steady, and the arrow's deadly aim was steady as well. "You open these doors right now."

"Kill me if you feel you must, it will not help you."

"You're lying." But she didn't really believe that. The arrow trembled momentarily, and her white knuckled hands loosened their grip slightly. The witch was sticking to the story, and she could no longer feel power escaping the woman to join the mass of it behind her. What if she was telling the truth, and there was no way to reach Sesshomaru and her captured friends? What if they were all consumed by the flames because they couldn't escape before Gorenchi's death, and judging by the look in Sesshomaru's eyes when she'd seen him moments before the demon would not be dying quickly. Would he care about the two humans slowly suffocating on smoke or being eaten by the fire? She liked to think he would, but knew it was likely too much to hope for.

"Then loose your arrow, strike me dead, either way you must hope your demon is the stronger."

"He is."

"Then you have nothing to fear. There is nothing to be gained from my death, surely you can tell that? Would you become a murderer for nothing?"

Kagome stared at her. 'You've killed for Sesshomaru before.' A voice whispered in her head. But this was different, the last time she had been trying to save his life, and her own from a direct threat, from a demon. 'Are demons worth less than humans? You place a high value on Sesshomaru's life.' The arrow trembled again. "If you're lying to me, I'll track you down." She threatened, but the bow fell to her side, the arrow removed, "Now go, before I decide I've made a mistake."

"You will not regret it."

Kagome could not help thinking that she would, but she did not want to kill someone for no reason. She was not a cold blooded murderer.

-

Turning he leapt over the spiked tail, nearly severing it as well. The head whipped around and Sesshomaru was forced to dodge another burst of flame. He slashed at the neck, barely catching it. Gorenchi turned away and he stabbed into the green scaled side, carving a slash to match the other side's wound. A large, leathery wing unfurled to block him and was cleaved from the monster. He shoved himself away, watching the demon writhe, wondering if he would transform back for only a moment. He soon realized it was out of the question, Gorenchi was wounded to badly to survive in a human form. Sesshomaru forced his mind back into action.

The length of his sword's blade was coated with the green tinged blood, already it began to dry in the heat. Carefully Sesshomaru shoved the sword into the wall of fire surrounding him. He waited only a moment for what he knew would happen. Fire danced on Tokijin's blade as he began moving again, aiming for the monster's exposed side. This strike would have to be exactly placed or all of his efforts would have been wasted.

Gorenchi attempted to dodge, but Sesshomaru anticipated the move. He stopped next to the creature's new position, laying Tokijin's blade partially in the wound. For less than a second he doubted his own plan, then the reaction took place, and he pulled his sword away from the small orange tongues lapping at the inside of the wound. The skin was healing so rapidly it had covered the fire before it had consumed all of the slowly oozing blood. Quickly he repeated his actions on what remained of the cut in Gorenchi's other side.

The enormous green monstrosity began jerking violently, falling to the ground to roll until his body collided with a wall. Large bumps appeared across the body, pushing the skin up as scales began to disintegrate. They swelled and expanded unto the skin burst with flames and blood that burned into nothing in the air. Pieces of flesh were thrown from the body, soaring across the room in sizzling chunks. Gorenchi squirmed on the floor, his face opened with silent screams of agony. Sesshomaru watched with merciless satisfaction as the red eyeballs were consumed by hungry flames. The pressure in the creatures head swelled it, until the skull burst, and the flaming balls of his eyes were shot from their sockets. Then at last Gorenchi was still.

"You could have finished him faster." Inuyasha snapped, struggling to his feet by pushing himself up a wall.

Sesshomaru considered him coldly for a moment and turned to the door, passing to it quickly. He pushed at the wood, watched them hesitate before swinging into the entry.

"Sesshomaru." She did not run to him. Instead she stared at him.

"He is dead."

"Yeah, I know." She paused, unsure of what to say. "I guess I should thank you."

"It is unnecessary." He looked at her, his eyes sharp, "Have you anything to say for your actions."

"What?" Was he demanding an apology, " Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong."

"You were told to remain upstairs."

"Well I hate to tell you, Lord Sesshomaru, but I'm not yours to order around." She glared at him, angered by his attitude. He had no right to treat her as he did those he thought he was superior to.

"Your obstinacy knows no bounds."

"If you plan on having anything to do with me in the future you better get used to it, because I'm not going to change."

"I have wasted my time with you." Why was his temperature rising? This human was infuriating, how could he have found her appealing, considered making her his…

"And what about my time? You think yours is so much more valuable, well guess what, you aren't anything that special." She said it to hurt him, because he had hurt her. She realized it had worked as his eyes widened. She expected him to shout or maybe kill her on the spot, instead he turned away from her, threw something into the darkest corner and began walking. He did not hesitate as he reached the door, "Sesshomaru come back here!"  
"Your life is no longer my concern. I have finished with you."

"Sesshomaru…" The words stung, but she covered them with anger, "Fine then, run away from me, that's what you're good at." She turned into the still burning thrown room, and heard someone calling her, "Inuyasha…" How could she have forgotten they were in there?

The key slipped in her slippery fingers as she unlocked the cell listening to the fire roar upstairs. They ran in a column through the dungeon to the stairs and through the dying flames to the entry. Kagome hesitated behind everyone else under the guise of collecting the arrows she had lost earlier. Once they weren't watching she went to the corner to collect Sesshomaru's discarded treasure. It took her a moment to find it.

The small metal circle held many stones, seven small ones ringing a slightly larger amber stone shaped as a tear. It hung on a thin cord of woven strands that could only be his hair. She considered it for a moment, then tucked it into a pocket. She would return it the next time she saw him, if she ever saw him again. His words haunted her, "I have finished with you." He couldn't possibly mean it. But Kagome realized suddenly that Sesshomaru may have come on several occasions to save her, but he had never returned her feelings or admitted to having any for her. She had just assumed he did, and maybe she had made the biggest mistake of her life by snapping at him.


	13. regrets

Inuyasha rubbed at his eye momentarily and turned back to the path he was following, sniffing the air several times to ensure he was going in the right direction. He could barely see through the fog that had been lingering over them for half of a week. They hadn't traveled very far, and it was Kagome's fault, he just couldn't figure out why. She had been down since leaving Gorenchi's castle, so he knew that it had to have something to do with Sesshomaru. If he was going to find out what had happened, and what was going on he would have to track down his older brother and hope he was more forthcoming than Kagome was proving to be. He sincerely doubted that Sesshomaru would be, but there was less chance of being thrown face first into the ground than Kagome, and at least if Sesshomaru tried it he could fight back.

A part of him wanted to just leave the bundle he carried and forger the entire endeavor. He had to be an idiot for doing this, but now he had come too far to turn back. And Miroku had seen him leaving with the thing. He didn't have a cover story yet, so he couldn't go back. He would tell Kagome what he'd done, if Sesshomaru was as stubborn as he was expecting. Maybe if she were happy with him she'd stop this sullen silence and tell him what was going on.

He rounded a corner and nearly collided with something before finding himself in the air, fingers around his throat. His feet stopped and he hung limply from Sesshomaru's hand.

"What are you attempting Inuyasha? Just because I did not kill you does not mean I will not reconsider." He lowered the half demon until they were eye to eye.

"If you put me down I'll tell you." Inuyasha snapped, prying at Sesshomaru's hand with one of his own. Absently Sesshomaru dropped him and stepped back, watching Inuyasha climb back to his feet. "What's with you and choking people?" He demanded, rubbing his neck.

"What is your reason for being here?"

Without a word Inuyasha held out the bundle he had carried and turned away for keep from seeing Sesshomaru accept it. After a moment he turned back and saw the curious look on the demon's face. "Just take it will ya?"

"A present little brother? How sweet of you." Sesshomaru mocked, turning away.

"It was already yours or I wouldn't be giving it to you."

"And what of mine do you have?"

"This." The white cloth was unwrapped to reveal gracefully curved long fingers, tipped with sharply pointed claws. "Do you want it back or not?"

"It matters little." Sesshomaru looked at the exposed flesh of his severed arm. He had never expected to be presented with the missing limb, and the proper etiquette for this situation escaped him.

"Look Sesshomaru, I'm not doing this because I like you or because I want to. I figure I owed you something for saving Kagome."

"My actions involving the girl have nothing to do with you." Why did he want to announce that he had protected her because she was his? Even though it was not necessarily true, and he was beginning to think that he did not want her at all, except for the screaming voice in the back of his head that demanded he had been a fool for letting go of her, for leaving her behind and not having her. It forced him to have a nearly overwhelming urge to claim her publicly as his, an urge he had some trouble repressing.

"Yeah well, this thing was making me sick anyway. Just take it." He looked from the arm to Sesshomaru.

"If returning it means so much to you." Sesshomaru gripped the cloth around the arm's wrist, but did not take it. He watched Inuyasha drop his end.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, but you could be a little grateful."

"And why should I ever show gratitude to you?" He watched the half demon turn and rush away, as ever in a great hurry for no apparent reason. This lack of caution made him seriously consider going back for the girl, but her lack of obedience and her insolence made him realize that he would eventually have to kill her if she continued to behave in such a manner, and he did not want to have to deal with such a thing.

Certain that he was alone, Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulder out of his sleeve, unwrapped the arm with his other hand. He wondered suddenly if the limb would reattach at all, it had been separated from him for so long. There was no other way of telling. He put the end of his arm to his shoulder.

At first he was aware of nothing, then of an itching tingling sensation that could be considered almost painful. For a moment he considered the flesh rapidly sealing into place. Other than the physical annoyance he could find no difference between now and when the limb had been gone. The sensation crawled lower into his arm as Sesshomaru readjusted his clothing. His blood felt hot flooding into the well preserved, but lifeless tissue. Soon its regenerating power would take affect and even after several years it would be as if the arm had never been parted from him.

*

This was the place. She recognized it immediately. Kikyo had had some difficulty finding her way back here, but was sure that the treasure she had come for would be worth all of her efforts. Soon everything she had been fighting for would be returned to her, everything that had been taken from her would be hers again.

Her fingers trailed over the iron door of the kiln where her clay body had been formed. It was strange to think about that day again, to face what she had accepted and chosen not to dwell on. She forced the thoughts that forced her to see herself as an abomination and turned away from the kiln intent on her task. She had come back for a reason and did not intend to linger.

A long table stretched out in the center of the room, the unrecognizable items barely discernable through the thick layer of dust that covered them. She instantly recognized the large square in the center as a book, and ran her hand over the cover, her eyes flicking over the symbols engraved there. She'd found it. With a small smile Kikyo scooped the heavy book up and turned toward the door of the dead witch's layer. With the power contained in the pages of this book she would be able to finish Kagome. The girl would be easily over taken by black magic and wicked spells.

*

He turned away from the window, disgusted with himself as he never had been before, only to find himself looking into a full-length mirror. Almost in a trance he moved toward it, his eyes glued to his reflection as if he were staring at a stranger. He wanted to look away, but did not, unsure of his ability to or of his will. How had he earned such a curse? At every turn he must be reminded of the father he loved to hate and the woman he hated to love. How long could even he endure this torture?

There was a crash and the tinkling of broken glass as Sesshomaru's hand slammed into the smooth surface, shattering his reflection. His movement was slower as he pulled his arm back, turning his palm upward to study the gashes and remove several slivers of broken mirror. He looked away from the already healing wounds. Even the scent of his blood would not cover the lingering smell of her. He'd been gone from this room, this castle for far too long and still she was here. Until now, the first time since childhood that he had needed the comfort of oblivion, he had not had trouble sleeping. That nothingness would simply not come to him, and even closing his eyes brought the tormenting image of her face to the backs of his eyelids, made her scent grow stronger. When he was still he could nearly feel her pressed against him, and even his body would turn against him with an aching need to hold her.

He fought in vain against the feeling, managed only to push back the need to strike the remaining fragments of mirror clinging to the wooden frame. This was not the first mirror he had broken, many had shared this glass's fate, but that had been ages prior to now. This meant he could not remain here much longer. These needs and desires he could not control or understand were striping him of his sanity. It was worse when he was alone, but his fragile patience would not stand companions. He had vowed when he was younger to never feel helpless again. A vow he was failing to uphold as Sesshomaru fought the urge to crawl into or under his bed and curl up as he had as a child when the world's weight became unbearable. He could not do that any longer. He was far too old for such foolishness.

"Back to this again? You should find better ways to vent your anger than smashing up mirrors"

He hadn't heard her enter, but did not show his surprise as he looked to Norain, "What is it you wanted?" His voice had lost its frigid strength. To his ears it sounded like a stranger's, tired and almost childish again.

"You clearly should not be left alone my boy." There was an almost paternal tone to Norain's voice as the old woman took and turned over his hand to examine to fading cuts, removed a sliver of glass he had carelessly missed.

"I am not a boy any longer." He did not pull away from her. Years of training had taught him that it was simply easier to humor the woman, something he had been reminded of before leaving the last time.

"To me you always will be, and you are certainly acting like one right now."

"You dare to…"

"Yes. You may have everyone else in this place scared of your shadow Sesshomaru, but not me." Norain dropped his wrist, "I practically raised you. I know you better than anyone." Sesshomaru only scoffed in response and stood stubbornly for a moment as Norain attempted to move him away from the shattered mirror. The woman won and he found himself seated on his bed as she began to collect blood-spattered chunks of glass. "You don't believe me? Right now your just about going crazy because you miss that girl more than any of us, and you're being stubborn and with yourself because you've fallen in love with a human, which is what your father did."

Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then looked pointedly away again. Silently he refused to acknowledge that she was right, or that she had even spoken.

"It's time you made peace with what happened. You've forgiven your mother, but not your father, and until you do you will never know peace."

"It is none of your concern."

"Yes it is, you aren't hurting yourself alone any longer." She sat beside him, the pieces of mirror tinkling in their handkerchief, "I sat by while you turned your rage toward your brother, your only remaining family, and I've watched silently as you began to hate yourself for looking like your father, but I've been silent long enough. You love that girl, and she loves you enough that she constantly tries to put your happiness above her own, otherwise she would never have left you."

"I have heard enough, leave."

"So you can cut yourself open again? Eventually you'll hurt yourself enough that you can't heal. You just got that arm back, do you want to loose it again?"

"I said enough." He looked at her directly for the first time, "It has been many years since I have needed a mother."

"No it hasn't, boys always need their mothers, and I'm the closest you've got."

"I am not a child and I am not in love with a human!" He'd shouted the words before he meant to and Sesshomaru chose to see this loss of control as further proof that he was loosing his mind. It was embarrassing though; even when he had been a child he had not been given to tantrums.

"I would tell you to look in the mirror if you hadn't already smashed it." Norain paused, giving him a chance to defend himself. Sesshomaru was silent, his eyes on the ground, "I'm sorry to have to tell you little one, but you're head over heels for that girl, even if you don't want to see it." As she had when he was a child, so many years ago, Norain placed her hand on the back of his head, gently petting the dog demon's hair. For a long moment he was stiff, then slowly he fell sideways, his head falling to her knees. The same way he had sat after being informed of his mother's death. "You are still very young for a demon Sesshomaru, don't waist your life reliving the mistakes of those before you." She whispered, tucking his hair behind his ear. He was silent and unresponsive. Norain understood why. He saw this as weakness, and Sesshomaru detested weakness, especially in himself. She sat silently, petting his hair back from his face. He hadn't changed much from the boy she had known, he just wanted to have.

*

"What have you got there?" Sango asked softly making Kagome jump slightly.

"Oh… I don't know, Sesshomaru dropped it at Gorenchi's castle, I just haven't had a chance to give it back yet."

"That's funny, I doubt he would have dropped something like this amulet."

"Amulet?"

"Yeah, people wear them for protection that the stones and metal provide." Sango reached out to take the item, but didn't push when Kagome was hesitant to give it up. "Sesshomaru's probably looking for it. It must be important if he put it on his own hair."

"Yeah, I wonder why he…" She paused. She had told Sango that Sesshomaru had dropped it, not been angry enough to throw it away.

"Why he what?"

"Why he hasn't come back for it yet." Kagome looked away, of course Sesshomaru hadn't come looking for it. He didn't want to see her and he didn't know that she had it. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think I'll be fine on my own." She smiled and moved away, tucking the small object into a pocket. "Don't worry, I won't be gone too long."

She walked slowly away from the clearing into the trees, wanting to be alone, hoping every time she rounded a corner that he would be there, and she would have a chance to apologize for what she had said. Somewhere deep inside she knew that Sesshomaru would not be there, that she would not see him any time soon, if ever again. She had really messed up.

A twig snapped and she stopped in mid-step. She glanced over her shoulder and nearly sighed. "I know you're there Kikyo." Why was she doing this? Hadn't Kikyo nearly killed her the last time? But this feud had to be ended. Now she would have to tell Kikyo that it could be.

"I meant for you to." Kikyo murmured, stepping out onto the path. She moved suddenly, throwing her hand out at Kagome, a dull gray powder flying at her. Kagome stared at it in shock cringing a little as it fell toward her. She cringed as a brilliant silver light surrounded her.

"You don't have to keep doing this Kikyo. You can have Inuyasha, I don't want him."

For a second Kikyo looked surprised, then laughed softly. "Inuyasha? He's already mine, he always has been. I could have him in a second."

"Then why do you keep attacking me? And what are you doing?"

"I want what rightfully belongs to me. I want my soul back."

"I've already given you the part that was yours. The rest is mine." She hadn't seen this coming. She had just assumed that Kikyo was after Inuyasha.

"If you refuse me I will take it by force." Kikyo's hands spun, throwing chopped up herbs at the same time a soul collector flew forward. They merged into a wall of blue green gas that fell at Kagome like wind in a hurricane. The Silver white light formed a shield scattering the force.

"How are you blocking my power?"

"I…" She pulled out Sesshomaru's amulet, shocked that it was still ice cold despite being in her pocket.

"The next time I will not miss."

She had to buy some time, come up with a way to escape. Being out here alone had been a bad idea, so had staying to talk with Kikyo. She hadn't expected Kikyo to want to kill her after she'd given up Inuyasha. Her eyes fell to the open top her backpack, her thoughts racing. Then her gaze landed on the rounded ends of metal spines. Sesshomaru's fan. Why hadn't she even considered fighting back. "That's really cliché Kikyo." Her hand closed around the weapon's end. She drew in a steadying breath. The backpack dropped as she turned hiding the fan behind her. She would have to get closer before the weapon was effective.

"You aren't afraid?"

"No, not really." She took a step closer, trying to think of the situation as Sesshomaru would, well as Sesshomaru would if he wasn't fast and strong enough to kill her instantly. She had to get closer and she had to remain calm. She took another step.

"What are you trying Kagome?"

"Me? I'm not trying anything. You're the one threatening me." Another step. She was nearly close enough now, her grip tightened on the fan. Kagome barely defeated an urge to bite on her lower lip. Kikyo was beginning to look jumpy. If she dared to move any closer the priestess would be forced into action.

"Give me my soul and you will have no need to fear."

"It's my soul Kikyo, and I've given you all I am going to." She brought her hands to her sides, letting the fan be seen, but not drawing attention to it.

"You intend to fight me with a fan?" Kikyo was laughing again. She tossed another silent spell at Kagome and the shield around her began to glow.

"Kagome!" Their voices floated through the trees, but she didn't answer them. Kikyo thought to use it as an opportunity to attack her, and channeling Sesshomaru, Kagome was prepared for the move. Giving up on spells Kikyo sent two soul collectors flying at her. The fan blades opened, slicing cleanly through one, going for the other. She wasn't quite fast enough, but the second creature disintegrated as all the spells had upon touching her.

"You can't hurt me like that, not this time." They were still calling her, coming closer, but Kagome continued to ignore them, focusing instead on Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes fell to the cord hanging from Kagome's hand. It looked like Inuyasha's hair, but she knew it wasn't. Then who's? The small object hanging from it was easily recognizable. An amulet, of course, that was how she was blocking the spells, and why her soul collector had died upon trying to touch the girl. She could hear running feet. "This is not finished Kagome. I will have my soul back." She didn't turn from Kagome as she backed away.

Kagome watched her vanish into the trees, closing the fan. For a long moment she stared into the shadows, wondering if Kikyo was really gone. She turned away finally and collected her backpack. She had only taken a few steps when Inuyasha appeared running toward her.

"Where is she?"

"What are you talking about?" This had been between her and Kikyo, and as it hadn't been a fight over Inuyasha it was none of his business. If he found out that Kikyo wasn't after him, he would be crushed. She couldn't do that to him.

"Where is Kikyo?" He nearly shouted.

"I haven't seen her." Kagome shrugged and walked past him, "I just took a walk." She was lying, blatantly and badly, but intended fully to keep to the story. It was for his own good really, and she wasn't hurt…thanks to Sesshomaru even in his absence.


	14. resolved

Moonlight fell across the room, the beams glinting on their fellows that had solidified to form the strands of his hair. She froze in the doorway watching him, not entirely certain of how she had gotten there.

"I've been waiting for you." His voice was barely more than a whisper, freezing Kagome again when she'd been about to back away. He turned to her, his eyes bright in his shadowed face. For a long moment they simply stared at each other, then he was standing over her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Wh…Why?" She couldn't understand why her voice wasn't working properly, why she was trembling so badly, "Did I do something to bother you?"

Sesshomaru smiled a little, framing her face with his hands, "You left me. I should not have allowed it. I will not again." She tried to speak again, but he silenced her, "No, no more. Come." His arm went around her shoulders, guiding her across the room.

She didn't think of resisting as he eased her onto his bed, stretching out beside her as he pulled her close, holding her tightly against him. Being in his arms again felt so completely right that she wondered how she had ever left his embrace.

Her clothes had vanished in the blink of an eye and they were beneath the blankets, his hands smoothing over her like silk, his touch worshipping and somehow possessive at the same time. She was trembling again and her blood had reached the temperature of magma. Her heart was racing in her throat and ears. He was whispering something that she couldn't understand, but not knowing made it all the more magical.

Her eyes fell closed as she offered him her lips again, offered herself to him, an offer Sesshomaru was moving to accept when a sharp snap brought Kagome's beautiful dream world crashing into reality. She blinked several times against the early morning sunlight and glared at Miroku who had snapped a twig while walking past her head. She decided instantly to hate him for waking her so early and from such a wonderful dream.

She rolled over, but quickly gave up on going back to sleep. She would have had to get up soon anyway. Kagome stretched, but slumped back in her sleeping bag, taking advantage of the momentary silence to think about Sesshomaru. It had been weeks since she'd seen him; the time could nearly be measured in months. Despite his absence and clearly obvious avoidance of her, Kagome's love for him was driving her crazy with its intensity. She had never thought she could miss someone so badly, and she wasn't sure how much more she could endure. This had to be love, because she couldn't loosen its hold on her. Dreams of him were becoming more common, she could hardly pass an hour without wondering about him and each time her prayers to catch a glimpse of him were deigned it hurt more. All she could do was try to keep herself occupied, try to keep from dwelling on it. Her strategy made each day bearable, but only just.

With a sort sigh she got up and began rolling up her sleeping bag. There was no point in making herself feel bad so early in the morning.

*

Night had set in several hours ago, but he did not slow for it, had no intention to. His suffering was worse at night, when dreams of her plagued him continually. A sweet maddening torture that had chased him from sleep many times until he gave up on it completely, classifying more than an occasional few moments of rest as an unnecessary luxury. He'd gone longer without sleep before.

As usual Sesshomaru had informed no one that he was leaving or where he was going. It was the business of no one except himself that he had chosen to visit him father's false grave. The remains were not there true, but it was where the demon's memory had been put to rest, where many had mourned him, and where Sesshomaru had visited only once, to ensure the body was not there. Now he was going for a different reason, one he was not fully willing to understand. He was simply doing something that he felt he should.

The pinprick of light flashed in the distance, but it was the breeze caressing his face that brought Sesshomaru to a stop, his eyes focused on the camp in the distance as he divided the several familiar scents, the strongest and easiest to identify was hers.

Under normal circumstances he would have continued no matter what lay in his path. This was not a normal circumstance. Avoiding them would cost him little, only some time, probably not even an hour, and still it was insulting to be forced to divert his course. He consoled himself with the knowledge that even the mightiest rivers were forced to work around mountains. Strange that his mountain happened to be a girl that barely reached to his shoulder, but had effectively and mercilessly altered his reality. He should want to hate her, but somehow could not muster even an ounce of irritation toward her, anything excluding fond thoughts turned against him. He altered his direction, intent on bypassing her.

Another breeze reached him, this one softer than the last and carrying only the soft, intoxicating scent of the human that had once been his. The he wanted so badly to reclaim, but could not. He attempted to ignore it, but this wind was persistent, circling rather than leaving him. His eyes were pulled back to the fire he knew she would be next to. She would be asleep, they all would. He could pass through without being noticed, he'd done so before. A glance would be enough, one more before he gave her up completely, and it would save him time.

The orange light momentarily dazzled his eyes that had adjusted to the darkness. For a moment he hovered on the edge of the camp, attempting to make himself go around, but realizing already that it was too late. He should never have come this close, but any chastising thoughts were banished when his searching eyes found her, and he was unable to keep his feet from advancing.

He found himself at her side, observing her closely to see how such beauty could be human. His fingers trembled with the need to touch her, and he curled them against the weakness, the tips of his claws sharp against his palms. He had become an enabler to his own addiction, and if he had been able to think of anything except her Sesshomaru would have hated himself for it. He waited for her to move, to wake or make some sound, but she did nothing but breath slowly, silently.

He couldn't force himself away from her, but knew that he could not stay any longer without running the risk of being detected, but that was only if he stayed. They would never know if he stole her away for a short time, only an hour at the most. His decision was made before he decided to consider the consequences his action could bring. His arm slid beneath her, lifting the girl and the strange fabric cocoon she slept in. He turned away from the camp, setting off into the trees as her head fell against his shoulder. She made a soft almost whimpering sound, but did not wake.

He was about to cry out when a hand went over his mouth to silence him. Miroku spun to the person stopping his voice and dropped any idea of fighting as Sango moved her hand and shook her head. "Sesshomaru is kidnapping Kagome again. We have to stop him."

"No, he won't hurt her." Sango looked at where Sesshomaru and Kagome had disappeared.

"What are you thinking Sango? We have to wake Inuyasha and go after them."

"No!" Sango grabbed his arm, kept him from walking toward the still sleeping half demon, "Inuyasha can't know. You weren't supposed to either. This has been hard enough for Kagome without the two of you ganging up on her for things she can't help."

"What are you talking about?"

Miroku wouldn't believe her if she simply told him. Sango sighed and stood, "Come with me, but be quiet." She snuck quickly from the campsite, Miroku silent behind her.

Sesshomaru placed her carefully on the ground, meaning to sit beside her, watch her sleep a little longer and return her before her absence was noticed. Yet as he stepped back the distance between them became unbearable, his arms felt useless and empty without her in them, and as usual the voice in his head was screaming to have her closer. He was suddenly tired, exhausted in a way he had never been before, and as his overworked mind began functioning on a much lower level it began to heed the demands of his body.

"Do you see now? Sesshomaru hasn't been coming around to hurt Kagome, he's been around because of Kagome."

"How long has this been going on?" Miroku stared at them as Sesshomaru set the sleeping girl on the ground and looked down at her.

"I've known for a while that Kagome is in love with him, but Sesshomaru only came around once or twice before this. He's never taken her away before, but he isn't going to hurt her."

"Kagome is in love with Sesshomaru? How did that happen?"

"I don't know either, but when she told me she was really determined that you should not know, and you can't tell Inuyasha any of this, no matter what." Sango pulled him away from where they had hidden, "Now let's leave them alone."

"I dislike this. How could Kagome do such a thing?"

"You can't pick who you love Miroku." She whispered.

"But of all the men she could pick, Koga, Inuyasha, me, why Sesshomaru?"

Sango glared at him, annoyed at the way he had said "me" as if it were the obvious choice. "Just get back to camp, and don't wake Inuyasha."

For a moment he considered the unusual fastenings holding the ends of her bedding together. His fingers found the small metal tag and he pulled it downward, watching the tiny teeth release. He did not take the time to admire the mechanism, that curious knowledge seeking part of his brain had been one of the first to switch off. Now helpless against her need to be close to her Sesshomaru slid into the one-piece bed with her, somehow keeping his hair out of the metal teeth as he closed them.

He turned toward her, his arms sliding around her to pull her closer in the cramped space. He hid his face in her silken hair, his eyes falling closed. He barely had a chance to savor her smell and enjoy the feeling of her small soft body against him before sleep pulled him into the calm blackness of oblivion.

Half awake she rolled into the warmth running down the length of her back, barely aware of the band around her, or anything else. She could hear someone breathing, and a steady heartbeat. Something twitched against the small of her back and Kagome reached the realization that the warm body she had been cuddling against should not have been there.

Her eyes snapped open and she recoiled slightly, inhaling in the form of a gasp. Her racing pulse only slowed when she recognized the person sleeping beside her. She blinked a few times, certain that she was seeing things, or that she was dreaming again, but in her dreams he had never been asleep. For a second she looked at him, his face as calm and blank in sleep as when he was awake. And somehow he seemed more altered than he had ever before. Looking at him now Sesshomaru seemed almost vulnerable, nothing like the vicious demon with dead eyes that so many trembled at the thought of. It was strange to think she had been afraid of him once too. She smiled a little, reaching to trace the moon on his forehead, her finger shaking just a little when he turned away from her.

The sound he made was almost a puppy's whine, his arms tightened around her, pulling her to and nearly crushing her against him. His entire body was shaking and his grip continued to tighten. "Sesshomaru, wake up. You're dreaming." It was almost as if he was attempting to squeeze the life from her, "Sessh, you're squishing me."

His eyes opened so suddenly she jumped, but otherwise he was unchanged. Slowly, inexplicably his face hardened, the change caused by something internal. His eyes became guarded and dull. He released her, began to move away.

"I didn't mean you had to leave. It just looked like you were having a bad dream."

"I should have thought it obvious I did not mean for you to wake." He murmured, still looking away.

"You just wanted to hold me, is that it?" Her smile dropped when Sesshomaru scoffed softly, "And you think I'm upsetting."

"You are attempting to drive me to insanity. By all rights I should kill you."

"But you won't. Because you're driving me as crazy as I've been making you, only you seem to be trying."

"That has not been my purpose."

"I know." Kagome swallowed, suddenly nervous in the silence. "Oh…I found something of yours, after the last time I saw you." She reached for the cord she had placed around her neck, "I figured you would want it back." When he was silent staring at the amulet in her hand Kagome faltered, then rushed to continue, "I didn't think you would want it left at Gorenchi's. If it wasn't for this amulet I'd be dead right now." She admitted softly.

In accordance with propriety she should be angry. She should be angry even if it wasn't the socially expected response. She should not be trying to smile at him, or returning something he had intended to give her, until her stubbornness had driven him over the edge.

"Sessh, are you okay?"

"Must I tell you again to call me by my proper name?"

"Say it all you want, but I'm not calling you Lord Sesshomaru," She paused, "I'm sure if I tried I could come up with something else, but it'll be a lot cuter."

"Cuter?" Where did she come up with these strange words?

"Yeah, like sweetie, or honey, or I know…fluffy." He actually looked horrified by the idea, but was trying to hide it. Kagome smiled, "See, Sessh isn't so bad, but if you really don't like it, I'll try not to use it." Her smile dropping she closed her eyes, her head dropping to her arm, "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"You are not in the least concerned at being away from your camp?"

"You're here, so either I'm dreaming or I'm safe anyway. I know you won't let anything happen to me." She was nearly asleep again, and couldn't open her eyes as she mumbled her response.

"Woman, you have changed much since first we met." He informed her softly. She hardly resembled the girl that had threatened him with an arrow; "I would find such alteration in the short period of four years unusual in any other." She gave no reaction to his words and he studied her face. Only Jaken and Rin had dared to sleep in his presence before, and they were deluded fools. There were no answers to be found near this girl, no form of sense could be found in any of her actions, and rather than beginning to understand her motivations or thought process he only found her more confusing with each encounter.

The urge to stay with her was almost overwhelming, but Sesshomaru forced himself to back away and return her to her campsite.

This was an interesting development. Kikyo moved out of the bushes she'd been using to hide her presence. She followed the demon with her eyes until he had vanished. No wonder the little thief had been willing to give up Inuyasha, she'd already moved on.

She smiled, now she knew exactly how to keep Kagome from fighting her, and Inuyasha from helping. The half demon would not be pleased to know that the girl he'd been trying to use as a replacement for her had been consorting with his older brother. That left the only obstacle she would be unable to handle alone. The amulet. The charm was powerful, too powerful to be overcome, and as it repelled witchcraft Kikyo would be unable to handle it. The only way was to have Kagome remove it herself, or someone fast enough to remove it before anyone could stop him. Someone she could manipulate.

*

"You aren't Kagome."

"No, forgive my deception, it was necessary." She considered the wolf, the crestfallen look he wore. He would be the perfect tool.

"Necessary for what? Who are you?" Koga demanded watching the woman through narrowed eyes.

"I am Kikyo." From his reaction the wolf had heard of her, Kikyo had been prepared for this, "Whatever you have heard of me I ask you forget it for the moment, my intentions are pure." The lie fell easily from her tongue.

"What do you want from me?"

"Kagome is in danger, I need your help to save her."

"Why would you want to help Kagome, from what I've heard you're always trying to kill her."

"I have accepted that she is not who I should be angry with. Inuyasha is the one who deserves my anger." Kikyo paused for a moment, "Will you help me help the girl?"

"What does she need saved from?"

"She has recently been given a necklace, have you seen the thing?" When Koga shook his head she continued, "This necklace is cursed. Inuyasha has control of her heart whenever she wears it, and she cannot help but love him."

"I should have known." Koga spun on his heel, prepared to race to Kagome's side and save her from the half demon. This made sense, explained all of what had happened, how Kagome could have passed over him in favor of the dog-eared boy. Inuyasha would pay.

"Wait!" Kikyo moved to stand in front of him again, "This must be done delicately. If you do not take the necklace from her when she is alone the spell will not be completely broken. I would take it myself, but he has convinced her that I am not to be trusted, that I mean entirely and only to kill her."

"And why should I trust you? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"The medallion hangs from his hair around her neck. Inuyasha thinks to replace me with her. Would you allow this wolf?"

"Kagome's my woman, I would never allow something like this to happen to her."

"You must take Kagome away from Inuyasha and take the necklace to brake his spell."

"What's in this for you? Why tell me how to save Kagome?"

"Her soul is mine… was mine. I do not want to see her used in this way. It is insulting to my memory." Kikyo turned, "You should act quickly, before there are too many people around her. Inuyasha has left their camp, you could easily take the girl away from there in his absence." She glanced over her shoulder, to find he had already gone.

*

The stone structure rose before him, Sesshomaru's eyes followed the columns upward. They were all the same color, all built of the same large stones. Many of these memorials had been built following his father's death, he had visited them all over the years since, and now this was the only one left standing.

There was no door to the interior, only a long dark opening in the stone. His footsteps echoed slightly in the stillness. His gaze fell to the ground as he entered the main chamber, saw darkness vanish as torches sprang to life around the circular room. The flames alone dared to move, being braver than even the air that hung lifeless and stale. He forced his gaze upward and returned his father's silent stare.

*

"Koga! What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen him since his attempt to rescue her from Sesshomaru, and Kagome felt slightly guilty that she hadn't thought about him since that day.

"I'd like to talk to you Kagome." Koga was looking at the ground, not at her Sango or Miroku, and this odd behavior concerned her.

"Oh…um okay." Something was clearly bothering Koga, she couldn't just turn her back on him, "Let's go for a walk?" He accepted her offer with a nod and followed her from the clearing they'd been camped in. They had gone a long way before Kagome broke the silence, "What's bothering you Koga?"

"You're in love with someone else aren't you Kagome?"

"Oh… Koga you have to understand…" She nearly screamed as he rushed at her, his face set in angry lines. She attempted to move away from him and failed as Koga bore down on her. His hand swiped at her head and before she had a chance to block him his fingers hooked the woven strands of silver hair and the tore the braid away over her head, sending the necklace flying he caught her in a fierce hug.

"You're free now, it's okay." He murmured holding her tightly.

"Koga what are you talking about?"

"The mutt put a spell on you Kagome, that necklace he gave you was making you fall in love with him."

"Koga, Inuyasha didn't give me that, and there was no spell on it."

"But…" Cold laughter broke through the air, silencing Koga instantly.

*

He approached the figure slowly; his eyes taking in the statues perfect sculpting and poorly completed paint. For a moment he was silent under the stare of unseeing eyes. In the flickering light he could almost see the stone lips moving, as if to recite the words he'd heard throughout his childhood. His had flew compulsively to the fur over his shoulder, but he quickly moved it away. He circled the statue slowly, his eyes taking in the impeccably carved stone. "Are you proud of your son Father? He is well down the path you had set." He bit back the suddenly rising anger, trying to make himself composed and calm, trying to cling to the emotional numbness he had lived with so long. Perhaps he had slipped into insanity without noticing, what other excuse could there be for talking to a statue?

He did not want to be here, and each second he remained in this place Sesshomaru wanted to leave more. Yet it seemed appropriate that he be standing here, staring at a statue of what could have been himself, what someday might have been. All this time of living by his father's discarded rules, of attempting to at leave measure up to the demon's memory, it suddenly seemed such a waist of time. He looked at the statue again, seeing it this time not as his father's image, but as stone. "Well on the way to becoming you entirely. To think…" He looked bitterly to the ground, "After all my efforts we are still the same."

A strange prickling Sensation raced up the back of his neck, accompanied by a sudden sharp pain on the top of his head. He whirled to catch whatever was pulling on his hair, but found nothing. The sensation of tangling strands continued, almost absently he ran a hand down the back of his head to find nothing out of place. He paused for a moment attempting to banish the feeling he was imagining, but it persisted.

His eyes snapped upward as he realized what it was. He should have known instantly that this was connected to the lock of hair he had left with the girl. He glanced over his shoulder to the statue. Was this further proof that he was becoming his father? Another sharp pain stung his scalp. "It is pointless to live in fear of a memory or to attempt to please a ghost." He did not turn to the statue, "I am not and never will be you father. The charade is beneath me."

*

Kagome turned to the laughter, already aware of who would be standing there. She didn't speak as Kikyo stepped into view.

"You lied to me! You said Kagome was in trouble."

"And now she is. Your assistance was of use wolf, thank you."

"You tricked me into bringing you here! I won't let you hurt Kagome." Koga leapt in front of her, and Kagome heard Kikyo laugh again before watching the wolf go soaring across the clearing they had stopped in.

"I do not intend to hurt her, I only want my soul returned to me. If Kagome proves cooperative there will be no pain."

"We've covered this Kikyo."

"Then you intend to resist me? Very well. Without your amulet to protect you what can you do?" Kikyo sent a soul collector flying at her. For a second Kagome just watched the blue green creature come toward her, wishing that she had known to bring a weapon with her.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" The soul collector fell in ribbons to the ground. Kagome watched it fall rather than look at the person stopping next to her.

"Inuyasha, you were not meant to be here."

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Kikyo's words even as he stared at her.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you doing this Kikyo? Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"I cannot allow you to interfere this time Inuyasha."

"You won't be able to hurt her Kikyo…"

"The amulet she wore has been removed."

"What?" Inuyasha glanced at her, "What amulet?"

"It doesn't matter now, Koga stole it." She murmured, her eyes searching for the amulet that had been thrown aside, but she was unable to find it.

"No good damn wolf."

"She tricked him."

"He was easy to trick."

Kagome's eyes continued to search for the amulet, covering the ground as quickly as she could. Her gaze froze, but not on a cord of silver hair, but on the wooden end of a bow and a quiver of arrows partially hidden by the underbrush. It had to be Kikyo's. She must have left it on the edge of the clearing before entering.

"This is between us Kikyo, leave Kagome out of it."

"Then she hasn't told you of our last encounter." Kikyo was laughing again, "This has nothing to do with you Inuyasha, and my purpose lies in meeting with Kagome."

"I won't let you hurt her again Kikyo." Inuyasha moved slightly, trying to position himself between the two women.

"Then I will ensure you cannot become involved."

The soul collectors moved and Kagome took a chance, racing toward the edge of the clearing, dodging the few that diverted from Inuyasha to chase her. She dropped to the ground, rolling away from the bluish creatures attempting to circle and capture her.

"Kagome, you're running the wrong way." Inuyasha snapped, struggling against the soul collectors that had bound him.

"No I'm not." Kagome rose to her feet, holding Kikyo's bow with an arrow already in place and aimed directly at the dead priestess. "Give this up Kikyo."

"You are more troublesome than you used to be." Kikyo turned from Inuyasha to the girl, "Have you been learning from your new protector? Or perhaps defense is not what he has been teaching you."

She covered the shock quickly, but was not able to defeat a violent blush from coloring her cheeks. How could Kikyo know? "Stop trying to buy time Kikyo. Let us go or I won't give you a warning shot." She snapped.

"I've discovered your secret Kagome. I know why you fight so desperately, and exactly for whom." Kikyo gave one of her little chuckles, "You are wasting your time of course, and I already have him as well."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked the question, and despite the determination on her face, Kagome's arrow wavered slightly.

"Allow me to show you." Kikyo gestured to the top of the trees, where a blue-green and white blob was appearing.

Kagome's arrowed shook as she recognized the figure being carried by several soul collectors. She followed the blob to the ground, watched him slump lifelessly next to Kikyo. His name stuck on her tongue, coming out as nothing but a breath of air. The arrow trembled again, but she forced it to steady, and stared helplessly at him. "H…how…"

"He fought me of course, but this demon is not invulnerable to my spells." Kikyo's hand moved and the soul collectors constricted on Sesshomaru's limp body. His head fell back and his face turned toward her.

Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes as his opened. He struggled against his bonds before collapsing again. Now she could see the blood staining his clothes, hear his shallow breathing. Somehow she knew he was dieing, and it was her fault, if she hadn't had his amulet Sesshomaru would have been untouchable by Kikyo's spells. "Let him go Kikyo, he has nothing to do with this."

"Kagome! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha followed her gaze to the soul collectors that had dropped beside Kikyo. There was a wiggling mass of them, those in blue wrapped around a larger one with red skin and bulging glowing white eyes. "There's only…" He was silenced by one of the collectors holding him. Kikyo glanced at him, and then turned back to Kagome.

"I mean it! Let him go or I'll shoot you right now."

"That would be very foolish. His life is in my control entirely. Should you kill me he will die as well, even if I am only injured he will die."

Kagome stared at his blank face. It was almost as if he was asleep, but if she wasn't careful he would never wake up. She couldn't allow him to be hurt worse. Sesshomaru had never asked to be involved in this war of Kikyo's, he hadn't even wanted to be entangled in her life, and now he was dieing because she had dared to fall in love with him. The familiar heat of tears burned her cheeks, falling faster than she could count them.

"I will make a deal with you. I will trade his life for yours." Kikyo looked from the soul collectors next to her to the girl still holding the bow with shaking hands, the dark eyes overflowing with tears at the mirage that had been conjured for her sight alone, "The decision is yours."

For a second she stared at the bloody mess Sesshomaru had become. She couldn't let him die, not because of her; just seeing him this way was unbearable enough. And she had died once before, it wasn't really so bad. Her voice did not want to leave her when she spoke, barely able to keep the words from being broken by sobs, "Okay, just let him go."

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha's voice was stopped as suddenly as it had broken through the clearing.

"I don't have a choice." She looked at Inuyasha, lowering the bow, "Tell him for me when he wakes up that I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him be hurt for me. Tell him…" She sniffed as her voice broke, and dropped her weapons, "Tell him I love him."

"How touching." Kikyo sneered as the soul collectors beside her soared to the girl. They circled her so quickly they blended together into a blur of greenish blue light. Kikyo looked away to the large red soul collector that had remained motionless beside her.

She didn't try to hold her breath this time. The orange light became red, and all she attempted to do was see through the cocoon to look at Sesshomaru one last time. She wasn't disappointed to find that it wasn't him beside Kikyo, only a large soul collector. She wasn't angry that Kikyo had tricked her; she didn't feel stupid for falling for that trick. All Kagome could feel was relief that Sesshomaru was most likely unharmed and had been in no danger.

The pressure wasn't as painful as it had been the last time, her head hadn't begun to spin yet, and her lungs weren't burning as they had before. Probably because she wasn't fighting. Sesshomaru might not have been in trouble, but if she did attempt anything Kikyo would go after him for real. This needed to stop now.

She could feel death coming closer, and still she wasn't afraid. Already she could see the angel that had come to escort her to the afterlife, his eyes a bright gold against his pale skin and silver hair. If she'd been able to speak she would have thanked him for letting her choose his form. At least she would be able to see him once more. Before she could smile her eyes unfocused and there was only a second of haze before her surroundings vanished into nothing.

"You will release the girl." He recognized the orange light instantly, even before he was the limp body inside the cocoon.

"No commands to move out of your way? I'm glade you have finally dropped the charade that she means nothing to you, but you are too late. Kagome has consented to this death, for you." Kikyo nearly laughed.

"Then you have tricked her into consent?"

"It does not matter. Leave Lord Sesshomaru, there is nothing for you here any longer."

"You will release the girl." He repeated softly, his eyes on her floating lifeless body that was barely visible through the orange light blazing around her, "I will not repeat myself again."

"You may have her body when I am finished, but I will have my soul returned to me."

Sesshomaru's response was not verbal. His eyes that had been previously fixed on Kagome shot to Kikyo, narrowing and flashing red as rage contorted his features. He moved suddenly at Kikyo, who fell sideways to avoid him. An entire piece of her shoulder was torn away, falling to the ground with the shattering sound of breaking pottery.

Kikyo stared at the broken clay on the ground, shocked to see slivers of light brown on the ground. Her false body was turning back to its previous element upon being separated from her. Sesshomaru did not pause. His hands continued to slash at her, ripping away pieces of flesh that turned instantly to clay again.

She tried to avoid him, but was unable to. Panicked she turned to run, only to find him in her path. She was lifted into the air, Sesshomaru's hand squeezing her throat his nails digging into her neck.

"Sesshomaru no!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the clearing, but the demon did not turn away from his intended victim. "Just put her down. She'll stop. Right Kikyo?" He fought against the soul collectors holding him, but Inuyasha was unable to escape them. "Sesshomaru let her go!"

"She has sealed her own fate." His left hand caught her neck above his right and with a slightly twisting motion he pulled them apart.

There was a strange cracking and a gurgling sound. Bright orbs escaped from her. For a moment longer he stared at her, then let the body fall, dropping the severed head to the side of it. He watched with satisfaction as it shattering into pieces that could have been particles of dust.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha fell forward as the soul collectors around him disintegrated into nothing. "What have you done?" He shoved past Sesshomaru to gather her broken body and hugged the shattered remains to him, "It didn't do any good to kill her." He snapped, glancing at the orange cocoon that remained despite its creator's death.

"She died long ago, accept it." Sesshomaru stared for a moment at the orange cocoon. He would have to pull her through. His fingers had barely touched the swirling substance before it began to burn into his skin. Sesshomaru recoiled slightly. Even if he pulled her through the girl would be burned alive before exiting the cocoon. His eyes fell to the ground a short distance away, where the first piece of clay rested. "The amulet, where is it?" He demanded.

"I don't know. Kikyo could have put this down if you hadn't…"

"If you do not stop whining you will join the priestess in death. Find it." He grabbed Inuyasha's collar and threw him away from the body that was slowly becoming clay again. He had barely turned away from the still simpering half demon when his eyes found a thin silver cord hanging from a bush.

Sesshomaru barely felt himself move as he collected the amulet and returned to the cocoon, carefully closing the tiny disc and woven strands of his hair in his hand. As he had expected the orange vapors resisted him, coating his arm to burn his flesh. He plunged his recently reattached left arm into the cocoon, ignoring the pain that would have been crippling to any other. He tried to hold his breath to keep from smelling his own burning flesh. The excruciating pain vanished to numbness as he finally reached her, and it took immense effort to uncurl his fingers enough to drop the amulet around her neck. He nearly prayed it would word for the second before orange was chased away by silver light. She vanished for a moment behind the brightness, then appeared falling to the ground.

He stood over her, his eyes watching for the creatures that would come to claim her, creatures that he alone could see. The slight tension vanished when he realized that they would not come. "You are capable of breathing." He murmured, waiting for the soft sound of inhaled or exhaled air. She was still as he dropped to kneel beside her, his voice softer than before, "Breath, do not make me tell you again." He was close to panic when the slight rise of her chest betrayed the filling of her lungs. It was another moment before her eyelids fluttered open.

"Sessh? Then… you came… why?" She accepted his help to her feet. His right arm went around her shoulders, bringing her close to him.

He still could not feel his left arm. It might aw well have been removed again. Sesshomaru let the wounded limb hang at his side, shook his sleeve down to cover the charred flesh. She would only be distressed further by the sight of it. He felt her relax against him. For a long moment he was silent, then whispered the only answer he could, "You belong to me."


End file.
